Ace Attorney: The Series - Season 1: Domestic Relations
by Iris Fey
Summary: This will be the complete first season of Ace Attorney: The Series. There will be a total of 30 episodes from 2011 to 2012.
1. Episode 1: Pre - DL-6

**Episode 1: Pilot - Pre- DL-6**

 **Series creator: Iris Harrington**

 **Episode Written by: Iris Harrington and Leo Carson**

 **Episode Edited by: Iris Harrington**

 **Bloopers Written by: Nicolas Harrington**

 **Based on the Video Game created by Capcom**

Ace Attorney Opening

 **Phoenix**

Hi, My name is Phoenix Wright. I was once a famous attorney that fought countless battles till one day I met a rookie prosecutor that cost me my badge. I aided Apollo through his battle. The courtroom has gotten to be even worse since I was gone. I went back and took the bar exam again to take on these fierce opponents. My road will change forever now because my old friends have come and helped me on my new quest in the courthouse. I am ready for battle, OBJECTION!

 **(Objection 2001: Ace Attorney: The Series Theme)**

 **Phoenix**

My story takes place back in 2001, (Fade In- Phoenix is sitting at his computer looking at a file of the DL-6.) This case all started back when Manfred von Karma went up against a defense attorney named Gregory Edgeworth, Miles Edgeworth's father. A fierce battle between the two of them. A battle so fierce Manfred earn his first penalty and Gregory's life ended.)

 **(Fades in the courtroom during the trial)**

 **December 28, 2001- 11:58 a.m. - Courtroom No. 9**

 **(Pursuit ~ Cornered 2001)**

 **Gregory**

Objection! Your honor we are accusing this man of murder when we don't even know how or where the body is.

 **Judge Perciding**

You mean to tell me that we don't even have an autopsy report?

 **Manfred**

Objection! The autopsy report was delayed, my apologies to the court. Here is the autopsy report.

 **Gregory**

Ah! ( _So he faked the autopsy report to make it look like he couldn't find the body._ )

 **Judge Perciding**

(Nods) Your actions concerns me Mr. von Karma but I will allow it this time.

 **Gregory**

( _He's going to let him get away with it, I have to do something._ )

 **(Gregory looks back at Manfred.)**

 **Manfred**

Thank you, Your honor…

 **Gregory**

Objection! Your honor, this autopsy report is a fake!

 **Judge Perciding**

Oh really, how so?

 **Gregory**

The police hasn't even submitted an autopsy report yet. This one isn't even approved by the police department and can't be submitted as evidence.

 **(The crowd goes wild. Music Fades Out, Telling The Truth 2001)**

 **Judge Perciding**

(Slams Gavel) Order! Order in the court! I do find this very troublesome indeed. Mr. von Karma this is a very grave error that has come up.

 **Manfred**

I know how it looks your honor, but I didn't even get the time to have the police approve of this autopsy report.

 **Judge Perciding**

Submitting this autopsy report without the police's approval could cost you your badge Mr. von Karma. I can't submit this as evidence.

 **Manfred**

(Slams desk.) This trial can't end here yet. I'd like to call the defense to that stand.

 **Gregory**

Proposal denied, I will not have my client take the…

 **?**

Hold It!

 **Manfred**

(Smiles.)

 **(Music fades out.)**

 **Gregory**

Mr. Masters, what are you doing?

 **Masters**

I can't take this anymore, this trial has to end now. I'm making a confession Your honor, I did it. I was an accomplice to the murder of Isaac Dover, I assist in murdering the victim. It was me.

 **Gregory**

Masters, no.

 **Masters**

I'm sorry Mr. Edgeworth, but this is how it has to be.

 **Judge Perciding**

I'm ready to make my verdict. I find the defendant **GULITY**! (Gavel Slams.)

 **Gregory**

NOOOOOOOO!

 **December 28, 2001- 1:00 p.m. - Courthouse Hallway**

 **(Gregory, Yanni Yogi, and Miles Edgeworth are seen getting on the elevator.)**

 **Gregory**

( _I don't see how I lost. Where did I go wrong?_ )

 **December 28, 2001- 1:15pm- Courthouse Lobby**

 **Chief**

Manfred, we need to talk.

 **Manfred**

What is it?

 **Chief**

We need to talk about the autopsy report. How did you not notice it? It's not like you.

 **Manfred**

I messed up. We can let this slide right?

 **Chief**

I can't, I've covered you in the past, but I just can't do it this time. I hope you understand.

 **(Manfred enters the hallway.)**

 **Manfred**

EDGEWOOOOORTH!

 **December 28, 2001- 1:20pm- Courthouse elevator**

 **(The elevator begins to rumble. Search ~ Core 2001)**

 **Gregory**

Huh!

 **Yanni**

We're going to die!

 **Miles**

Papa, what's going on?

 **Gregory**

Remain calm it's only an earthquake.

 **(The lights goes out and the rumble stops.)**

 **Yanni**

(Press intercom.) Help someone help!

 **Gregory**

There not going to hear us.

 **Yanni**

Ah! We're gonna die, we're gonna die!

 **Gregory**

Would you calm down your using up to much air.

 **(Five minutes later.)**

 **Yanni**

Hey.

 **Gregory**

What is it?

 **Yanni**

You're using my air. Quit using my air.

 **Gregory**

What are you talking about?

 **Yanni**

(Said at same time as Gregory.) You're using my air!

 **(Yanni grasp Gregory's shirt.)**

 **Gregory**

Let go of me!

 **Yanni**

(Said at same time as Gregory.) Quit using my air!

 **(A gun roles to Miles' feet. Miles picks the gun up.)**

 **Miles**

Knock it off!

 **(Throws the gun, Miles blackout, the gun goes off.)**

 **?**

AAAHHHRRROOOOOGH!

 **(The light's comes on. A man walks in finds three passed out bodies. Picks up the gun and fires it at Gregory Edgeworth. Fades out with the man smiling, music fades out.)**

 **December 28, 2001- 5:00 p.m. - Grossberg's Office**

 **(Fades In, Robert Hammond and Marvin Grossberg are talking about a new case.)**

 **Grossberg**

Robert, I need you to take this case. I've got other business to tend to.

 **Robert**

Sure, whatever. So who's the dame I have to protect this time?

 **Grossberg**

(Sighs) The bailiff Yanni Yogi.

 **Robert**

I hate to burst your bubble Grossberg but Yanni Yogi is no dame.

 **Grossberg**

I know.

 **Robert**

Oh well, can't win them all this time. So when does the trial start?

 **Grossberg**

Tomorrow, so you better get cracking and talk with your client.

 **Robert**

I wonder how the police picked him.

 **Grossberg**

From a spirit medium. Her name is Misty Fey.

 **Robert**

I can't believe you actually believe in one of those.

 **Grossberg**

It's hard to say if I do or don't. They have wonderful powers.

 **Robert**

A bunch of fairytales to me. Okay I'm heading out.

 **Grossberg**

Good luck.

 **Robert**

Yeah, whatever.

 **(Robert exits, Redd White enters.)**

 **White**

Hey, Mr. Grossberg.

 **Grossberg**

Oh, hey Mr. White. Can, can I help you with something?

 **White**

(Flashes his Blings.) What's the big secret with the police department?

 **(Suspense 2001)**

 **Grossberg**

What do you mean?

 **White**

Rumor's going around that the police used their secret weapon.

 **Grossberg**

I wouldn't know about that.

 **White**

Everyone tied to the investigation knows about it! If you don't tell me I will own your office.

 **Grossberg**

No.

 **White**

(Flash blings.) Tell me what I want to know.

 **Grossberg**

(Sigh) The police department used a spirit medium to find the killer.

 **White**

Wonderful, the media will here about this. Oh, pray for a guilty verdict because if you don't I will have to charge you.

 **Grossberg**

But you can't.

 **White**

(Flash Bling.) Who's going to stop me?

 **(White exits. Music fades out)**

 **December 28, 2001- 5:30 p.m. - Detention Center.**

 **(Robert is talking to Yanni Yogi. Police Cell ~ Jailer's Elegy)**

 **Robert**

Do you remember anything when you went into the elevator.

 **Yanni**

I don't remember anything after the earthquake.

 **Robert**

You have a vague remembrance before you walked into the elevator.

 **Yanni**

That's correct.

 **Robert**

( _How can he testify in court. He's completely incompetent. I don't think he is fully aware that they arrested him._ ) Mr. Yogi, you don't have to worry, you're safe with me.

 **Yanni**

Be that it may be they can't treat me like this! I'm, I'm… Who am I?

 **Robert**

( _Yep, completely incompetent._ )

 **(Music fades out.)**

 **(To Be Continued)**

 **Next Time**

( _ **Phoenix**_ ) Robert goes to the crime scene and finds more information about the case. Once he gathers the info about the case he arrives at the trial. **Next Episode -** **The Case of DL-6.**

 **Bloopers**

 **1.**

 **?**

Hold It!

 **Manfred**

(Smiles.)

 **Gregory**

Mr. Masters, what are you doing?

 **Masters**

I can't take this anymore, this trial has to end now. I'm making a confession Your honor, I did it. I was an assailant to the murder of Isaac Dover, I assist in murdering the victim. It was me.

 **(Silence in the courtroom. Crickets chirping.)**

 **Masters**

I mean accomplice.

 **Manfred**

(Looks up at the Judge.) Gees, for a second their I thought I was going to win this trial without a penalty.

 **2.**

 **Masters**

I can't take this anymore, this trial has to end now. I'm making a confession Your honor, I did it. I was an assailant to the murder of Isaac Dover, I assist in murdering the victim. It was me. I mean accomplice.

 **Manfred**

Well, which is it, accomplice or assailant?

 **Masters**

It's accomplice, alright?

 **Manfred**

No, it's not alright. It's either one or the other. Your honor, I'd like to have this witness removed? He's very unreliable.

 **Judge Perciding**

Indeed, he is. He will be removed from the bench as of now.

12


	2. Episode 2: The Case of DL-6

**Episode 2: The Case of DL-6**

 **Series creator: Iris Harrington**

 **Episode Written by: Iris Harrington and Leo Carson**

 **Episode Edited by: Iris Harrington**

 **Bloopers Written by: Nicolas Harrington**

 **Based on the Video Game created by Capcom**

Ace Attorney Opening

 **Phoenix**

Hi, My name is Phoenix Wright. I was once a famous attorney that fought countless battles till one day I met a rookie prosecutor that cost me my badge. I aided Apollo through his battle. The courtroom has gotten to be even worse since I was gone. I went back and took the bar exam again to take on these fierce opponents. My road will change forever now because my old friends have come and helped me on my new quest in the courthouse. I am ready for battle, OBJECTION!

 **(Objection 2001: Ace Attorney: The Series Theme)**

 **Phoenix**

So to bring you up to date. I began telling you of a case Gregory Edgeworth went up against Manfred von Karma, who gave von Karma his very first penalty.

 **(Review from the first episode, Telling The Truth 2001)**

 **Gregory**

Objection! Your honor we are accusing this man of murder when we don't even know how or where the body is.

 **Judge Perciding**

You mean to tell me that we don't even have an autopsy report?

 **Manfred**

Objection! The autopsy report was delayed, my apologies to the court. Here is the autopsy report.

 **Gregory**

Ah!

 **Gregory**

Objection! Your honor, this autopsy report is a fake! The police hasn't even submitted an autopsy report yet. This one isn't even approved by the police department and can't be submitted as evidence.

 **(The crowd goes wild.)**

 **Judge Perciding**

(Slams Gavel) Order! Order in the court! I do find this very troublesome indeed. Mr. von Karma this is a very grave error that has come up.

 **Manfred**

I know how it looks your honor, but I didn't even get the time to have the police approve of this autopsy report.

 **Judge Perciding**

Submitting this autopsy report without the police's approval could cost you your badge Mr. von Karma. I can't submit this as evidence.

 **Manfred**

(Slams desk.) This trial can't end here yet. I'd like to call the defense to that stand.

 **Masters**

I can't take this anymore, this trial has to end now. I'm making a confession your honor, I did it. I was an accomplice to the murder of Isaac Dover, I assist in murdering the victim. It was me.

 **Gregory**

Masters, no.

 **Masters**

I'm sorry Mr. Edgeworth, but this is how it has to be.

 **Judge Perciding**

I'm ready to make my verdict. I find the defendant **GULITY**! (Gavel Slams.)

 **Gregory**

NOOOOOOOO!

 **Chief**

Manfred, we need to talk.

 **Manfred**

What is it?

 **Chief**

We need to talk about the murder weapon. How did you not notice it? It's not like you.

 **Manfred**

I messed up. We can let this slide right?

 **Chief**

I can't, I've covered you in the past, but I just can't do it this time. I hope you understand.

 **(Manfred enters the hallway.)**

 **Manfred**

EDGEWOOOOORTH!

 **(The elevator begins to rumble.)**

 **Gregory**

Huh!

 **Yanni**

We're going to die!

 **(Yanni grasp Gregory's shirt.)**

 **Gregory**

Let go of me!

 **Yanni**

(Said at same time as Gregory.) Quit using my air!

 **(A gun roles to Miles' feet. Miles picks the gun up.)**

 **Miles**

Knock it off!

 **(Throws the gun, Miles blackout, the gun goes off.)**

 **?**

AAAHHHRRROOOOOGH!

 **(The light's comes on. A man walks in finds three passed out bodies. Picks up the gun and fires it at Gregory Edgeworth. Fades out with the man smiling.)**

 **Robert**

Mr. Yogi, you don't have to worry, you're safe with me.

 **Yanni**

Be that it may be they can't treat me like this! I'm, I'm… Who am I?

 **Robert**

( _Yep, completely incompetent_.)

 **(Music fades Out, Recap Fades Out.)**

 **December 28, 2001- 6:00pm- Courthouse Hallway- 3** **rd** **Floor.**

 **(Robert Hammond talks to the lead investigator on the case.)**

 **Robert**

So what can you tell me from the crime scene?

 **Detective**

Someone was shot.

 **Robert**

(Scared) R-right, who are you again?

 **Detective**

They call me Badd, Tyrell Badd.

 **Robert**

Well Terrible Badd

 **Badd**

(Reaches in his coat.) Are you going to do your job or make fun of me and get seriously hurt?

 **Robert**

(Scared.) I wouldn't dream of it.

 **Badd**

You're that womanizing defense attorney. I remember you. Every case you dealt with has a woman as a suspect.

 **Robert**

Sorry if they like me.

 **Badd**

They wouldn't want to be 10 feet of you the way you treated them.

 **Robert**

The investigation please?

 **Badd**

Edgeworth was killed with a pistol, Yanni Yogi's pistol to be exact. Two bullets were fired. We are unable to find the second bullet.

 **Robert**

Maybe you guys aren't looking hard enough.

 **Badd**

(Reaches for his gun) I'll have to create the second one for you.

 **Robert**

(Scared) That's not necessary. Job well done.

 **Badd**

If you're so smart at finding evidence then you find the second bullet so I don't have to make one.

 **Robert**

Find then, I will. Then you can say to the whole courthouse that you guys are lazy. (Starts looking at the back of the elevator.)

 **Badd**

(Pulls his lollypop out of his mouth.) Fine then, I'll tell the whole courthouse that you are lazy as well. Since you are definitely looking in the wrong spot.

 **Robert**

(Turns around.) The crime scene is in the elevator right?

 **Badd**

Yeah, so what. The body was found next to the elevator door, not in the back of the elevator. We keep the interesting things up front. Oh, that's right women are your thing, right?

 **Robert**

Well you don't have to be an ass about it. Well I can't seem to find it.

 **Badd**

What'd I tell you? No use in finding something that doesn't exist.

 **Robert**

It has got to exist if there were two rounds that were fried.

 **Badd**

We're not even sure if to rounds were fired at the crime scene, for what we know is that the bullet could have been fired after his death.

 **Robert**

Then where would they fire that bullet?

 **Badd**

Why don't you ask the suspect?

 **Robert**

He won't ever remember that.

 **Badd**

Then we're stuck. The bullet is a dead end.

 **Robert**

What about Gregory's son?

 **Badd**

Miles? He doesn't even remember anything after the earthquake.

 **Robert**

This is getting nowhere fast.

 **Badd**

What's puzzling me is the fact that Yanni Yogi is a suspect. If Miles is as bad as he is then Yanni Yogi couldn't have shot him.

 **Robert**

That's what puzzles me too. (Looks back into the elevator.) But the spirit medium picked him.

 **Badd**

You're wrong, Gregory Edgeworth pick him. Gregory named him the suspect.

 **Robert**

(Looks back at Badd.) Oh come on, you too?

 **Badd**

An old saying once said, "If you eliminate the impossible then what remains is to be believed possible."

 **Robert**

I've heard that too.

 **Badd**

Then this investigation supposed to prove Yogi's guilt.

 **Robert**

The answers will have to come out in tomorrow's trail.

 **Badd**

Make the most of it. The only witness you got is Miles Edgeworth. If you don't mind I've got a courtroom to fix. (Walks towards the nearest courtroom.)

 **Robert**

Wow.

 **(Fades Out.)**

 **December 29, 2001- 10:00am- Courtroom No. 3**

 **(Gavel Slams. We see the Judge in the back of the courtroom, The prosecution on the left and Robert seated next to Grossberg on the right. Ace Attorney - Trial)**

 **Judge**

It's time for the trial of Mr. Yanni Yogi. Is the defense ready?

 **Robert**

Yes, your honor.

 **Judge**

Is the prosecution ready?

 **Prosecution**

Ready, your honor.

 **Robert**

( _What a lovely voice._ )

 **Grossberg**

I hope you're not drooling over Stacy McMichael over there.

 **Robert**

(Looks over to the prosecution side.) So, Stacy is it?

 **Stacy**

Yes.

 **Judge**

Ms. McMichael, I believe this is your first case.

 **Stacy**

This is my first murder case your honor.

 **Judge**

Please give out your opening statement.

 **Stacy**

Yes, your honor. The prosecution believes without a shadow of a doubt that the bailiff Mr. Yanni Yogi killed Mr. Gregory Edgeworth. He did it in the elevator with his own pistol.

 **Judge**

Okay, you may call your first witness.

 **Stacy**

(Nods.) The prosecution would like to call Detective Tyrell Badd to the stand.

 **(Badd takes the stand.)**

 **Robert**

( _I thought he said his name was Terrible._ )

 **Badd**

Good morning, your honor.

 **Judge**

Good morning.

 **Stacy**

Good morning, please state your name and occupation please.

 **Badd**

My name is Tyrell Badd. T- Y- E- L- L- B- A- D- D. I'm the lead investigator on this case.

 **Stacy**

(Smiles.) Thank you, would you tell us the crime scene please?

 **(Music Fades out - Testimony ~ Moderato 2001)**

 **Badd**

(Pull his lollypop out of his mouth.) Sure thing,

\- Around 1:15pm to 1:30pm Gregory Edgeworth entered the elevator.

-There was an earthquake at 1:20pm.

-The elevator quit working seconds later.

-The three became oxygen deprived.

-At 1:30pm Mr. Edgeworth was found dead.

-The pistol fired two shots.

\- Mr. Edgeworth was only hit once through the lungs.

 **(Music fades out.)**

 **Judge**

(Eyes wide open.) This sounds like it followed after another trial that day.

 **Badd**

It did your honor, almost right after the trial. The gap was only 15 minutes apart.

 **Judge**

That close? The court expects the pistol and the bullet into evidence. Mr. Hammond you may cross- examine the witness.

 **Robert**

( _This looks bad. What am I going to do? If I don't find a flaw In Detective Badd's logic here it will hurt my case. I've got to think about this real hard._ )

 **(Pursuit ~ Cornered 2001)**

 **Grossberg**

(Looks at Robert.) Robert, is everything all right?

 **Robert**

Something doesn't seem right about his testimony Grossberg, but I can't put my finger on it!

 **Grossberg**

You've gotta do something or your client is going to be found guilty.

 **Robert**

Wait a minute, that's it. (With finger pointing out.) OBJECTION!

 **(To Be Continued)**

 **Next Time**

( _ **Phoenix**_ **)** Robert is in a bind. He will he get out of this dangerous testimony that Detective Badd has given. Will Robert lose and find Yanni Yogi guilty, or does he have something up his sleeve. The trails only beginning, find out Yanni Yogi's fate in the next episode of Ace Attorney- **The DL-6 Trial**.

 **Robert**

It can't end here. I've got to find a way out if this.

 **Bloopers**

 **1.**

 **Robert**

Maybe you guys aren't looking hard enough.

 **Badd**

(reaches for his gun) I'll have to create the second one for you.

 **(Gun sounds off.)**

 **Badd**

Cut! Would the sound guy hold off the gun sound until I pull the trigger? (Facepalm.) Gees, and they are supposed to be professionals.

 **2.**

 **Badd**

My name is Tyrell Badd. T- W- E- L- L- B- A- D- D. I'm the lead investigator on this case.

 **Judge**

Are you well today, Mr. Badd?

 **Badd**

(Facepalm.) I am Twell.

 **3.**

 **Desember 29, 2001- 10:00 p.m. - Courtroom No. 3**

 **(Gavel Slams. We see the Judge in the back of the courtroom, The prosecution on the left and Robert seated next to Grossberg on the right. Ace Attorney - Trial)**

 **Judge**

Hmm, We need someone to fix that.

 **Robert**

Yeah, December is spelled wrong and this is a.m. not p.m.

15


	3. Episode 3: DL-6 Trial

**Episode 3: The DL-6 Trial**

 **Series creator: Iris Harrington**

 **Episode Written by: Iris Harrington and Leo Carson**

 **Episode Edited by: Iris Harrington**

 **Bloopers Written by: Nicolas Harrington**

 **Based on the Video Game created by Capcom**

Ace Attorney Opening

 **Phoenix**

Hi, My name is Phoenix Wright. I was once a famous attorney that fought countless battles till one day I met a rookie prosecutor that cost me my badge. I aided Apollo through his battle. The courtroom has gotten to be even worse since I was gone. I went back and took the bar exam again to take on these fierce opponents. My road will change forever now because my old friends have come and helped me on my new quest in the courthouse. I am ready for battle, OBJECTION!

 **(Objection 2001: Ace Attorney: The Series Theme)**

 **Phoenix**

We last left off during Robert's investigation.

 **(Recap of Episode 2. Pursuit ~ Cornered 2001)**

 _ **Phoenix**_

 _He runs into Detective Badd, the lead investigator. He tells Robert all he knows about the case at hand._

 **Robert**

So what can you tell me from the crime scene?

 **Detective**

Someone was shot.

 **Robert**

(Scared) R-right, who are you again?

 **Detective**

They call me Badd, Tyrell Badd.

 **Badd**

Edgeworth was killed with a pistol, Yanni Yogi's pistol to be exact. Two bullets were fired. We are unable to find the second bullet.

 **Robert**

(Turns around.) The crime scene is in the elevator right?

 **Badd**

Yeah, so what. The body was found next to the elevator door, not in the back of the elevator. We keep the interesting things up front. Oh, that's right women are your thing right?

 **Robert**

It has got to exist if there were two rounds that were fried.

 **Badd**

We're not even sure if to rounds were fired at the crime scene, for what we know is that the bullet could have been fired after his death.

 **Badd**

What's puzzling me is the fact that Yanni Yogi is a suspect. If Miles is as bad as he is then Yanni Yogi couldn't have shot him.

 **Robert**

That's what puzzles me too. (Looks back into the elevator.) But the spirit medium picked him.

 **Badd**

You're wrong, Gregory Edgeworth pick him. Gregory named him the suspect.

 **Robert**

(Looks back at Badd.) Oh come on, you too?

 **Badd**

An old saying once said, "If you eliminate the impossible then what remains is to be believed possible."

 **Badd**

Then this investigation supposes to prove Yogi's guilt.

 **Robert**

The answers will have to come out in tomorrow's trail.

 _ **Phoenix**_

 _Badd had to go help fix up one of the courtrooms that got damaged from the earthquake. The trial begins; a new prosecutor named Stacy McMichael prepares her battle with Robert Hammond._

 **Robert**

(Looks over to the prosecution side.) So, Stacy is it?

 **Stacy**

Yes.

 **Judge**

Ms. McMichael, I believe this is your first case.

 **Stacy**

This is my first murder case your honor.

 **Judge**

Please give out your opening statement.

 **Stacy**

Yes, your honor. The prosecution believes without a shadow of a doubt that the bailiff Mr. Yanni Yogi killed Mr. Gregory Edgeworth. He did it in the elevator with his own pistol.

 **Stacy**

(nods.) The prosecution would like to call Detective Tyrell Badd to the stand.

 **(Badd takes the stand.)**

 **Stacy**

(Smiles.) Thank you, would you tell us the crime scene please?

 _ **Phoenix** _

_When Detective Badd gives his testimony Robert is in a bond. For those who forgot here is the testimony line by line for you._

 **Badd**

(Pull his lollypop out of his mouth.) Sure thing,

-Around 1:15pm to 1:30pm Gregory Edgeworth entered the elevator.

-There was an earthquake at 1:20pm.

-The elevator quit working seconds later.

-The three became oxygen deprived.

-At 1:30pm Mr. Edgeworth was found dead.

-The pistol fired two shots.

\- Mr. Edgeworth was only hit once through the lungs.

 **(Music fades out.)**

 _ **Phoenix** _

_As skilled as I am the flaw isn't that easy to find, but it's there. Can you find it? If not keep watching as the trial unfolds._

 **December 28, 2001- 10:30am- Courtroom No. 3.**

 **(Pursuit ~ Cornered 2001)**

 **Grossberg**

(Looks at Robert.) Robert, is everything all right?

 **Robert**

Something doesn't seem right about his testimony Grossberg, but I can't put my finger on it!

 **Grossberg**

You've gotta do something or your client is going to be found guilty.

 **Robert**

Wait a minute, that's it. ( _It's all in the autopsy report. The time is way too short. There is no way Gregory Edgeworth was killed at 1:30 pm._ ) (With finger pointing out.) OBJECTION! Detective Badd, if what you say is true then everyone could not have been oxygen deprived at all.

 **(Music fades out, Objection! 2001)**

 **Badd**

How so?

 **Robert**

They would have to be in that elevator for almost an hour before being oxygen deprived. A mere 10 minutes isn't long enough. Mr. Edgeworth and the others had to be deprived around 2:00 pm before he was killed. The autopsy report states that as much. From 1:30 pm to 2:30 pm. Everyone had to know who killed who, but they don't.

 **Stacy**

Objection! That one hour varies between people Robert. Those whose blood count is lower than normal will deprive faster than those with normal blood count. Miles Edgeworth's blood count is much lower than average so it's possible the fate was less than one hour.

 **Robert**

Objection! It doesn't count for the ten minutes that Detective Badd described in his testimony.

 **Stacy**

(Shocked) What?

 **Robert**

Low blood count or not ten minutes is too damn short for anyone to be deprived.

 **Stacy**

But they were in the elevator at about 1:15 pm.

 **Robert**

Objection! The elevator was running at that time so air was circulating in that elevator before the earthquake.

 **Stacy**

(Drops her head.) No!

 **Grossberg**

That does seem to be a problem. The question is did Yanni Yogi get tested for having low blood count?

 **Stacy**

(Looks towards Grossberg.) To answer your question he did and his blood count is normal.

 **Robert**

(Shocked) Oh no.

 **Grossberg**

What's wrong?

 **Stacy**

The possibility that Mr. Yogi did kill Mr. Gregory Edgeworth is high.

 **Grossberg**

(Slums) Oh no. That's what you meant.

 **(Music Fades Out. Telling The Truth 2001)**

 **Judge**

This is quite the mystery.

 **Robert**

I have to think of something.

 **Stacy**

Your honor, I'd like to call my next witness please.

 **Judge**

Okay, who would you like to call up?

 **Stacy**

I would like to call up the defendant.

 **Robert**

Objection, your honor. In the condition Mr. Yanni Yogi is in he can't testify.

 **Judge**

Why not?

 **Robert**

I have reports on Yanni's condition. He's not able to remember the events at hand and may never will. It's even hard for him to remember much now. The damage is real bad.

 **Stacy**

But how can that be?

 **Robert**

It's like I said Yanni Yogi was completely out when Gregory Edgeworth was killed.

 **Stacy**

(Shocked) Then Gregory's spirit was wrong?

 **Robert**

I'm not one to believe in fairytales so the spirit medium was a complete fraud. Yanni Yogi did not kill Mr. Gregory Edgeworth. It was impossible.

 **Stacy**

Your honor, there's got to be some mistake.

 **Judge**

The paperwork is real. There's no mistake here. It says "Mr. Yanni Yogi is incompetent; he is unable to understand what is going on around him due to his lack of oxygen. This may have some permanent affects later in his lifetime. He will not be able to testify in a court of law under these circumstances." If what it says here is true, then Mr. Yanni Yogi will no longer be a bailiff in my courtroom.

 **Yogi**

What do you mean?

 **Judge**

This condition is serious. I don't think you will have the ability to do this job.

 **Stacy**

I don't get it.

 **Robert**

That's how the cookie crumbles my princess.

 **Stacy**

I am not royalty here Mr. Hammond, I would appreciate that you wouldn't think highly of me.

 **Robert**

Sorry sister.

 **Stacy**

And I am not your girl.

 **Robert**

Okay, you don't have to bite my head off.

 **Judge**

Who's biting whose head off? Decapitation is not allowed in my courtroom.

 **Badd**

Don't worry your honor, these kids were only playing.

 **Robert**

I'm in my 30's man.

 **Stacy**

And I'm 23 years old, but I can let it go since I like guys like you.

 **(Music fades out.)**

 **Judge**

This will conclude today's trial, I find the defendant, NOT GUILTY.

 **(Gavel Slams.)**

 **December 29, 2001- 11:30am- Defendant's Lobby No. 3.**

 **(We find Grossberg and Robert talking about the case. Won The Lawsuit ~ The First Success.)**

 **Grossberg**

Well Robert, I must be going.

 **Robert**

What for?

 **Grossberg**

I've got business to attend to.

 **Robert**

You've always got business to attend to.

 **Grossberg**

I'm sorry.

 **(Grossberg leaves, Stacy enters.)**

 **Robert**

Stacy, (Eyebrows starts jumping) what brings you here?

 **Stacy**

I feel sorry for your client.

 **Robert**

Why?

 **Stacy**

The reputation you have given him. He's never going to find a steady job now.

 **Robert**

That's life.

 **Stacy**

Is this how you treat all your other clients?

 **Robert**

All I care about is my win.

 **Stacy**

See if I ask you to be my defense attorney.

 **Robert**

Someone as beautiful as you would never get into trouble.

 **Stacy**

Maybe, but I will never show you any respect the way you treat your clients. Have a nice day Robert Hammond.

 **Robert**

You too.

 **(Stacy leaves, Detective Badd enters.)**

 **Robert**

Hey, Detective Badd.

 **Badd**

(Pulls lollypop out of his mouth.) Nice work out there kid.

 **Robert**

(Angered.) How old are you?

 **Badd**

(Puts his lollypop back in his mouth and pulls out his mirror and looks at his face.) None of your business. Let's leave it at that, I'm older than you.

 **Robert**

Whatever.

 **(Fades Out. Music fades out.)**

 **Next Time**

(Image of the next episode.) ( _ **Phoenix**_ ) It's time to take on my first case back as an attorney. This case takes a dead end for me. My client is from Japan. She's on vacation and gets herself in trouble. I can't believe she gets involved. To make things worse Interpol is involved. Edgeworth why didn't you tell me about Him. Oh no. Stay tuned to the next episode: **Turnabout** **A Girl and Her Puppy.**

 **Bloopers**

 **1.**

 **Judge**

The paperwork is real. There's no mistake here. It says "Mr. Yanni Yogi is competent; he is unable to understand what is going on around him due to his lack of oxygen. This may have some permanent affects later in his lifetime. He will not be able to testify in a court of law under these circumstances." If what it says here is true, then Mr. Yanni Yogi will no longer be a bailiff in my courtroom.

 **Yogi**

(Raise hand.) I'm confused.

 **Badd**

(Raises hand.) Yeah, so am I.

 **Judge**

(Eyes blinks in silence.)…

 **2.**

 **Robert**

They would have to be in that elevator for almost an hour before being oxygen deprived. A mere 10 minutes isn't long enough. Mr. Edgeworth and the others had to be deprived around 2:00 pm before he was killed. The autopsy report states that as much. From 1:30 pm to 2:30 pm. Everyone had to know who killed who, but they don't.

 **Stacy**

Objection! That one hour varies between people, Robert. Those whose blood count is lower than normal will deprive faster than those with normal blood count. Miles Edgeworth's blood count is much lower than average so it's possible the fate was less than one hour.

 **Robert**

Objection! It doesn't count for the ten minutes that Detective Edgeworth described in his testimony.

 **Stacy**

Who?

 **Badd**

(Reaches for his gun.) The kid is mine, I killed his dad. Is that what you are saying?

 **Robert**

Um, shit.

 **3.**

 **Robert**

That's how the cookie crumbles my princess.

 **Stacy**

I am not royalty here Mr. Hammond, I would appreciate that you wouldn't think highly of me.

 **Robert**

Sorry sister.

 **Stacy**

And I am not your girl.

 **Robert**

Okay, you don't have to bite my head off.

 **Judge**

I thought the execution was after the verdict?

 **Badd**

It usually is but we also need to follow the lines too Your Honor.

 **Judge**

Aboot, that. It needs a rewrite.

 **Badd**

Sorry, Iris' orders sir.

15


	4. Episode 4:Turnabout A Girl and Her Puppy

**Episode 4: Turnabout A Girl and Her Puppy**

 **Series creator: Iris Harrington**

 **Episode Written by: Iris Harrington and Leo Carson**

 **Episode Edited by: Iris Harrington**

 **Bloopers Written by: Nicolas Harrington**

 **Based on the Video Game created by Capcom**

 **(Search ~ Core 2001. As the scene opens up we see the body of the prosecutor Stacy McMichael on the floor of her apartment as the blood runs off her head. A young girl in her school uniform shocked at the scene.)**

 **?**

No. It wasn't me. I was only on vacation with my family from Japan. I don't even know her. InuYasha help me!

 **(Music Fades Out.)**

Ace Attorney Opening

 **Phoenix**

Hi, My name is Phoenix Wright. I was once a famous attorney that fought countless battles till one day I met a rookie prosecutor that cost me my badge. I aided Apollo through his battle. The courtroom has gotten to be even worse since I was gone. I went back and took the bar exam again to take on these fierce opponents. My road will change forever now because my old friends have come and helped me on my new quest in the courthouse. I am ready for battle, OBJECTION!

 **(Objection 2001: Ace Attorney: The Series Theme)**

 **July 5, 2027 - 10:00am- Wright & Co. Law Office**

 **(Maya is in an argument with Trucy when Phoenix trips over Trucy's hat.)**

 **Maya**

(Looks towards Phoenix.) Nick, what are you doing on the floor?

 **Phoenix**

(Getting up with Trucy's hat. Brushes it off.) Saying hi to Trucy's hat. May I ask what it's doing on the floor?

 **Trucy**

(Walks up to take the hat.) Sorry daddy, Maya hit it off my head. (Places it on her head.)

 **Phoenix**

(Looks towards Maya. Tilts his head.) Maya!?

 **Maya**

Come on Nick, I was only keeping her out of your desk.

 **Phoenix**

(Looks down at Trucy) Now Trucy, if that's true you know not to go through people's things without their permission.

 **Trucy**

(Looks at Phoenix with her hands closed.) But daddy?

 **Phoenix**

No buts, (Looks at Maya.) Maya do me a favor.

 **Maya**

Sure thing, Nick.

 **Phoenix**

If you're going to be the mother figure at least be nice to her.

 **Maya**

(Pits her hands on her hip.) Do you want me to give her a time out or ground her?

 **Phoenix**

(Shakes his head.) One of those will work.

 **(Maya is seen with her right hand on her head as she nods in distress. Phoenix walks up to his desk.)**

 **Trucy**

(Turns towards Phoenix.) Daddy?

 **Phoenix**

(Sits in his chair.) Go help your brother.

 **Trucy**

(Smiles.) Yes, daddy.

 **(Trucy exits.)**

 **Maya**

(Walks up to the desk.) I got a phone call from Gumshoe and Ema Skye today.

 **Phoenix**

(Writing something on a paper on his desk.) Another case?

 **Maya**

(Places her hands on the desk.) Yep, it'll be like old times.)

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Maya.) ( _Old times, Maya Fey has been my assistant since her sister Mia Fey died. I remember her when she was Trucy's age. This will be my first case with Maya since I lost my badge 8 years ago. Trucy is my daughter, we've known each other 8 years ago when her real dad was on trial. My last case before I lost my badge. We however had a defense attorney that was part of our team but do to the results of the trial leaving her traumatized she is unable to join us at this time. It did pain me to see her take that trial on her own when I knew she wasn't capable of doing so._ ) So who's the suspect?

 **Maya**

Her name is Kagome Higurashi, she's on vacation with her family from Japan.

 **Phoenix**

Let's meet her shall we?

 **Maya**

Why not?

 **(They leave as this scene fades.)**

 **July 5. 2027- 11:00am- Detention Center**

 **(As Phoenix takes his seat so does Kagome. She is shaking something terrible. Police Cell ~ Jailer's Elegy)**

 **Phoenix**

(Looks across to Kagome.) Hi, my name is Phoenix Wright.

 **Maya**

I'm Maya Fey.

 **Kagome**

(Looking on the floor.) K- Kagome.

 **Phoenix**

I plan on being your defense attorney.

 **Kagome**

(Looks up at Phoenix.) You'll help me?

 **Phoenix**

I'll do the best I can. I need you to tell me what happened.

 **Kagome**

I don't know how to begin. The scene was terrifying.

 **Phoenix**

Where were you?

 **Kagome**

I was on my way to my apartment when I heard someone fall in the apartment next to my family's room. (We see a black and white image of what Kagome seen.)

 **(Search ~ Core 2001** )

 **Kagome**

I opened the door to find a women's body.

 **(Music fades out, Police Cell ~ Jailer's Elegy continues again.)**

 **Phoenix**

Do you know this person by any chance?

 **Kagome**

(Shakes her head.) No I don't.

 **Maya**

(Looks at Kagome.) The room next to yours was the apartment to a prosecutor that use to work in Edgeworth's office.

 **Phoenix**

(Eyes opens wide.) That would mean her name is Stacy McMichael.

 **Maya**

(Shocked, Looks at Phoenix.) Hey, isn't she that prosecutor that worked on that DL-6 case?

 **Phoenix**

(Looks back at Maya.) You did your homework. Maya.

 **Kagome**

(Looks towards Phoenix and Maya.) Have any of you run into a man in a red Kimono?

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Kagome.) No, why?

 **Kagome**

If you do, please tell him not to worry. He has silver hair, and his name is InuYasha.

 **Phoenix**

(Nods.) Okay.

 **Kagome**

(Closes her hands together.) Thank you.

 **Phoenix**

You're welcome.

 **(They head out of the Detention Center. Music fades out as this scene ends.)**

 **July 15, 2027- 11:30am- Gatewater Hotel Hallway.**

 **(Phoenix runs into Gumshoe and someone in a red Kimono. Suspense 2001)**

 **InuYasha**

Knock it off! I wanted to know where Kagome is!

 **Gumshoe**

(With frown on his face.) Mr. Edgeworth, this dog- eared man is biting my head off.

 **(Enters Miles Edgeworth. Miles Edgeworth ~ Great Rival 2002)**

 **Edgeworth**

(Arms fold over.) Please keep your noise down, sir.

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at InuYasha.) Hey, are you InuYasha?

 **InuYasha**

(Looks back at Phoenix.) Ya, who wants to know?

 **Phoenix**

Phoenix Wright, to tell you that Kagome is alright. I have no choice to help her right now.

 **Edgeworth**

(Taps his fingers on his folded arms.) So, InuYasha is your name.

 **Maya**

(Stars forms in her eyes as she looks at InuYasha's ears) Ooh, look at those ears. There cute! (She runs up to InuYasha.) Can I touch them?

 **InuYasha**

(Looks back at Maya.) What's with everyone wanting to touch my ears?

 **Phoenix**

( _I wonder if Edgeworth is thinking what I'm Thinking_.)

 **Edgeworth**

(Points at InuYasha.) I'm having a hard time believing those are real.

 **Phoenix**

( _Yep_.)

 **InuYasha**

If you'd like to know I'm a half- demon, and yes these are real.

 **Edgeworth**

(Arms spread out and shakes his head.) First spirit mediums now demons. In my line of work demons was a metaphor for the flu.

 **InuYasha**

(Looks at Edgeworth.) Well I ain't no flu.

 **Maya**

(Looks at Phoenix.) Nick, I've got a bad feeling about this.

 **(Search ~ Core 2002)**

 **?**

Well if it isn't that prosecutor.

 **(Lang Shows up.)**

 **Edgeworth**

(Turns around to see Lang.) Lang, what are you doing here?

 **Lang**

Interpol in charge of this investigation, hands off.

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Edgeworth.) Edgeworth, who is this guy?

 **Edgeworth**

(Looks back at Phoenix.) He's head of the International Police.

 **Phoenix**

How come I haven't heard about him?

 **Edgeworth**

(Gives Phoenix a cold stare.) You mean to tell me Apollo didn't say anything about the last case Lang worked on?

 **Phoenix**

No.

 **Edgeworth**

He should have, because Lang is the reason for a new court law.

 **Phoenix**

(Shocked.) What?

 **Edgeworth**

Right, anyone out of the United States Interpol has the right to take over the crime scene. Local police must stay away from the scene.

 **Phoenix**

What about me?

 **Lang**

(Looks at Phoenix.) What business you need with the crime scene.

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Lang.) I'm Kagome's attorney. I would like permission to do my own investigation

 **Lang**

You'll have to wait until we finish.

 **Maya**

(Looks at Lang.) I don't know why we can't investigate too.

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Maya.) Maya relax.

 **Edgeworth**

(Looks at Phoenix.) I'll talk with him when the investigation gets underway.

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Edgeworth.) Can I ask just one question?

 **Edgeworth**

I don't see why not.

 **Phoenix**

If you guys are just starting, when did the crime occur?

 **Edgeworh**

(Folds his arms.) This morning at nine. The body was the only thing that was examined. Ema Skye is in charge of that.

 **Lang**

(Looks back at his team.) Let's investigate please.

 **Ema**

Hold It!

 **(Ema Skye enters the hallway. Music fades out, Ema Skye ~ Scientist Detective 2007)**

 **Ema**

(Raises her glasses.) You guys can't until we move the body.

 **Lang**

(Looks at Ema.) Who's the lady?

 **Edgeworth**

(Looks at Lang.) Your boss today, Lang.

 **Lang**

Well, we can't disobey the boss. Guys arrest the dog!

 **(Lang's team runs up to InuYasha.)**

 **Phoenix**

Hold It!

 **(Music fades out, Telling the Truth 2004)**

 **Lang**

(Looks at Phoenix.) What's up?

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Lang.) A suspect was already arrested. This would be an illegal arrest. Edgeworth, tell him what will happen if he makes an illegal arrest.

 **Edgeworth**

(Looks at Lang.) Lang, if you don't get a warrant from the chief of police your Interpol license will be revoked.

 **Lang**

(Looks at his team as they were about to place the handcuff on him.) Unhand him men. (The team quickly release, InuYasha.) So that means I have to escort him off the crime scene.

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at InuYasha.) InuYasha, my office now!

 **InuYasha**

(Looks at Phoenix.) Say what?

 **Phoenix**

We'll deal with this later.

 **InuYasha**

Fine, (Looks at Lang.) you guys can play with wolf boy here.

 **(Phoenix, Maya, and InuYasha leaves. Music fades out.)**

 **Lang**

(Looks at them as they leave.) I hate when people impersonate me.

 **InuYasha**

(Faint distant.) I heard that!

 **(Lang is shocked.)**

 **Edgeworth**

(Looks at Lang with folded arms.) The problem is Lang, he's not acting. That is really what he looks like.

 **Lang**

(Shocked.) What?

 **Edgeworth**

(Spreads his arms out.) You see, he's a demon. Half- demon to be exact.

 **Lang**

His fangs are bigger than mine.

 **Edgeworth**

(Shakes his head.) All better to bite you with.

 **(This scene fades out.)**

 **July 5, 2027- 12:00pm- Wright & Co. Law Office**

 **(InuYasha, Maya, and Phoenix are talking about the case.)**

 **Maya**

(Looks at Phoenix as he is about to sit at his desk.) What are we going to do?

 **Phoenix**

(Sit down in his chair, presses the intercom button.) Apollo, I want you in my office.

 **Apollo**

(On the Intercom.) Okay.

 **(Apollo and Trucy Shows up.)**

 **Apollo**

What's up?

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Apollo.) Why didn't you tell me about Interpol being involved withyour case?

 **Apollo**

(Puts his arm behind his head and closes his eyes.) Oh, that, I was afraid of what you might have done to them after what the chief did to Trucy.

 **(Search ~ Core 2002)**

 **Phoenix**

(Shocked.) What? Trucy what did Lang do to you?

 **Trucy**

(Looks at Phoenix in sadness.) He pushed me to the floor.

 **InuYasha**

(Looks at Phoenix with his arms folded.) Oh yeah, trust HIM with crime scene.

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Trucy.) Can you tell me why?

 **Trucy**

(Looks at Phoenix. Puts her index finger to her lips.) Well, after Ema Skye gave us the right to investigate he told me I wasn't allowed. I told him I was working with Apollo and he pushed me.

 **Phoenix**

I'll have to call Edgeworth to find out if he knows about this.

 **(Picks up the phone and calls Edgeworth. Edgeworth answers the phone.)**

 **Edgeworth**

(On the Phone.) Hello.

 **Phoenix**

(With phone to his ear.) Phoenix here, did Lang tell you about what he did to Trucy?

 **Edgeworth**

(On the Phone.) He said she was in the way.

 **Phoenix**

She was working with Apollo.

 **Edgeworth**

(On the Phone.) Is that so, what did he do to her?

 **Phoenix**

He pushed her off the crime scene.

 **Edgeworth**

(On the Phone.) Gumshoe take over, Lang you're going in front of the chief of police.

 **Lang**

(On the Phone.) Says who?

 **Edgeworth**

(On the Phone.) The lead prosecutor of this case, of course.

 **Lang**

(On the Phone.) Fine.

 **(Hangs Up.)**

 **Maya**

(Looks at Phoenix.) With Edgeworth on the case it saves the effort of having to do an investigation on our own.

 **InuYasha**

(Looks at Maya.) That guy is going to find Kagome guilty. (Looks back at Phoenix.)

 **Phoenix**

What does Edgeworth knows that we don't know?

 **(To Be Continued)**

 **Next Time**

( _ **Phoenix**_ _)_ The trial begins, but the road is a tough one. Lang on the witness stand. **Next Episode-** **Part 2- Trial to Die For.**

 **Bloopers**

 **(1)**

 **InuYasha**

Knock it off! I wanted to know where Kagome is!

 **Gumshoe**

(With frown on his face.) Mr. Edgeworth, this dog- eared man is biting my head off.

 **Edgeworth**

(Looks at Gumshoe.) Please keep your noise down, sir.

 **Gumshoe**

(Looks up at the ceiling.) So who are you addressing that too?

 **Edgeworth**

(Shocked) Wait, what do you mean?

 **Gumshoe**

(Looks at Edgeworth.) You looked at me the whole time when you said that.

 **Edgeworth**

(Looks at the camera) Ladies and Gentlemen this is the real Gumshoe, the bit where he is playing dumb is all an act.

 **(2)**

 **Maya**

(Looks towards Phoenix.) Nick, what are you doing on the floor?

 **Phoenix**

(Getting up with Trucy's hat.) Saying hi to Trucy's hat. May I ask what it's doing on the floor?

 **Maya**

(Looks down at Phoenix) Yah, just as soon as you get to your feet.

 **Phoenix**

Oh that was supposed to take place now?

 **Trucy**

You were supposed to say your line as you were getting to your feet.

 **(3)**

 **Maya**

(Looks at Phoenix.) With Nick on the case it saves the effort of having to do an investigation on our own.

 **Phoenix**

Yep, sure does, so who's doing the investigation again?

 **Maya**

(Looks at the camera) Wait, hold on, Edgeworth should be doing the investigation.

 **Cameraman**

At least that's what the script says.

18


	5. Episode 5: Part 2 - Trial To Die For

**Episode 5: Turnabout A Girl And Her Puppy: Part 2 - Trial To Die For**

 **Series creator: Iris Harrington**

 **Episode Written by: Iris Harrington and Leo Carson**

 **Episode Edited by: Iris Harrington**

 **Bloopers Written by: Nicolas Harrington**

 **Based on the Video Game created by Capcom**

Ace Attorney Opening

 **Phoenix**

Hi, My name is Phoenix Wright. I was once a famous attorney that fought countless battles till one day I met a rookie prosecutor that cost me my badge. I aided Apollo through his battle. The courtroom has gotten to be even worse since I was gone. I went back and took the bar exam again to take on these fierce opponents. My road will change forever now because my old friends have come and helped me on my new quest in the courthouse. I am ready for battle, OBJECTION!

 **(Objection 2001: Ace Attorney: The Series Theme)**

 **Phoenix**

(Recapping the events from Episode 4, Telling the Truth 2004) Last Time on Ace Attorney, I took a case, where a prosecutor from the DL- 6 case is killed. The suspect is a girl from Japan, she came here with her family on vacation. He name is Kagome Higurashi; her friend is InuYasha, a half- demon. I find out that someone from out- of- country Interpol is needed for the investigation. The events all will come to an end when I find out the answers to this law and the case in its entirety.

 **(Music fades out)**

 **July 6, 2027- 9:35am- Defendant's Lobby No. 1**

 **(Phoenix is talking to Edgeworth; Kagome and Maya are sitting on the couch in the Lobby. Courtroom Lobby ~ Beginning Prelude.)**

 **Phoenix**

(With arms folded.) So about Lang's situation?

 **Edgeworth**

(Folds his arms) I have to apologize to you Mr. Wright, I didn't know Lang did that to Trucy. Lang will not be head of this investigation.

 **Phoenix**

Who is?

 **Edgeworth**

(Lowers his arms) Ema Skye will be Gumshoe will be aiding Ms. Skye on this investigation.

 **Phoenix**

(Lowers his arms, Looks away.) Because she has to run forensic.

 **Edgeworth**

That's right.

 **Phoenix**

(Raises his head and looks Edgeworth in the eyes.) It seems this is going to be an old classic battle.

 **Edgeworth**

(Folds his arms, stare downs Phoenix.) If you're thinking I'm in this trial then you should rethink again.

 **Phoenix**

You said you were…

 **Edgeworth**

It would have been me, but our new Chief of police made some changes.

 **Phoenix**

Who's the new Chief of police?

 **Edgeworth**

(Lowers his arms.) I thought you knew; after all he was a magician in one of your cases.

 **Phoenix**

(Eyes pop out.) Valant!

 **Edgeworth**

I thought you and Trucy were on father/daughter terms.

 **Phoenix**

(Shakes his head.) I was never told that he became Chief of police. I heard he retired as a Magician.

 **Edgeworth**

(Places his right hand on Phoenix's left shoulder.) Good luck in your trial.

 **Phoenix**

(Smiles.) I'm going to need it.

 **(Edgeworth exits, Kagome gets up off the couch and approaches Phoenix.)**

 **Kagome**

(Swing her arms.) Is he a friend of yours?

 **Phoenix**

(Points at Kagome.) Not only that, he's working on your case.

 **Kagome**

Really?

 **Maya**

(Gets up off the couch.) Nick, we've got to go in the courtroom.

 **Phoenix**

(Shocked.) Oh, yeah.

 **(Music fades out.)**

 **July 6, 2027- 10:00am- District Courtroom No. 3**

 **(Gavel slams down. Ace Attorney Trials and Tribulations - Trial)**

 **Judge Perciding**

We are about to get this trial started on the case of Kagome Higurashi. I think that's how it's pronounced?

 **Phoenix**

(Thinking with his hand on his chin.) ( _Without thinking it the Judge got it right.)_

 **Judge Perciding**

(Closes his eyes.) Is the prosecution ready?

 **Klavier**

(Looks upon the defense.) Ready your honor.

 **Judge Perciding**

(Looks over to the defense.) Mr. Wright, I can't believe you're back.

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at the Judge.) Some old friends ask me to come back.

 **Judge Perciding**

(Closes his eye.) I'm glad you did, the trials have become a horror movie without you.

 **Phoenix**

(Places hand on his chin.) That bad, huh.

 **Maya**

(Rubs her head.) Sounds like the prosecution has been chopping heads off.

 **Phoenix**

With that many guilty verdicts it's a wonder why we are having court today.

 **Judge Perciding**

Opening statements please?

 **Klavier**

Yes, Ms. Kagome is without a doubt the guilty party to Ms. Stacy McMichael. I'm here to prove she hit Ms. McMichael on the head.

 **Kagome**

Can the prosecution not be so dramatic with his opening statement?

 **Judge Perciding**

(Shakes his head.) I will have to ask you not to frighten the poor girl with your opening statement.

 **Klavier**

I'm sorry heir judge, I'd like to call Ema Skye to the stand please?

 **(Music fades out Ema Skye approaches the witness stand. Ema Skye ~ Scientist Detective.)**

 **Ema**

(She smile and winks at the judge.) Morning everyone.

 **Klavier**

(Looks at Ema Skye.) Name and occupation please?

 **Ema**

(She places her right hand on her glasses.) I'm Ema Skye, and I'm the lead investigator on this case and I'm in charge of forensic.

 **Klavier**

Care to give us the layout of the crime scene?

 **Ema**

(Smiles, music fades out. Testimony ~ Moderato 2001) Okay.

\- The crime took place in Ms. Stacy McMichael's apartment.

\- The killer had attacked her just as she was going to take a shower, because we found the shower running at the scene.

\- The victim was found in her gown in the living room of her apartment.

\- She was struck once on the head with a wooden baseball bat.

\- This was approximately 9:00am yesterday.

 **(Music fades out.)**

 **Judge Perciding**

The court accepts the autopsy report and the baseball bat into evidence.

 **Phoenix**

(Rubs chin while looking at Ema.) Ms. Skye, I have a question to ask you.

 **Ema**

(Smiles.) Yes.

 **Phoenix**

(Rolls his eyes while rubbing his chin.) Was there a witness who saw this?

 **Ema**

(Nods.) Three of them.

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Ema with hands to his side.) Are they sure it was a female suspect?

 **Ema**

(Places her right hand on her glasses and winks.) They all say it was a female who killed her.

 **Phoenix**

Thank you.

 **Ema**

(Puts her hands to her side.) No problem.

 **Klavier**

At this time I would like to call up Kay Faraday to the stand.

 **Phoenix**

(Places his hand on his chin.) I would have thought she was with Edgeworth on an investigation.

 **(Kay Faraday approaches the witness stand.)**

 **Klavier**

(Looks at Kay.) Name and Occupation.

 **Kay**

(Looks flushed and pale.) Kay Faraday, and I'm Edgeworth's assistant at the High

Prosecutor's Office.

 **Klavier**

Oh, really, didn't know that one.

 **Maya**

(Hand on chin.) Nick, doesn't she look a little pale to you?

 **Phoenix**

Yeah, she's probably under the weather.

 **Maya**

I hope that's all.

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Maya.) What do you mean?

 **Maya**

(Places her hand on her chin.) I don't know.

 **Judge Perciding**

(Closes his eyes and nods.) Please give out your testimony.

 **Kay**

(Starts to sweat and shake. Testimony ~ Moderato 2001) Okay.

\- I had just got done using the restroom.

\- This was about 5 minutes to 9 when I saw a women dressed in black enter Ms. McMichael's apartment.

\- I peeked into the room to see what she was doing.

\- When I saw her swing a bat at Ms. McMichael.

\- Blood flew everywhere and I became sick to my stomach.

 **(Music fades out.)**

 **Judge Perciding**

(Eyes wide open.) I hope you're doing okay?

 **Kay**

(Sweating and shaking.) I'm fine.

 **Judge Perciding**

(Closes his eyes.) Mr. Wright, you may cross- examine the witness.

 **Phoenix**

(Points his finger.) Hold it!

 **(Suspense 2001)**

 **Judge Perciding**

(Eyes wide open.) What is it?

 **Phoenix**

Kay, why haven't you seen a doctor about your condition?

 **Kay**

(Sweating and shaking.) What are you talking about?

 **Phoenix**

I would cross-examine, (Points finger) but I can see you are not fine, (Puts hand down.) you're pale and sweating something terrible.

 **Kay**

(Sweating and shaking. She clutches herself.) I'm fine really.

 **Maya**

(Looks at Phoenix.) Iris wants to talk to you, Nick.

 **Phoenix**

(Eyes widen.) Iris?

 **Maya**

(Looks at Phoenix.) Call for a recess now!

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Judge.) Your honor, I need a recess, it's an emergency!

 **Judge Perciding**

(Nods.) Sounds like a good idea. We'll take a 20 minute recess. Court is adjourned.

 **(Gavel Slams. Music fades out)**

 **July 6, 2027, 11:00am- District Court, Defendant's Lobby No. 1**

 **(Iris approaches Kay and Phoenix. Maya and Kagome is sitting on the couch next to them. Search ~ Core 2001)**

 **Iris**

(Looks at Phoenix and Kay.) You're probably wondering why I called you here.

 **Kay**

(Sweating and shaking.) Why?

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Iris.) You know what's wrong.

 **Iris**

(Looks at Phoenix.) Ema said there was three witnesses, right?

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Iris.) Well, yeah.

 **Iris**

(Looks at Phoenix, places her right hand on her chest.) I'm one of them. (Looks at Kay.) Kay, you must see a doctor.

 **Kay**

(Sweating and shaking. Looks at Iris.) I'm fine.

 **Iris**

(Looks at Kay, places her hands on Kay's shoulders.) Your appendix burst, you're not fine.

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Kay.) That's why you're pale.

 **Iris**

(Removes her hands off of Kay. Still looking at Kay.) I've call Edgeworth to pick you up.

 **Kay**

(Sweating and shaking, Looks at Iris in tears.) I feel fine.

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Iris.) This proves it. Are you going to be called up?

 **Iris**

(Turns around facing away from them. Has hands behind her back.) I should have been.

 **(Music fades out, Search ~ Core 2002)**

 **Phoenix**

(Walks up to Iris and grabs her hand.) What do you mean?

 **Iris**

(Turn towards Phoenix, looks at him.) Because Klavier knew about Kay's condition and he didn't bother to tell the judge.

 **Maya**

(Gets up from the couch.) If this gets out, the judge will have to postpone today's proceedings.

 **Phoenix**

(Closes his eye, looks down, then looks back up and opens his eyes.) Klavier's not going to say anything. I will, let's go.

 **Maya**

Right.

 **(Music Fades Out.)**

 **July 6, 2027- 10:00am- District Courtroom No. 3**

 **(Gavel Slams. Ace Attorney - Trial)**

 **Judge Perciding**

(Looking around.) Where's our witness?

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at the judge.) She's being taken to the hospital. Now before you say anything, I have something to say. Kay should not have testify at all today. She had an appendicitis and her appendix burst at the exact moment that the crime occurred. The prosecution was aware of her condition and didn't do anything about it.

 **Judge Perciding**

(Looks at Klavier.) A safety of a witness is priority number one.

 **Klavier**

(Looks at the Judge.) But she said she was fine.

 **Judge Perciding**

(Shakes his head.) A prosecutor must know when and when not to risk it. I will have to remove you from this case. A new prosecutor will take your place in tomorrow's trial.

 **Klavier**

(Hits the wall with is right hand behind him.) I'm sorry heir judge.

 **Judge Perciding**

(Shakes his head.) You should be sorry for Ms. Kay Faraday. She would have died if she wasn't treated ASAP. The trial will resume tomorrow. This court is adjourned.

 **(Gavel slams. Music fades out.)**

 **July 6, 2027, 11:00am- District Court, Defendant's Lobby No. 1**

 **(Kagome approaches Phoenix, Maya is sitting on the couch. Courtroom Lobby ~ Beginning Prelude)**

 **Kagome**

(Looks at Phoenix.) I'm not sure what happened?

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Kagome.) They have to appoint a new prosecutor for this case. I'm almost sure it's going to be Edgeworth.

 **Edgeworth**

(Points out to Phoenix.) Hold It!

 **(Music fades out, Miles Edgeworth - Great Rival 2002)**

 **Edgeworth**

(Arms Folded.) Who was the prosecutor that almost sent Kay to her death bed?

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Edgeworth, then looks down.) Klavier Gaven.

 **Edgeworth**

(Stares at Phoenix.) I have to replace him?

 **Kagome**

(Looks at Edgeworth.) Mr. Edgeworth, are you going to be hard on me?

 **Edgeworth**

(Looks at Kagome. Folds his arms.) All I can say is sit back and watch the show. (Drops his arms, looks at Phoenix.) Mr. Wright, Gumshoe will provide you with info about the case. Kagome is not in the safe yet.

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Edgeworth.) There's another witness?

 **Edgeworth**

(Looks at Phoenix.) Yes, I didn't want to bring him on, but there is no choice.

 **Phoenix**

(Eyes wide open.) ( _Who is the witness?)_

 **(To Be Continued)**

 **Next Time**

 **(** _ **Phoenix**_ **)** (Image of the next episode.) Who is this witness? Kagome is in a tight squeeze. I get flashbacks when Edgeworth was my client. Next Episode- **Part 3- Death Row Turnabout.**

 **Bloopers**

 **(1)**

 **Phoenix**

(With arms folded.) So about Lang's situation?

 **Edgeworth**

(Folds his arms) I have to apologize to you Mr. Wright, I didn't know Lang did that to Trucy. Lang will not be head of this investigation.

 **Phoenix**

Who is?

 **(They look off camera to see that the camera guy had fallen from his seat.)**

 **Edgeworth**

(Points.) Treat your seat as if it was a car seat, then you won't have to worry about falling from your seat.

 **(2)**

 **Iris**

(Looks at Phoenix and Kay.) You're probably wondering why I called you here?

 **Kay**

(Sweating and shaking.) Why?

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Iris.) You know what's wrong.

 **Iris**

(Looks at Phoenix.) Ema said there was three witnesses, right?

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Iris.) Well, yeah.

 **Iris**

(Looks at Phoenix, places her right hand on her chest.) I'm one of them. (Rubs her head, then turns around to see a microphone behind her.) I mean seriously fellas, you guys do not have to be that fresh with me. I know I'm pretty and all, but the microphone needs to be at a distance.

 **(3)**

 **Edgeworth**

(Points out to Phoenix.) Hold It!

 **(Music fades out, Pursuit ~ Cornered)**

 **Edgeworth**

(Arms Folded.) Who was the prosecutor that almost sent Kay to her death bed? And what's with the music playing in the background? I mean, come on, can't any of you get it right?

16


	6. Episode 6: Part 3 - Death Row Turnabout

**Episode 6: Turnabout A Girl And Her Puppy: Part 3 - Death Row Turnabout**

 **Series creator: Iris Harrington**

 **Episode Written by: Iris Harrington and Leo Carson**

 **Episode Edited by: Iris Harrington**

 **Bloopers Written by: Nicolas Harrington**

 **Based on the Video Game created by Capcom**

Ace Attorney Opening

 **Phoenix**

Hi, My name is Phoenix Wright. I was once a famous attorney that fought countless battles till one day I met a rookie prosecutor that cost me my badge. I aided Apollo through his battle. The courtroom has gotten to be even worse since I was gone. I went back and took the bar exam again to take on these fierce opponents. My road will change forever now because my old friends have come and helped me on my new quest in the courthouse. I am ready for battle, OBJECTION!

 **(Objection 2001: Ace Attorney: The Series Theme)**

 **Phoenix**

(Recap of episode 5, Search ~ Core 2002: From Justice For All.) I walk into the courtroom and Kay Faraday almost died at the witness stand. Iris had me call for recess and have Kay be sent to the hospital. Kay claims to be alright when she found out her appendix burst. Klavier was called off as the prosecutor and Edgeworth is now the prosecutor. Who is the new witness he's talking about?

 **(Music fades out)**

 **July 6, 2027- 4:00 p.m. - Gatewater Hotel Hallway**

 **(Phoenix is talking to Gumshoe)**

 **Phoenix**

(Shocked) Who is the witness that Edgeworth is talking about?

 **Gumshoe**

(Looking up) Hmm… let me think, Kay, Mr. Higurashi, and Iris Fey. I can only think of three witnesses.

 **Phoenix**

(points at Gumshoe) Edgeworth said there was a forth one.

 **Gumshoe**

Lang questioned him then.

 **Phoenix**

(Puts hand down) Who is he?

 **Gumshoe**

(Laughs.) I don't know, I saw a mask with four purple bars.

 **Maya**

(Places hand on chin) That sounds like Diego Armando.

 **Phoenix**

(Grime Look) That… can't be. (Places hand on chin) Wait a minute, purple bars?

 **Gumshoe**

(Laughs) He has brown hair too.

 **Ema**

(enters Ema) He must be Johnathan Armando.

 **Phoenix**

(Grim Look) He had a son?

 **Ema**

(Look up) A lot has happened in 8 years, Mr. Wright.

 **Phoenix**

(Grim Look) That man hasn't forgotten me.

 **Ema**

That may be true.

 **Maya**

So what evidence do we have that relates to Kagome.

 **Gumshoe**

Fingerprints on the bat and the black hair. It matches her DNA.

 **Phoenix**

Another bind.

 **Ema**

Funny, Apollo never had it this hard at all.

 **Phoenix**

(Grim Look) He's never had to go through what I've been through.

 **Gumshoe**

(Laughs.) Yeah, Edgeworth had those days, When Iris was a suspect.

 **Phoenix**

(Grim Look) Lets not go down that road.

 **Gumshoe**

(Laughs) No problem, let's focus on the case at hand now. So Stacy was here with her daughter Tammy.

 **Phoenix**

(Places hand on chin.) Tammy?

 **Ema**

Yeah, she's 12 years old right now.

 **Phoenix**

Edgeworth was wrong. (Points to Ema) There's five witness.

 **Ema**

(Looks up) Yeah, I don't see how she could not have witness it.

 **Gumshoe**

(Grim Look) I would hate to think she was a suspect.

 **Phoenix**

Tell me more about Tammy.

 **Ema**

Tammy is a bright girl, afraid of almost every person she doesn't know. She's a straight A student, and she's very tiny. About the size of a 9 year old child.

 **Phoenix**

That rules her out as a suspect for sure.

 **Maya**

Where is she?

 **Ema**

Right now she's in a child care.

 **Phoenix**

She's at the Cand T Care Unit.

 **Maya**

I know that place. They tried to put Pearly there and I told them not to. I ended up signing as Pearly's legal guardian.

 **Phoenix**

Now I only need to hear her testimony. I hope Edgeworth questions her.

 **Maya**

Why aren't we?

 **Gumshoe**

Interpol won't allow you to. You have to get their permission.

 **Phoenix**

I won't try. Interpol may try to shoot me.

 **Ema**

Rough road.

 **Phoenix**

Lets go, Maya.

 **Maya**

Okay. (They leave)

 **July 6, 2027- 5:00 p.m. - Detention Center**

 **(Phoenix is talking to Kogome when InuYasha comes in. Police Cell ~ Jailer's Elegy)**

 **Kagome**

(Shocked) InuYasha, what are you doing here?

 **InuYasha**

(Eyes closes.) I wanted to see how a defense attorney works.

 **Phoenix**

I would like to know if you saw anyone at the time of the murder.

 **Kagome**

No, I don't think so. That girl on the witness stand was in the bathroom at the time when I left.

 **Phoenix**

You should have seen the killer?

 **Kagome**

I didn't.

 **InuYasha**

(Fire in eyes.) Come on Kagome, think of something. You have to remember something or you'll be found guilty!

 **Kagome**

(Closes eyes) Sit boy!

 **(InuYasha hit's the floor.)**

 **Maya**

(Looks at Kagome.) But InuYasha is right, you have to remember what you saw! Its things like this that sends you to jail. Interpol isn't going easy on you.

 **Kagome**

(Crying) What do you mean?

 **Phoenix**

Interpol has already got your head on a platter.

 **InuYasha**

(Still on the floor faces down.) That's what I've been trying to tell you.

 **Kagome**

(Crying) I'm sorry, it wasn't me. I was only on vacation with my family from Japan. Why would I kill someone that I don't know? InuYasha help me?

 **(3 Psyche-Locks shows up. Music fades out, Psyche-Locks)**

 **Phoenix**

( _What the Hell?)_

 **Maya**

(Looks at Phoenix.) What is it Nick?

 **Phoenix**

Three Psyche- Locks showed up.

 **InuYasha**

(Gets up) I'm here for you, Kagome.

 **Phoenix**

Hold It! I don't believe you are telling me everything.

 **Kagome**

(Crying) What do you mean?

 **Phoenix**

You know Stacy and this is how. (Shows Tammy's Profile.) You know her daughter

Tammy.

 **Kagome**

What gives you that idea?

 **Phoenix**

(Puts hand on chin.) You may not know her by name, but you've ran into her quite a bit. A girl that's afraid of everyone she doesn't know. You probably saw this girl run away from you a number of times.

 **InuYasha**

I even know that girl. She's seen all the time in that hotel.

 **Kagome**

What does that prove?

 **Phoenix**

Did you ever speak to Stacy about Tammy?

 **Kagome**

Maybe, I don't remember.

 **Phoenix**

I would believe Tammy was there when her mother died. She ran into the bathroom didn't she?

 **Kagome**

Now that you mention it I did see someone run into the bathroom.

 **Maya**

She didn't just run into the bathroom, you told her to run into the bathroom.

 **Phoenix**

Which means she remembers you and you spoke to her.

 **(The Psyche- Locks all unlock. Music fades out.)**

 **Kagome**

But how did you know?

 **Phoenix**

Since I believe in InuYasha I will tell you my secret. This magatama lets me see into people's hearts. You'll need to testify in order to get an acquittal.

 **Kagome**

What?

 **Maya**

You've got no choice. They will find you guilty.

 **Kagome**

I don't feel good.

 **July 7, 2027- 10:00 a.m. - Courtroom No. 3**

 **(Gavel Slams. Ace Attorney - Trial)**

 **Judge Perciding**

Now we will continue the trial of Ms. Kagome Higurashi. Is the defense ready?

 **Phoenix**

Ready your honor.

 **Judge Perciding**

Is the prosecution ready?

 **Edgeworth**

Ready your honor, I would start by calling up my first witness now. I'd like to call Mr. Johnathan Armando to the stand.

 **(Johnathan takes the witness stand.)**

 **Edgeworth**

Name and occupation please?

 **Johnathan**

Johnathan Armando, but you can call me…

 **Phoenix**

(Grim Look) Godot.

 **Johnathan**

Godot? That's my father, try Johnathan Godot. My job is an attorney. I have no badge for a specific attorney.

 **Edgeworth**

He's a private attorney hired by the state. They call him to fill in any role.

 **Judge Perciding**

I see.

 **Edgeworth**

Please tell us what you saw at the hotel.

 **Johnathan**

(Testimony ~ Moderato 2004.) Okay

\- I was asked by the state to get Stacy ready for her trial.

\- When I approached her apartment I found a young girl with long black hair at her apartment door.

\- I called the police only to find blood on her hands.

\- She also had a baseball bat in her hands.

 **(Music fades out.)**

 **Phoenix**

(Shocked.) What? (Sweating bullets.) Nobody said anything about Kagome having the baseball bat!

 **(Telling The Truth 2001)**

 **Maya**

(Looks at Kagome.) Kagome hid her face.

 **Phoenix**

(Sweating Bullets.) There has to be something wrong here.

 **Maya**

(Puts hand on chin.) How can we prove that she wasn't holding the baseball bat?

 **Phoenix**

(Puts hand on chin.) I need a time to think.

 **Edgeworth**

(Shakes head with arms out.) I didn't see this one coming.

 **Phoenix**

Mr. Armando, are you sure the girl you saw had long black hair like my client there?

 **Johnathan**

(Sniffs coffee.) It was your client, Mr. Wright. She looked at me and said she found her here on the floor of her apartment.

 **Phoenix**

(Sweating Bullets.) But it can't be right.

 **Maya**

What do we do Nick? This is starting out just like that case we did when Edgeworth was the suspect.

 **Phoenix**

But this time I know the testimony wasn't tampered with. Interpol was the one who questioned him not Edgeworth.

 **Edgeworth**

Hold It! (Points at Johnatan.) Mr. Armando, I have to warn you, if anyone tampered your testimony you and that party will be fined.

 **Johnathan**

You have my word.

 **Maya**

We just have to keep asking questions.

 **Phoenix**

What to ask though?

 **Judge Perciding**

I'm afraid the defense can't prove anything so I will pass my verdict. I find the defendant **GUILTY**.

 **Kagome**

What? But I didn't do it. InuYasha, help me!

 **Phoenix**

I've gotta do something.

 **Maya**

But we need something.

 **Edgeworth**

Hold It! (Looks at Kagome.) Kagome, if you have something to say, say it.

 **Kagome**

I'm sorry about the bat that was all I touched when I told Tammy to run to the bathroom. I was protecting Tammy from the killer.

 **Phoenix**

Objection!

 **(Music fades out Objection! 2001.)**

 **Judge Perciding**

Who said that?

 **Phoenix**

It was me. I found a flaw in Mr. Armando's testimony.

 **Judge Perciding**

Deja-vu man. Deja-vu. I'll have to remove my verdict. Out with it.

 **Phoenix**

The flaw is in the blood.

 **Judge Perciding**

The blood?

 **Edgeworth**

The blood?

 **Maya**

What do you mean Nick?

( **To Be Continued** )

 **Next Time**

( _ **Phoenix**_ ) The trial isn't over yet. Kagome has one more day. What will the last three witnesses will say. Find out in the next episode. **Part 4- Turnabout Mysteries**

 **Bloopers**

 **(1)**

 **Phoenix**

(Shocked) Who is the witness that Edgeworth is talking about?

 **Gumshoe**

(Looking up) Hmm… let me think, Kay, Mr. Higurashi, and Iris Fey. I can only think of three witnesses.

 **Phoenix**

(points at Gumshoe) Edgeworth said there was a forth one.

 **Gumshoe**

Lang questioned him then.

 **Phoenix**

(Puts hand down) Who is he?

 **Gumshoe**

(Laughs.) I don't know, I saw a mask with four red purple bars.

 **Phoenix**

(Pulls the script out of his back pocket.) Umm, that's not right.

 **Gumshoe**

(Looks at script.) Oh dang.

 **(2)**

 **Judge Perciding**

I'm afraid the defense can't prove anything so I will pass my verdict. I find the defendant...

 **(The camera being used falls to the floor.)**

 **Judge Perciding**

You mind picking that up? We are running a trial here?

 **Phoenix**

Your honor, you are not a real judge.

 **Judge Perciding**

Oh, carry on then.

 **(3)**

 **Kagome**

I'm sorry about the bat that was all I touched when I told Tammy to run to the bathroom.

I was protecting Tammy from the killer.

 **(Everyone is looking at Kagome when she is saying that.)**

 **Kagome**

What? Is there something on my face?

 **Phoenix**

Yes, tears. Was that line a bit emotional for you?

 **Kagome**

(Wipes tears.) Sort of, I didn't realize I was crying.

 **(4)**

 **InuYasha**

(Fire in eyes.) Come on Kagome, think of something. You have to remember something or you'll be found guilty!

 **Kagome**

(Closes eyes) Sit boy!

 **(Nothing happens.)**

 **InuYasha**

YO!, Prop guy, your rip cord isn't working. (Falls to the floor.) A little late.

17


	7. Episode 7: Part 4 - Turnabout Mysteries

**Episode 7: Turnabout A Girl And Her Puppy: Part 4 - Turnabout Mysteries**

 **Series creator: Iris Harrington**

 **Episode Written by: Iris Harrington and Leo Carson**

 **Episode Edited by: Iris Harrington**

 **Bloopers Written by: Nicolas Harrington**

 **Based on the Video Game created by Capcom**

Ace Attorney Opening

 **Phoenix**

Hi, My name is Phoenix Wright. I was once a famous attorney that fought countless battles till one day I met a rookie prosecutor that cost me my badge. I aided Apollo through his battle. The courtroom has gotten to be even worse since I was gone. I went back and took the bar exam again to take on these fierce opponents. My road will change forever now because my old friends have come and helped me on my new quest in the courthouse. I am ready for battle, OBJECTION!

 **(Objection 2001: Ace Attorney: The Series Theme)**

 **Phoenix**

(Flash back to Episode 7, Objection 2004) I had gotten a guilty verdict. The judge was right it was déja-vu. When Johnathan Armando got to the witness stand, I was completely stumped. That's when the Judge gave the guilty verdict. Then I remembered something.

 **(Music fades out)**

 **July 7, 2027- 11:00 am.- Courtroom No.3**

 **(Telling The Truth 2001)**

 **Edgeworth**

Hold It! (Looks at Kagome.) Kagome, if you have something to say, say it.

 **Kagome**

I'm sorry about the bat that was all I touched when I told Tammy to run to the bathroom. I was protecting Tammy from the killer.

 **Phoenix**

Objection!

 **(Music fades out Objection! 2001.)**

 **Judge Perciding**

Who said that?

 **Phoenix**

It was me. I found a flaw in Mr. Armando's testimony.

 **Judge Perciding**

Déja-vu man. Déja-vu. I'll have to remove my verdict. Out with it.

 **Phoenix**

The flaw is in the blood.

 **Judge Perciding**

The blood?

 **Edgeworth**

The blood?

 **Maya**

What do you mean Nick?

 **Phoenix**

(Puts hand on chin.) If she was the killer then blood should have been on her clothes and on her face when a deadly blow to the head occurs, (Waving paper) then blood should have sprayed all over, including the killer.

 **Maya**

(Looks at Phoenix.) There's another flaw, Nick.

 **Phoenix**

(Puts hand on chin.) What's that?

 **Maya**

Why would Kagome tell Tammy to go to the bathroom for protection? I understand telling her to leave because of her mother, but she said protect her.

 **(Music fades out, Pursuit ~ Cornered 2001)**

 **Phoenix**

(Shocked.) ( _She's right, Kagome said she saw no one, but Tammy. Could the killer still have been nearby?_ ) Your honor, we have to hear Tammy's testimony. It's the only way to end this.

 **Edgeworth**

Objection! (Points at Phoenix) Mr. Wright, you have forgotten. Interpol has control of this case. Getting Tammy to testify has to be cleared through Interpol.

 **Judge Perciding**

Then you better get Interpol to have her testify. I do have power here and they better or they will be in a hearing about this.

 **Edgeworth**

(Shocked.) It will be my pleasure your honor. This trial isn't over yet. I have two other witnesses that were scheduled today too.

 **Judge Perciding**

Then we should take a recess for now to get the witnesses ready. This court is adjourned.

 **(Gavel Slams. Music fades out.)**

 **July 7, 2027, 12:01 pm. - Defendant's Lobby No. 1**

 **(Phoenix talks to Kagome. Courtroom Lobby ~ Beginning Prelude.)**

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Kagome.) Now do you see what I mean when I told you that you have to testify?

 **Kagome**

Yes, I'm scared.

 **Phoenix**

It will all come to an end soon.

 **Kagome**

(Looks down.) You know I didn't do it.

 **Phoenix**

Edgeworth knows too.

 **Maya**

That's why he had you to speak up.

 **Kagome**

But he's a prosecutor.

 **Phoenix**

I know, but he will make sure Interpol doesn't find you guilty if you are not guilty.

 **Maya**

We have to get back to the courtroom.

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Maya.) Okay. ( _I wonder how Kagome's going to feel when her grandfather testifies._ )

 **July 7, 2027- 12:30 p.m. - Courtroom No. 3**

 **(Trial Begins 2001)**

 **Judge Perciding**

Let's get this trial underway.

 **Edgeworth**

I would like to call up Mr. Higurashi to the stand please.

 **(Mr. Higurashi takes the stand.)**

 **Edgeworth**

Name and occupation please.

 **Mr. Higurashi**

I'm Known as grandpa Higurashi and my profession is a priest.

 **Edgeworth**

Then tell us what you saw or maybe heard during the crime.

 **Mr. Higurashi**

(Music fades out, Testimony ~ Moderato 2001) Right.

\- I was coming back from the diner.

\- They served up a great breakfast.

\- I heard a woman scream and it shocked me to the core.

\- I saw Kagome run out of the room with blood all over her.

\- She fell to the floor.

\- And that was all I saw.

 **Judge Perciding**

How very disturbing.

 **(Music fades out, Telling The Truth 2004)**

 **Maya**

(Looks at Phoenix in shock.) Nick, Kagome is shaking really bad.

 **Phoenix**

I would too if my grandfather was trying to find me guilty. Mr. Higurashi, are you sure that you saw blood all over her?

 **Mr. Higurashi**

(Looks at Phoenix.) Of course, I have her bloody clothes right here.

 **Phoenix**

(Shocked.) WHAT?!

 **Edgeworth**

(Shocked.) I was not told about this. Damn you Klavier, you knew this was going to happen.

 **Maya**

(Looks at Phoenix.) Maybe that's why she was shaking.

 **Phoenix**

No, there's more to her shaking than them clothes. We need to hear Iris' testimony. Your honor, I accepted these blood covered clothes.

 **Judge Perciding**

(Nods.) Okay. (Shocked.) This is getting weird.

 **Edgeworth**

The only one who can answer about these clothes is Ema.

 **(Ema takes the stand.)**

 **Ema**

We tested the blood yesterday afternoon when Mr. Higurashi brought them to me. The blood doesn't belong to the victim.

 **Phoenix**

(Shocked. Sweating bullets) Then who do they belong to?

 **Ema**

She's testifying today about it.

 **Edgeworth**

(Points at Ema.) Then let's bring her out.

 **(Iris takes the stand as Ema and Mr. Higurashi leaves. Music fades out.)**

 **Edgeworth**

First of all, are you capable of testifying?

 **Iris**

Yes.

 **Edgeworth**

Name and occupation please?

 **Iris**

My name is Iris Fey. And I am a Nun at the Hazakura Temple. I'm staying at Gatewater because Maya asked me to.

 **Edgeworth**

Now before you testify I would like to present evidence. (Show a knife.) I have a knife here with the victim's fingerprints on them and blood on it. With that Iris can testify.

 **Iris**

(Testimony ~ Allegro 2004) Thank you.

\- I was with Stacy and her daughter before the incident.

\- Tammy was one of them I was tutoring for a while.

\- Then I heard the door slam open when I saw a woman in black come and attack me with a knife.

\- Stacy pushed her off me and pulled the knife out of me.

\- Then she picked up Tammy's baseball bat and hit Stacy on the head real hard and she went down.

\- I could not move, but I heard someone yell out to Tammy and saw the woman in black fighting off someone.

\- I saw Kay passed out outside of the room.

\- I blacked out.

 **(Music fades out.)**

 **Judge Perciding**

(Shocked.)…

 **Edgeworth**

(Shocked.)…

 **Maya**

(Looks at Phoenix.) The Judge and Edgeworth's eyes are about to fall out.

 **Phoenix**

(Sweating Bullets.) Mine would be too. The mystery has finally risen.

 **Maya**

That would explain how Kagome got blood on her hands.

 **Phoenix**

Iris did Kagome fall next to you?

 **Iris**

I don't…

 **Kagome**

(Shocked.) That was you? I saw a girl on the floor, but didn't know who it was.

 **(Search ~ Core 2002)**

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Kagome.) Thanks you Kagome, for answering my question.

 **Kagome**

Oh, no problem.

 **Phoenix**

(Puts hand on chin.) But we can't be sure who the woman in black is and who fought with her.

 **Edgeworth**

This does not take Kagome off the hook.

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Edgeworth.) I know, Iris, did you see what the other person was wearing?

 **Iris**

No, I saw Kay before I blacked out.

 **Phoenix**

You knew then something was wrong with Kay.

 **Iris**

Well at first I thought she was pregnant because she looked swelled around the waist. It's not until I saw her in the lobby that I knew.

 **Phoenix**

What time did the hospital released you?

 **Iris**

Around 10:30 the next morning, the stab wound was minor. Even a minor wound I lost a lot of blood.

 **Phoenix**

No help, I can't find out where Kagome was in this testimony.

 **Maya**

(Looks at Phoenix.) Mr. Higurashi already made her look like the criminal.

 **Phoenix**

Maybe, but that doesn't prove it either. We need to hear Tammy's testimony.

 **Judge Perciding**

Well we need more answers, Mr. Edgeworth have Interpol clear Tammy for tomorrow so we can continue.

 **Edgeworth**

I'm on it your honor.

 **Judge Perciding**

Then this case is over for today. Court's adjourned.

 **(Gavel Slams. Music fades out.)**

 **July 7, 2027- Wright & Co. Law Office**

 **(Phoenix is talking to Maya.)**

 **Phoenix**

So Maya, why'd you ask Iris to stay at Gatewater?

 **Maya**

Iris was taking care of my daughter.

 **Phoenix**

(Shocked.) You have a daughter, how sweet. Who's the daddy?

 **Maya**

Umm, she kinda doesn't have a father see. Thanks to Edgeworth he's in jail.

 **Phoenix**

What happened?

 **Maya**

I was raped, Nick. I ended up keeping her though, but I wasn't the only one.

 **(Search ~ Core 2001)**

 **Phoenix**

Who?

 **Maya**

Pearly and Kay were with me at the time.

 **Phoenix**

I'd wish you you'd told me.

 **Maya**

I was too scared, thank god I was the only one.

 **Phoenix**

What's her name?

 **Maya**

I named her after my sister, and she's 5 years old.

 **Phoenix**

I'd like to meet her.

 **Maya**

Someday.

 **(Music fades out.)**

 **(To Be Continued.)**

 **Next Time**

( _ **Phoenix**_ ) Final Countdown to the last day of the trial. The road will close. Tammy takes the stand and everything is cleared. We find out who the woman in black is. I finally meet Maya's daughter. She looks just like her mother even like Mia a bit. Next Episode: **Part 5- Turnabout In Black**.

 **Bloopers**

 **(1)**

 **Edgeworth**

Name and occupation please.

 **Mr. Higurashi**

(Talking on cell phone.) Okay dear, right after this skit.

 **Edgeworth**

(Slams desk.) Name and occupation please.

 **Mr. Higurashi**

(Talking on cell phone.) Have the girls cook the dinner.

 **Edgeworth**

Name and occupation…please.

 **Mr. Higurashi**

(Hangs up phone.) Can we do this some other time? My wife wants me to cook the dinner.

 **Edgeworth**

Seriously?

 **(2)**

 **Mr. Higurashi**

(Looks at Phoenix.) Of course, I have her bloody clothes right here.

 **Phoenix**

(Shocked.) WHAT?!

 **Edgeworth**

(Shocked. Falls to the floor.) I was not told about this. Damn you Klavier, you knew this was going to happen.

 **(Everyone laughs.)**

 **Edgeworth**

And when I get up, I'm going to kick your ass.

 **(3)**

 **Edgeworth**

Now before you testify I would like to present evidence. (Show a knife.) I have a knife here with the victim's fingerprints on them and blood on it. With that Iris can testify.

 **Iris**

(Taps mic.) I think my microphone is dead.

 **Edgeworth**

(Facepalm.) Why can't we ever run through at take without mistakes?

 **Iris**

(Laughs.) Okay Shakespeare.

15


	8. Episode 8: Part 5 - Turnabout in Black

**Episode 8: Turnabout A Girls And Her Puppy: Part 5 - Turnabout in Black**

 **Series creator: Iris Harrington**

 **Episode Written by: Iris Harrington and Leo Carson**

 **Episode Edited by: Iris Harrington**

 **Bloopers Written by: Nicolas Harrington**

 **Based on the Video Game created by Capcom**

Ace Attorney Opening

 **Phoenix**

Hi, My name is Phoenix Wright. I was once a famous attorney that fought countless battles till one day I met a rookie prosecutor that cost me my badge. I aided Apollo through his battle. The courtroom has gotten to be even worse since I was gone. I went back and took the bar exam again to take on these fierce opponents. My road will change forever now because my old friends have come and helped me on my new quest in the courthouse. I am ready for battle, OBJECTION!

 **(Objection 2001: Ace Attorney: The Series Theme)**

 **Phoenix**

(Flash back to Episode 7, Objection! 2002) Last Time as the trial continued Mr. Higurashi and Iris untangled the ties in the mystery. I find out that Kagome's clothes were in fact covered in blood. They were covered in Iris' blood. Iris was stabbed during this case. To end this long mystery on why Iris was here. Maya called her here to take care of her daughter Mia. Five years ago Maya was with Pearls and Kay and Maya got raped. The man is in jail thanks to Edgeworth.

 **(Music fades out)**

 **July 7, 2027- 5:00 p.m. - Detention Center**

 **(Police Cell ~ Jailer's Elegy)**

 **Phoenix**

Kagome, why didn't you tell me all this.

 **Kagome**

I was in shock that I got arrested and I blocked most of it out. When I get scared, I blacked out a lot of things. I'm sorry.

 **Phoenix**

That's okay. I know most of it. Only you know who's in the black clothes Kagome. You need to testify.

 **Kagome**

I don't know if I can.

 **Phoenix**

You've gotta try Kagome. InuYasha has been worried for you.

 **Kagome**

(Closes eyes, begins to cry.) I… I know, I just don't know if I can do it.

 **Maya**

Nick, I have to pick up Mia. Iris has to go get a check-up.

 **Phoenix**

Okay, you think about what I said.

 **Maya**

Okay.

 **Phoenix**

Okay, Maya let's go.

 **Maya**

Okay.

 **(Music fades out.)**

 **July 7, 2027- 5:25 p.m. - Gatewater hotel Lobby**

 **(Iris gives Mia to Maya.)**

 **Maya**

Thank you, Iris.

 **Iris**

No problem, what are cousins for?

 **Maya**

Was she a problem?

 **Iris**

No. (Looks at Phoenix) Oh Phoenix, Miles said you can talk to Tammy before the trial.

 **Phoenix**

Thanks.

 **(Iris leaves.)**

 **Phoenix**

(Bends down to Little Mia's level) So you must be Mia. You look just like mommy. You evenhave aunty's cheeks. (Touches cheeks.)

 **Maya**

(Looks at Little Mia.) She does? I hadn't notice.

 **Little Mia**

(Looks at Maya.) Mommy?

 **Maya**

Sorry. (Looks away for Little Mia.)

 **Phoenix**

(Holds out hand to Little Mia.) I'm Phoenix, you can call me Nick if Phoenix is too hard for you.

 **Little Mia**

(Smiles.) Okay, Nick. Are you a mean person?

 **Phoenix**

Oh, I see where you're getting at. No sweet heart, I help people. I know daddy hurt mommy before you were born, Mommy has known me since Aunt Mia died.

 **Little Mia**

Really, you knew Aunt Mia?

 **Phoenix**

Yeah, she taught me how to be a defense attorney.

 **(Tammy and Ema shows up.)**

 **Ema**

Mr. Wright, here's Tammy.

 **Phoenix**

(Gets up.) Hello Tammy.

 **Tammy**

(Looks up at Phoenix slowly.) Hello, are you a friend of Iris?

 **Phoenix**

Why, yes I am. What can you tell me about Kagome?

 **Tammy**

(Confused.) Kagome? (Smiles.) Oh, she's that girl with the red and white doggy that walks on two.

 **Phoenix**

(Raises eyebrow.) Yes she is.

 **Tammy**

(Puts hand to chin.) She was hurt when Mommy was killed.

 **Phoenix**

How did she get hurt?

 **Tammy**

This woman in black clothes rammed my bat into her belly. She fell on top of Iris. I picked up the phone to call 9-1-1. Mr. Gumshoe has been taking care of me until Iris got out of the hospital.

 **Phoenix**

Really? Well thank you so much for that info. Did you get hurt?

 **Tammy**

No. I was scared I… I… I can't say it.

 **Phoenix**

Don't worry about it. It happens to the best of us.

 **Ema**

(Looks at Phoenix while placing her hands on Tammy's shoulder.) So how's Mia doing?

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Ema.) Shouldn't you be asking how Maya's doing?

 **Maya**

(Looks at Ema.) Yeah, I'm the one that got hurt not Mia.

 **Ema**

(Looks at Maya with a smile.) Right, how are you doing?

 **Maya**

Trying my best to hold-up. Keeping my daughter from trouble.

 **Ema**

To let any of you know, Kay is doing fine. Her appendix was removed. The poison was removed and she'll be out tomorrow.

 **Phoenix**

That's great news.

 **Maya**

Yeah, I was beginning to worry about her.

 **Phoenix**

Well gotta get some rest and get ready for tomorrow's trial.

 **Ema**

(Smiles.) Okay.

 **July 8, 2027- 10:00 a.m. - Courtroom No. 3**

 **(Gavel Slams. Trial Begins 2001)**

 **Judge Perciding**

(Looks at Edgeworth.) So did you get Tammy cleared with Interpol?

 **Edgeworth**

(Points to the judge.) I had them begging at my knees while I threw them a bone.

 **Judge Perciding**

(Closes his eye and then looks up.) I really don't care for the Dead Ringer pun, but let's get her on the stand.

 **Edgeworth**

I thought that was a good Meat Loaf song.

 **(Tammy takes the stand.)**

 **Edgeworth**

Now can you state your name and what grade you're in?

 **Tammy**

My name is Tammy McMichaels and I'm in 7th grade.

 **Edgeworth**

If you would try the best you can and testify to what you saw the morning of your mother's death.

 **Tammy**

(Testimony ~ Allegro 2001: From Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney.) Okay, I'll try.

\- Iris was talking to my mother about my behavior.

\- I was eating my breakfast when the door flew opened.

\- I saw a woman wearing black clothes.

\- Her face had nylon over it and she had long black hair.

\- She stabbed Iris in the arm and pushed her.

\- She then picked up my baseball bat and swung it at my mother's head.

\- Blood flew all over the room and on me.

\- Then Kagome enters the room fighting for my bat.

\- She told me to run to the bathroom when I saw the woman jab the bat into Kagome's belly and threw her on top of Iris.

\- I ran to call the police when the woman grabbed me.

\- That's when Mr. Gumshoe came and saved me. That's all I can remember.

 **(Music fades out.)**

 **Phoenix**

(Puts hand on chin) ( _I can't find anything wrong._ ) Could you see the woman's face through the nylon, Tammy?

 **Tammy**

Not really?

 **Phoenix**

Thank you.

 **Edgeworth**

(Pointing at Phoenix.) Mr. Wright, are you assuming that someone knows the killer's identity.

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Edgeworth.) Assuming no, do I know who knows the killer's identity, yes.

 **Edgeworth**

Who would that be?

 **Phoenix**

The one who was face to face with the killer. Saw the face up close.

 **Edgeworth**

(Folds arms.) Tell us by all means.

 **Phoenix**

(Puts out to Kagome.) Kagome Higurashi, ...

 **(Objection! 2001)**

 **Phoenix**

...The same person who tried to protect Tammy.

 **Tammy**

(Shocked.) She was after me?

 **Phoenix**

That's the only reason Kagome fought back was to protect Tammy.

 **Edgeworth**

Are you suggesting that you have your client take the stand?

 **Phoenix**

Yes, I am.

 **Edgeworth**

What are we waiting for? Kagome will be the next witness. Tammy you may step down.

 **Tammy**

Okay.

 **(Tammy gets off of the stand and Kagome takes the stand. Music fades out.)**

 **Edgeworth**

Name and occupation please.

 **Kagome**

Kagome Higurashi and I'm unemployed right now.

 **Edgeworth**

Tell us your story of the scene.

 **Kagome**

(Testimony ~ Allegro 2001: From Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney.) Alright.

\- I was exiting the bathroom when I heard a woman scream.

\- I could see that Ms. McMichael's door was opened. I saw a woman in black at the doorway.

\- I ran in when I saw Tammy standing in the kitchen.

\- The woman in black headed towards Tammy as I grabbed the bat.

\- I wasn't sure of who the person was behind the nylon mask.

\- Then she drove the bat into my pelvis.

\- She threw me aside.

\- If I saw a picture of this person I'm sure I'd remember.

 **(Music fades out.)**

 **Judge Perciding**

If only we knew who she was.

 **Phoenix**

Thanks to Tammy we know the person has long black hair.

 **Maya**

That's right, who could it have been.

 **Phoenix**

I know, Maya channel your sister.

 **Maya**

Why?

 **Phoenix**

She could give me something.

 **Maya**

I'll try.

 **Mia**

(Inside Phoenix's head.) Phoenix don't try to figure out who she is, find out who Stacy had a grudge with.)

 **Phoenix**

(Shocked.) What? Maya don't channel her.

 **Maya**

I couldn't, she couldn't reach me.

 **Phoenix**

The only person that knows who she is, is Stacy and you Edgeworth.

 **Edgeworth**

(Shocked.) Why me?

 **Phoenix**

You have all her files in your office. Before you were prosecutor that room was her's.

 **Edgeworth**

I do recall seeing a report about a black haired girl. She was convicted by Stacy when Stacy knew she was innocent. Stacy couldn't help it that the defense attorney was so weak. Yes, that case was 12-years-ago before Tammy was born. Stacy was pregnant, the FD-27 case.

 **Judge Perciding**

(Shocked.) The Maggie Johnson case.

 **Edgeworth**

Maggie Johnson, if we had her photo then this case would be solved.

 **Phoenix**

Then we need Gumshoe.

 **Edgeworth**

It's strange that something like this came up. Gumshoe should be here with that file.

 **Gumshoe**

HOLD IT!

 **(Objection 2001)**

 **(Gumshoe shows up.)**

 **Gumshoe**

I've got that file.

 **Edgeworth**

(Points at Gumshoe.) I need that photo.

 **Gumshoe**

(Pulls out photo.) This one of the defendant?

 **Kagome**

(Shocked.) That's her.

 **Edgeworth**

(Arms wide open.) Case closed.

 **Judge Perciding**

Well since we are all in agreement, then this case is over. I find the defendant, Ms. Kagome Higurashi… **NOT GUILTY.**

 **(Cheers from everyone. Music fades out.)**

 **Judge Perciding**

Courts adjourned.

 **July 8, 2027- 11:30 a.m.- Defendant Lobby No. 1**

 **(Phoenix is talking to Kagome. Won the Lawsuit ~ The First Success: From Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney.)**

 **Phoenix**

Congratulations, Kagome.

 **Kagome**

(Crying.) Thank you so much.

 **(Hugs Phoenix when InuYasha shows up.)**

 **InuYasha**

(Looks at Kagome and Phoenix hugging.) Hey, can I get in this hug too?

 **Kagome**

Sure, InuYasha. (They all hug.)

 **Phoenix**

( _So that ends my first case back with Maya back at the office ._ )

 **(Music fades out.)**

 **Next Time**

( _ **Edgeworth**_ ) I face a rookie defense attorney. I get the assistance of my friends for my trial. Next Episode: **Turnabout Beauty**

 **Bloopers**

 **(1)**

 **Maya**

Thank you, Iris.

 **Iris**

No problem, what are cousins for?

 **Maya**

Was she a problem?

 **Iris**

No. (Looks at Little Mia playing with the camera.) I changed my mind, she is a problem.

 **Maya**

MIA, get away from that!

 **Little Mia**

What's it for mommy?

 **Maya**

It's to take mommy's picture now get over here!

 **(2)**

 **Judge Perciding**

(Looks at Edgeworth.) So did you get Tammy cleared with Interpol?

 **Edgeworth**

(Points to the judge.) I had them begging at my knees while I threw th-th-th-th-th. Wait, I'll get it on the next run.

 **(Beep.)**

 **Judge Perciding**

(Second take. Looks at Edgeworth.) So did you get Tammy cleared with Interpol?

 **Edgeworth**

(Points to the judge.) I had them begging at my knees while I threw th-th-th-

th. Damn it, why can't I say that line?

 **(3)**

 **Gumshoe**

I've got that file.

 **Edgeworth**

(Points at Gumshoe.) I need that photo.

 **Gumshoe**

(Pulls out photo and drops it on the floor.) Well I would have had it.

 **Edgeworth**

Would you say we take that from the top?

 **Gumshoe**

Yeah.

16


	9. Episode 9: Turnabout Beauty

**Episode 9: Turnabout Beauty**

 **Series creator: Iris Harrington**

 **Episode Written by: Iris Harrington and Leo Carson**

 **Episode Edited by: Iris Harrington**

 **Bloopers Written by: Nicolas Harrington**

 **Based on the Video Game created by Capcom**

 **(Edgeworth is in his office thumbing through a cast file.)**

 **Edgeworth**

FD-27.… As I look through this file, I can't believe that the defense attorney walked in like she didn't know anything.

 **(Fade Out. As we fade in we see Stacy McMichael 8 months pregnant during a trial. One witness took the stand. Ms. Wendy Oldbag.)**

 **April 6, 2013, 11:30 a.m. - District Courtroom No.5**

 **Stacy**

Objection! Your honor if I may, I would like to prove Ms. Rheinhart that Ms. Johnson was there. Ms. Oldbag would you like to give out your testimony.

 **Wendy**

Sure why not, after all I'm only doing this for you.

 **Stacy**

Please Ms. Oldbag.

 **Wendy**

(Confrontation ~ Moderato 2009) Since you're so nice I will.

\- I was getting out of my car to the studio

\- When I saw Maggie next to the victim.

\- She had the knife in her hand.

\- With blood pouring from the blade.

 **(Music fades out.)**

 **Stacy**

Ms. Judy Rheinhart, I'll be able to help you if you try this testimony or your client will be found guilty.

 **Judy**

I don't need help from a bloated prosecutor.

 **Stacy**

(Shocked.) I can't help it! I'm pregnant. Sorry for trying to help.

 **Judge Perciding**

(Shake his head.) I'm sorry to say this, but I warned you Ms. Rheinhart. I have no choice but to hold you in contempt of court.

 **Judy**

But, but.

 **Judge Perciding**

I find the defendant, GUILTY!

 **Judy**

Noooooooooooooooooo!

 **(Gavel slams.)**

Ace Attorney Opening

 **Phoenix**

Hi, My name is Phoenix Wright. I was once a famous attorney that fought countless battles till one day I met a rookie prosecutor that cost me my badge. I aided Apollo through his battle. The courtroom has gotten to be even worse since I was gone. I went back and took the bar exam again to take on these fierce opponents. My road will change forever now because my old friends have come and helped me on my new quest in the courthouse. I am ready for battle, OBJECTION!

 **(Objection 2001: Ace Attorney: The Series Theme)**

 **July 10, 2027- 10:00 a.m. - High Prosecutor Office-Room 1202**

 **(Kay runs into Edgeworth's office. Kay Faraday- The Great Truth Burglar is heard in the background. From Miles Edgeworth Ace Attorney Investigations.)**

 **Kay**

Hey, what are you doing?

 **Edgeworth**

(Turns around in his chair. Looks at Kay.) I'm rehearsing for a play.

 **Kay**

(Shocked.) What kind of play?

 **Edgeworth**

(Points at his head.) It stars a prosecutor who will find the killer to Stacy McMichael's murder.

 **Kay**

That's no play.

 **Edgeworth**

(Arms wide open, shakes his head.) In my line of work, that's my show.

 **Kay**

Wasn't that solved?

 **Edgeworth**

(Points at Kay.) Not until the killer is convicted. So how are you feeling Kay?

 **Kay**

(Pumps arm.) Better after they removed my appendix. (Looks down.) I'm sorry if I was any trouble, I didn't want anyone to worry.

 **Edgeworth**

You had Iris worried. Her heart almost stopped.

 **Kay**

I'm sorry, is her heart that bad?

 **Edgeworth**

Murmurs can be bad only if they don't take any warning ahead of time.

 **Kay**

I think I should talk to her.

 **Edgeworth**

Maybe you should.

 **(Kay leaves, Franziska enters. Music fades out.)**

 **Franziska**

(Looks back at Kay, then looks at Edgeworth.) What'd you do to her now?

 **Edgeworth**

It's between her and Iris. It's none of your concern.

 **Franziska**

(Stunned.) I only asked, you don't have to bite my head off.

 **Edgeworth**

Then I suggest you leave it be.

 **Franziska**

(Readies whip.) What has gotten into you?

 **Edgeworth**

I've got a case to work on and you've just interrupted me.

 **Franziska**

And the girl didn't?

 **Edgeworth**

(Points at Franziska.) She just had an appendix removed, at lease a little remorse was in order!

 **Franziska**

Fine then, I'll leave.

 **(Franziska leaves, Gumshoe enters. Dick Gumshoe ~ It's Detective Gumshoe)**

 **Gumshoe**

(Hands Edgeworth a folder.) Here's the info you wanted, sir.

 **Edgeworth**

(Takes folder.) Thank you, Detective. (Opens folder.) So a new defense attorney was assigned to the case.

 **Gumshoe**

(Laughs.) Yeah, a real beaut, she's 21 years old. Her name is Amanda Rheinhart.

 **Edgeworth**

Any relations to Judy Rheinhart?

 **Gumshoe**

Her sister, Mr. Edgeworth.

 **Edgeworth**

(Places folder on his desk.) Let's hope she's better than her sister.

 **Gumshoe**

Do you know anything about her sister?

 **Edgeworth**

After the FD-27 case, Judy left the area, she had a family and that's all I've heard about her.

 **Gumshoe**

(Looks up.) Judy would be 28 years old sir. She was in college when she took the case.

 **Edgeworth**

That I know. I'd like to speak with Amanda. Could you see if you can have her drop by?

 **Gumshoe**

No problem sir, I'm on it.

 **(Gumshoe leaves and Larry shows up. Music fades out, Larry Butz ~ In The Shadow of the Government)**

 **Larry**

(Big smile on face.) Edgey, how's it going?

 **Edgeworth**

(Shocked.) What are you doing here?

 **Larry**

(Thumbs up.) I was wondering about that girl Nick was defending, is she free?

 **Edgeworth**

She's too young for you and no, she's taken.

 **Larry**

Ah, man. Who's she with?

 **Edgeworth**

She's dating a dog-demon.

 **Larry**

(Eyes widen.) A DOG!? How can man's best friend go out with a girl like that?

 **Edgeworth**

Well, you could say she took him into her dog pound.

 **Larry**

Woh, dude that was bad.

 **Edgeworth**

I'm not one to make jokes with you.

 **Larry**

Woh, dude, you were serious.

 **Edgeworth**

Never mind.

 **Larry**

(Thumbs up.) I've gotta go, I've gotta play an orange ninja turtle.

 **Edgeworth**

That's a ninja turtle with an orange mask.

 **(Larry leaves, Music fades out. Gumshoe enters with Amanda. Amanda has long bright red hair, crystal blue eyes. She's wearing a blue dress, knee high, with a black over coat and a red bow around her neck.)**

 **Amanda**

You wanted to see me?

 **Edgeworth**

(Face turns red.) Breath taking.

 **Amanda**

Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth.

 **Edgeworth**

So you're the new defense attorney they assigned.

 **Amanda**

Yes, sir.

 **Edgeworth**

What law firm are you working out of?

 **Amanda**

I don't have a firm, I work alone sir.

 **Edgeworth**

You might want to work in a law firm.

 **Amanda**

Do you know a good one?

 **Edgeworth**

He's a friend of mine, Phoenix Wright.

 **Amanda**

THE Phoenix Wright! Oh, I've wanted to meet him so bad, he's my idol. That's why I became a defense attorney.

 **Edgeworth**

What about your sister?

 **Amanda**

My sister? Ever since she lost to Stacy she never set foot in another courtroom. She tried to talk me out of it.

 **Edgeworth**

Where is your sister?

 **Amanda**

I live with her, ever since the baby she's become lazy and fat.

 **Edgeworth**

(Shocked.) And her husband?

 **Amanda**

Her husband is dead, that's why she asked to live with me.

 **Edgeworth**

You learn something new everyday.

 **Amanda**

So will Mr. Wright take me in?

 **Edgeworth**

You need a mentor for this trial. Whether you win or not you need to know your limit. Have you met the client?

 **Amanda**

Yeah, she bit my head off.

 **Edgeworth**

She knows your sister.

 **Amanda**

I know, I'll give you a battle in there.

 **Edgeworth**

I hope you do.

 **Amanda**

See you tomorrow.

 **Edgeworth**

Yep, you too.

 **(Amanda leaves.)**

 **Gumshoe**

(Laughs.)What I'd tell yeah.

 **Edgeworth**

(Closes his eyes.) She still looks like a child, but grew up faster than her sister.

 **Gumshoe**

(Laughs.) I guess it's for the better.

 **July 11, 2027- 10:00 a.m. - Courtroom No. 5**

 **(Gavel Slams. Trials and Tribulations ~ Trial Begins)**

 **Judge Perciding**

Let's get this trial started. The trial of Maggie Johnson will begin. Is the defense ready?

 **Amanda**

Ready your honor.

 **Judge Perciding**

(Blank stare.)…...

 **Edgeworth**

(Shocked.) ( _Even the judge is left breathless._ ) The prosecution is ready.

 **Judge Perciding**

Is the prosecution ready?

 **Amanda**

(Laughs.) I think he answered that your honor.

 **Judge Perciding**

… Oh yeah, Mr. Wright, is this girl your daughter?

 **Phoenix**

No, your honor, she filed into my firm yesterday and now I'm mentoring her.

 **Judge Perciding**

(Looks at Amanda.) What's your name?

 **Amanda**

Amanda Rheinhart.

 **Judge Perciding**

You look very nerves today.

 **Amanda**

I am.

 **Judge Perciding**

Let's get this trial started. Prosecution may call their first witness.

 **Edgeworth**

The prosecution would like to call Ema Skye to the stand.

 **(Ema Skye takes the stand.)**

 **Ema**

Good morning, everyone.

 **Amanda**

You look comfortable there.

 **Ema**

I've done it a lot.

 **Amanda**

I'm sure you have.

 **Edgeworth**

Why don't you explain the crime scene for us?

 **Ema**

(Music fades out. Confrontation ~ Moderato 2009.) Will do.

\- The crime took place in Ms. Stacy McMichael's apartment.

\- Stacy was with Iris and her daughter Tammy.

\- When Maggie, dressed in black attacked Iris with the knife.

\- She ten attacked and killed Stacy with a baseball bat.

\- Kagome fought with Maggie for the bat so Maggie wouldn't hurt Tammy. That's all.

 **(Music fades out.)**

 **Edgeworth**

The prosecution would like to enter the knife, the baseball bat, and the crime scene photo into evidence.

 **Judge Perciding**

The court accepts these into evidence. Amanda you may cross examine the witness.

 **Amanda**

My question is how do you know that Maggie was the one who did it?

 **Ema**

A witness identified her through a photo.

 **Amanda**

Can you prove that she was at the scene?

 **(Confess the Truth 2009)**

 **Ema**

(Sweating Bullets.) Well no, but the witness was under oath.

 **Amanda**

A mistake in identity is very common, it wouldn't be lying.

 **Ema**

( _Well that's true._ ) Well, that's true.

 **Edgeworth**

Objection! Then tell me who you think it was.

 **Amanda**

With these evidence it doesn't prove Maggie did it, it proves Kagome did it.

 **Edgeworth**

Objection! Kagome can't be tried again.

 **Amanda**

Then prove to me that Maggie was there.

 **Edgeworth**

(Shocked.) Ahh! ( _She's right, even for a rookie she's good. If I don't show her proof then this trial is over._ )

 **(Music fades out.)**

 **(To Be Continued.)**

 **Next Time**

( _ **Edgeworth**_ ) I find myself in a bind, and I need to find some proof that Maggie was at the crime scene or Amanda's mistake in identity claim will cause Maggie to be found not guilty. I know she did it too. Will I be able to find the truth or will Amanda best me in her first trial? Find out in the next episode: **Part 2- Innocence in Beauty.**

 **Bloopers**

 **(1)**

 **Larry**

(Big smile on face.) Edgey, how's it going?

 **Edgeworth**

(Shocked.) What are you doing here?

 **Larry**

(Thumbs up.) I was wondering about that girl Nick was defending, is she free?

 **Edgeworth**

She's too young for you and no, she's taken.

 **Larry**

Ah, man. Who's she with?

 **Edgeworth**

She's dating a dog-demon.

 **Larry**

(Eyes widen.) A DOG!? How can man's best friend go out with a girl like that?

 **Edgeworth**

Well, you could say she took him into her dog pound.

 **Larry**

Woh, dude that was bad.

 **Edgeworth**

I'm not one to make jokes with you.

 **Larry**

Woh, dude, you were serious? (Hands on his head.)

 **Edgeworth**

… (Arms folded,) You act like this is the first time hearing it.

 **Larry**

Technically, yeah.

 **Edgeworth**

(Faceplam.)

 **(2.)**

 **(Larry leaves, Music fades out. Gumshoe enters with Amanda. Amanda has long bright red hair, crystal blue eyes. She's wearing a blue dress, knee high, with a black over coat and a red bow around her neck. She trips on the floor.)**

 **Amanda**

Damn it, why do I keep doing that?

 **Edgeworth**

(Face turns red.) Breath taking.

 **Amanda**

(Looks up at him.) Are you serious? I'm here on the floor and all you can say is breath taking?

 **Edgeworth**

(Shocked.) Sorry, I was following the script. (Pants.)

 **Amanda**

(Gets up.) That's it, I'm done. (Walks away.)

 **Edgeworth**

(Slaps himself.) Pull yourself together, Edgeworth. She's 22 years old.

 **(3.)**

 **(Gavel Slams. Trials and Tribulations ~ Trial Begins)**

 **Judge Perciding**

Let's get this trial started. The trial of Maggie Johnson will begin. Is the defense ready?

 **Amanda**

Ready your honor.

 **Judge Perciding**

(Blank stare.)…...

 **Edgeworth**

(Shocked.) ( _Even the judge is left breathless._ ) The prosecution is ready.

 **Judge Perciding**

Is the prosecution ready?

 **Amanda**

(Laughs.) I think he answered that your honor.

 **Judge Perciding**

(Blank stare.)….

 **Edgeworth**

(Points out.) Print that, we can use that!?

 **Amanda**

Hey, knock it off!

 **Edgeworth**

(Shocked.) What did I do?

 **Amanda**

I'm a bit sensitive when it comes to that.

 **Edgeworth**

(Shocked. Folds his arms.) Maybe I should just follow the script.

 **Amanda**

That would be better.

18


	10. Episode 10:Part 2 - Innocence in Beauty

**Episode 10: Turnabout Beauty: Part 2 - Innocence in Beauty**

 **Series creator: Iris Harrington**

 **Episode Written by: Iris Harrington and Leo Carson**

 **Episode Edited by: Iris Harrington**

 **Bloopers Written by: Nicolas Harrington**

 **Based on the Video Game created by Capcom**

Ace Attorney Opening

 **Phoenix**

Hi, My name is Phoenix Wright. I was once a famous attorney that fought countless battles till one day I met a rookie prosecutor that cost me my badge. I aided Apollo through his battle. The courtroom has gotten to be even worse since I was gone. I went back and took the bar exam again to take on these fierce opponents. My road will change forever now because my old friends have come and helped me on my new quest in the courthouse. I am ready for battle, OBJECTION!

 **(Objection 2001: Ace Attorney: The Series Theme)**

 **Edgeworth**

(recap episode 9, Confess the Truth 2009.) I find out that the state has appointed a rookie defense attorney. I had the privilege to meet this attorney in person. Her name is Amanda Rheinhart, a sister to Judy Rheinhart, she had no firm she had attended. So I told her to meet up with Phoenix Wright, boy did I ever made a mistake. She hung me on a power saving windmill and left me to dry.

 **(Music fades out.)**

 **July 11, 2027- 11:00 a.m. - Courtroom No. 5**

 **(Confess the Truth 2009.)**

 **Edgeworth**

Objection! Then tell me who you think it was.

 **Amanda**

With these evidence it doesn't prove Maggie did it, it proves Kagome did it.

 **Edgeworth**

Objection! Kagome can't be tried again.

 **Amanda**

Then prove to me that Maggie was there.

 **Edgeworth**

(Shocked.) Ahh! ( _She's right, even for a rookie she's good. If I don't show her proof then this trial is over. So then it has come to this, I knew I'd need that piece of evidence._ )(Slams desk.) All right, (Points at Amanda.) you want your proof.

 **Amanda**

As if you have any.

 **Edgeworth**

(Arms wide open.) Your honor I would like to call Detective Gumshoe to the stand, please?

 **Judge Perciding**

(Nods.) Very well.

 **(Ema steps down, Gumshoe takes the stand.)**

 **Edgeworth**

Address yourself to the young lady detective.

 **Gumshoe**

My name is Dick Gumshoe, I am a homicide detective. I'm working under Ms. Skye in this investigation.

 **Edgeworth**

Very well, now tell her about the arrest you made yesterday morning detective.

 **Gumshoe**

(Music fades out, Confrontation ~ Allegro 2009.) Okay,

\- I was driving along when I saw a black haired girl wearing black at a burger joint.

\- I wasted no time arresting her and reading her rights.

\- I later had her change so I could get the outfit she wore tested for any blood.

\- And you're not going to believe this.

\- Iris' and Stacy's blood were found on the outfit.

 **(Music fades out. Objection! 2009.)**

 **Amanda**

(Shocked.) What? How did you know when to do that?

 **Edgeworth**

(Looks at Amanda.) Easy, I asked him to do it.

 **Gumshoe**

Oh, here is the outfit.

 **Judge Perciding**

The court accepts this into evidence.

 **Amanda**

(Looks up.) You are as good as they say.

 **Edgeworth**

If it wasn't for you we wouldn't need this evidence. I have to say, you're a well fitted defense attorney.

 **Amanda**

(Looks at Phoenix.) Mr. Wright, is it okay to take this loss?

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Amanda.) This case was already solved. I only wanted to see how you did in the courtroom. And you passed with flying colors.

 **Amanda**

(Smiles, sheds tear.) Thank you. (Looks at the judge.) Your honor, you can call your verdict now.

 **(Music fades out.)**

 **Maggie**

What, just like that?

 **Judge Perciding**

The outfit was incriminating at that. I'm ready to make my verdict. I find the defendant Maggie Johnson… GUILTY. This court is adjourned.

 **July 11, 2027- 12:00 p.m. - Defendant Lobby No. 6**

 **(Edgeworth is talking to Amanda with Phoenix by her side. Solution ~ Splendid Deduction.)**

 **Edgeworth**

So were you really trying to win?

 **Amanda**

No, I knew she was guilty, but I couldn't turn down a state's offer. I'm dedicated to my job.

 **Edgeworth**

(Looks at Phoenix.) Well, Mr. Wright, I guess I made the right choice after all. She's in good hands.

 **Phoenix**

Thanks, Edgeworth. I got a letter from the state. They said that a new prosecutor was moving in.

 **Edgeworth**

I didn't get to read mine, I was busy.

 **Phoenix**

She's taking Stacy's old office.

 **Edgeworth**

(Arms folded.) Right the one that was assigned to her when she was pregnant, so she didn't have to go up the stairs. I'm sure I'll run into her. What's her name?

 **Phoenix**

Ayeisha Smith.

 **Edgeworth**

(Shocked.) Any relations to Arin Smith?

 **Phoenix**

There sisters.

 **Edgeworth**

(Shocked.) What?

 **Phoenix**

(Put's hand on chin.) What's wrong?

 **Edgeworth**

Amanda is the sister to Judy.

 **Phoenix**

Coincident don't you think?

 **Edgeworth**

Very.

 **(Gumshoe enters. Music fades out, Dick Gumshoe ~ It's Detective Gumshoe.)**

 **Gumshoe**

Mr. Edgeworth there's a problem. That new prosecutor is here and she needs help.

 **Edgeworth**

(Looks at Gumshoe.) Bring her here detective.

 **Gumshoe**

Right Away.

 **(Gumshoe leaves. Music fades out.)**

 **Amanda**

I hope she's okay.

 **Phoenix**

Let's hope.

 **(Gumshoe and Ayeisha shows up.)**

 **Ayeisha**

(Looks at Edgeworth.) Where is the key to my office!?

 **Edgeworth**

(Shocked.) Why are you asking me?

 **Ayeisha**

(Pokes at Edgeworth's chest.) Because Lana said to come to you!

 **Phoenix**

(Puts hand on chin.) A three way sister triangle.

 **Edgeworth**

I had forgotten about them. (Points at Ayeisha.) Ema Skye has the key.

 **Ayeisha**

(Shocked.) Another Skye, what a surprise.

 **(Ayeisha Leaves.)**

 **Edgeworth**

Great another Robert Frost.

 **Amanda**

(Laughs. Looks at Phoenix Wright.) Is that another way to say, "She's a poet and didn't even know it"?

 **Phoenix**

(Leans over to Amanda.) No, that's Edgeworth's way.

 **Edgeworth**

(Looks back at Phoenix.) I heard that.

 **Phoenix**

Oh, (Pulls out a book.) that's for you.

 **(Hands Edgeworth the book.)**

 **Edgeworth**

What's this?

 **Phoenix**

Pearl's next play write.

 **Edgeworth**

I thought Maya was the creative one.

 **Phoenix**

She is, but this one was sent to Pearl's to do.

 **Edgeworth**

(Reads title.) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. (Shocked.) That's a kid's show.

 **Phoenix**

Yeah, I play Leonardo.

 **Edgeworth**

Who did I get to play?

 **Phoenix**

Raphael. Johnathan plays Splinter and Maya plays April O' Neal.

 **(The Judge shows up.)**

 **Judge Perciding**

(Looks down.) I wanted to be Splinter.

 **Edgeworth**

Actually, I pictured Johnathan playing Casey Jones.

 **Phoenix**

For some reason Pearl thought it was a good idea to have Franziska play Shredder.

 **Edgeworth**

That's actually a good part for her.

 **Amanda**

You guys make this sound like fun.

 **(Ayeisha enters.)**

 **Ayeisha**

Ema wants to talk to you, Mr. Edgeworth.

 **(Ema shows up.)**

 **Ema**

How dare you lash this poor girl on me?

 **Edgeworth**

(Points at Ema.) Blame your sister. She should have known that you had Stacy's key for investigative reasons.

 **Ema**

I'll go talk to her.

 **(Ema leaves.)**

 **Ayeisha**

(Looks at Edgeworth.) Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth. Sorry about before.

 **Edgeworth**

No problem. How long have you've been a prosecutor?

 **Ayeisha**

A month, I've done three cases, almost lost my first case.

 **Edgeworth**

(Folds arms.) Who did you go up against?

 **Ayeisha**

Scarlett Payne.

 **Phoenix**

(Puts hand to chin.) I wasn't aware that Winston had a daughter.

 **Ayeisha**

I think that family has a theme in naming their kids.

 **Edgeworth**

Which part, the last name or the first name?

 **Ayeisha**

Funny.

 **Edgeworth**

(Arms wide open, with sarcastic look on face.)The last name? I can see a theme in that whole family. (Shakes head, points at Ayeisha, with sarcastic look on face.) The first name? I see different names of company: Cigarettes, dictionaries, and lipsticks.

 **Amanda**

(Looks at Edgeworth. Laughs.) Have you ever thought about being a comedian?

 **Edgeworth**

(Looks at Amanda.) If I ever become a comedian, I had better have a good reason.

 **July 11, 2027- 4:00 p.m. - Global Studios**

 **(Everyone is rehearsing Pearl's play.)**

 **Larry**

(Acting like Michelangelo.) Dudes, I think we might WANT TO FIND ANOTHER ROUTE!

 **(The Foot Clan charges at the turtles. The turtles run to the ally way.)**

 **Phoenix**

(Acting like Leonardo, Looks at Ema.) Donny, and ideas?

 **Ema**

(Acting like Donatello.) We could take the blimp.

 **Edgeworth**

(Acting like Raphael. Looking back at the foot clan.) What are we waiting for, let's do it!

 **Franziska**

(Acting like shredder, running with the foot clan.) You turtles can't escape me!

 **Edgeworth**

(Running with the turtles.) ( _Let this be the last time I make a fool of myself._ )

 **(The turtles get on the blimp, they travel to where the blast site is supposed to be.)**

 **Ema**

(Point down.) If my calculations are correct we should be right on top of the blast site.

 **Phoenix**

(Saying as the blimp is landing.) Okay, once we find a safe place to land, Donny will defuse the bomb. The rest of us will have his back, and take out the foot soldiers.

 **Edgeworth and Larry**

Right!

 **(They land the blimp, Ema runs up to the bomb while Phoenix, Edgeworth, and Larry runs up to the foot and fights them.)**

 **Larry**

(Moves before getting hit by a stun gun.) Woh, dudes, they got them stun guns on them.

 **Edgeworth**

(Dodges stun rays.) This could get shocking.

 **Phoenix**

(Uses his Katanas.) Let's not let them slow us down. Donny, are you done defusing that bomb?

 **Ema**

(Cutting wires.) Almost.

 **Edgeworth**

(Uses sais.) Well hurry up, we're about to get tenderized here!

 **Ema**

(Cuts last wire.) Got it. (Moves out of the way.)

 **(The bomb shuts down completely.)**

 **Ema**

Destroying bomb now.

 **(Drives bow into the bomb and it crumbles.)**

 **Phoenix**

Let's go guys, we have to meet up with April.

 **Larry**

(Scratches head.) Can she like meet up with us for a change?

 **Edgeworth**

(Grabs Larry's hand.) Come on.

 **(They find Maya in front of the Channel 6 building.)**

 **Maya**

(Hand on hip. Acting like April) I was beginning to worry about you guys.

 **Ema**

(Gives the okay sign with right hand.) Mission complete guys.

 **(The Judge and Johnathan shows up.)**

 **Johnathan**

(Acting like Casey Jones.) Alright, the bombs destroyed. (Gives the four turtles a high five.)

 **Judge Perciding**

(Looks at the turtles. Acting like Splinter.) You have done well my turtles. I find the Shredder **GUILTY**.

 **Pearl**

CUT! (Looks at the Judge.) You're not in a courtroom, your honor.

 **Judge Perciding**

(Eyes wide open.) Oh, right. (Taps gavel on hand.) I was trying to make things entertaining. That's what Splinter should have said.

 **Edgeworth**

(Points at the judge.) I like it.

 **Larry**

Me too dude.

 **Ema**

(Puts hand on her glasses.) According to my calculations it's a hit.

 **Phoenix**

I'm the leader here and I say that was (Point out.) great.

 **(Pearl drops the script on the floor and walks away.)**

 **Maya**

It's only rehearsal. We'll get it right.

 **Judge Perciding**

(Taps gavel on hand.) I'll read my lines more thoroughly.

 **Phoenix**

Think we should rest awhile.

 **Edgeworth**

Agrees.

 **Franziska**

(Readies whip.) I don't know why I have to play the villain.

 **Edgeworth**

(Looks at Franziska.) I think it suits you.

 **Next Time**

( _ **Phoenix**_ ) We take you to the past, a case Mia Fey did. She's investigating a double murder. Her client is a surprise. A student witch that's on vacation with a friend that lives in the area. This is one case Mia will never forget. **Next Episode: Witchery Advisory Turnabout.**

 **Bloopers**

 **(1)**

 **July 11, 2027- 11:00 a.m. - Courtroom No. 5**

 **(Confess the Truth 2009)**

 **Edgeworth**

Objection! Then tell me who you think it was.

 **Amanda**

With these evidence it doesn't prove Maggie did it, it proves Kagome did it.

 **Edgeworth**

Objection! Maggie can't be tried again.

 **Amanda**

(Laughs.)

 **Edgeworth**

Wait, can we redo that take again? I messed up my lines.

 **Phoenix**

(Laughs.) Boy would Maggie be happy to hear that.

 **(2)**

 **Ayeisha**

A month, I've done three cases, almost lost my first case.

 **Edgeworth**

(Folds arms.) Who did you go up against?

 **Ayeisha**

Scarlett Payne.

 **Phoenix**

(Puts hand to chin.) I wasn't aware that Winston had a daughter.

 **Ayeisha**

I think that family has a theme in naming their kids.

 **Edgeworth**

(Laughs.) Which part, the last name or the first name?

 **Ayeisha**

(Walks away.)

 **Edgeworth**

(Shocked.) That's not in the script.

 **Ayeisha**

It is now.

 **(3)**

 **(The Judge and Johnathan shows up.)**

 **Johnathan**

(Acting like Casey Jones.) Alright, the bombs destroyed. (Gives the four turtles a high five.)

 **Judge Perciding**

(Looks at the turtles. Acting like Splinter.) You have done well my attorneys. I find the Shredder **GUILTY**.

 **Pearl**

CUT! (Looks at the Judge.) Turtles, turtles, not attorneys.

 **Judge Perciding**

Oh, wait. I forgot.

17


	11. Episode 11: Witchery Advisory Turnabout

**Episode 11: Witchery Advisory Turnabout**

 **Series creator: Iris Harrington**

 **Episode Written by: Iris Harrington and Leo Carson**

 **Episode Edited by: Iris Harrington**

 **Bloopers Written by: Nicolas Harrington**

 **Based on the Video Game created by Capcom**

 **(Suspense 2001. As the scene opens, a girl in long blue hair in a white dress walks to a house with groceries on her arms. She opens the door to find a man on the floor of her parent's living room when she drops the bags on the floor. The man is her father. She screams.)**

 **?**

FATHER!

 **(Music fades out.)**

Ace Attorney Opening

 **Phoenix**

Hi, My name is Phoenix Wright. I was once a famous attorney that fought countless battles till one day I met a rookie prosecutor that cost me my badge. I aided Apollo through his battle. The courtroom has gotten to be even worse since I was gone. I went back and took the bar exam again to take on these fierce opponents. My road will change forever now because my old friends have come and helped me on my new quest in the courthouse. I am ready for battle, OBJECTION!

 **(Objection 2001: Ace Attorney: The Series Theme)**

 **January 6, 2014- 10:00 a.m. Fey & Co Law Office**

 **(The scene fades in as we see Mia in her office with Maya.)**

 **Maya**

(Looks at Mia) Sis, what is it?

 **Mia**

(Hangs the phone up.) I got a call from the detention center about a girl requesting my service. She seems unable to talk to me though.

 **Maya**

Who was on the phone?

 **Mia**

A man that I don't seem to know. He claims to know me.

 **Maya**

Let's go meet him.

 **Mia**

(Shakes her head.) Right.

 **January 6, 2014- 10:30- Detention Center**

 **(A man in a hat and coat is seen in the waiting room. Police Cell ~ Elegy of Capture)**

 **Mia**

(Looks at the man.) Are you the man that called me?

 **?**

Yes, I am. You must be Ms. Mia Fey?

 **Mia**

Yes, I am.

 **Leo**

(Tips his hat.) My name is Leo Carson. I'm in charge of this investigation.

 **Mia**

What's she in for?

 **Leo**

She's in for murder. We got a call last night saying a man was killed at his home. The suspect was the last person at the scene.

 **Mia**

What was he killed with?

 **Leo**

A butter knife.

 **Mia**

(Shocked.) One of those would bend on our skin.

 **Leo**

Not if you shoot it out of a canon. Which is how the autopsy report reads it.

 **Mia**

Well since you put it that way.

 **Maya**

Where would someone get a cannon to shoot one with?

 **Leo**

With the suspect a cannon is not needed.

 **Maya**

(Looks at Leo.) Um, what do you mean?

 **Leo**

She's a student witch. She learns how to do things like that.

 **Mia**

This makes it hard.

 **Leo**

I've gotta go. I got another call about another body at the same house.

 **Mia**

(Both Maya and Mia are shocked.) WHAT?!

 **(Music fades out, Search ~ Core 2002.)**

 **Leo**

I'll tell you later when I find more.

 **Mia**

Okay.

 **(Leo leaves.)**

 **Maya**

(Looks at Mia.) Sis, how would she have killed both of them?

 **Mia**

No one is saying that she killed the other one.

 **(A girl in blue hair shows up. Music fades out. Police Cell ~ Elegy is Captured.)**

 **Mia**

(Looks at the blue haired girl.) Hi, I'm Mia Fey. I suppose you know him.

 **?**

The principal at my school.

 **Mia**

I see, (Shocked.) wait a minute, I thought he's a detective.

 **?**

That too.

 **Mia**

Could I have your name?

 **Arin**

Arin Smith.

 **Mia**

So who was the man that was killed at his home?

 **Arin**

My father, William Smith. Most people calls him Will for short.

 **Mia**

I see, and about the other body.

 **Arin**

I don't know about the other body. I can only assume that it's my mother's because she didn't (Cries.)… answer me when I called.

 **Mia**

Do you have any other relatives?

 **Arin**

(Cries.) I have a sister, Ayeisha, she's named after my grandmother.

 **Mia**

What's your mother's name?

 **Arin**

(Cries.) Jessica White Smith.

 **Mia**

White's her maiden name?

 **Arin**

(Cries.) Yes.

 **Maya**

(Puts hand up to her mouth.) Do you know anyone that might want to kill your father?

 **Arin**

(Crying.) No, I don't. He was a loveable man.

 **(Mia's cell phone rings.)**

 **Mia**

(Puts phone to ear.) Hello.

 **Gumshoe**

(On cell phone.) Mr. Carson wants to see you in Edgeworth's office.

 **Mia**

Tell him I'll be right there.

 **Gumshoe**

(On cell phone.) Will do.

 **(Mia hangs up the phone.)**

 **Mia**

(Looks at Arin.) I've gotta go. Just stay calm.

 **Arin**

(Crying.) I'll do my best.

 **Mia**

(Starts to leave.) Come with me. Maya.

 **Maya**

Yes sis.

 **(Music fades out.)**

 **January 6, 2014- 11:30 a.m. - High Prosecution Office-Room 1202**

 **(Gumshoe, Badd, Leo, and Edgeworth can be seen as Maya and Mia enters the office.)**

 **Mia**

What is it?

 **Leo**

(Walks around Edgeworth's desk to Mia.) The other victim turns out to be the suspect's mother.

 **Mia**

(Looks at Leo with folded arms.) I figured as much. You're putting blame on her.

 **Badd**

(Looks at Mia with one foot on Edgeworth's desk and elbow on his knee.) It looks that way.

 **Edgeworth**

Rest assure that if it turns out to be Arin then you have to let her face her crime.

 **Mia**

(Looks at Edgeworth.) I'll do things my own way in that courtroom. I won't give up. This time I'll beat you.

 **Leo**

(Walks towards Edgeworth's desk.) That's not going to happen.

 **Mia**

(Looks at Leo) What do you mean?

 **Leo**

(Turns around. Knocks on Edgeworth's desk.) You'll be facing me. Although I feel the same as you. Once the state assigns you to court you are obligated to attend at no cost.

 **Mia**

Point taken, why the suspicion?

 **Leo**

(Looks at Mia.) She's the only one that is able to pull this crime off. She's the only one with powers. Do you know anyone else with powers like hers?

 **Mia**

No, but that doesn't mean a thing.

 **Leo**

(Looks down.) I don't see any other way. (Looks back up.)

 **Mia**

She told me about you.

 **Leo**

Really.

 **Mia**

Yes, you're the principal at her school.

 **Leo**

That is true, why do you think I know about her.

 **Mia**

Then you can control it.

 **Leo**

What happens outside of the school is outta my hands. Where she's from applies here too.

 **Mia**

Why be a principal if you can't have any orderly fashion.

 **Leo**

I do dealings in the school.

 **Maya**

(pulls on Mia's shoulder.) Sis, if he's prosecuting then he is doing something.

 **Edgeworth**

(Looks at Mia.) Sharp sister you have there.

 **Mia**

(looks at Edgeworth.) One reason why I can't do without her. Its points like that that keeps me out of trouble.

 **Leo**

Speaking of sister, do you guys know where Arin's sister is?

 **Badd**

(Looks at Leo with one foot on Edgeworth's desk and elbow on his knee.) She's living with her aunt going to school. She's getting ready for law school in a few years.

 **Leo**

That would explain why she's not living at the house.

 **Mia**

(Looks at Leo.) Why's that?

 **Leo**

The family was trying to protect their younger daughter in case Arin got out of hand with her magic. You see Arin hasn't learned how to master any of her skills. Every once in a while Arin can cast spells in her sleep. This happens a lot with student witches.

 **Mia**

You said she's a study witch.

 **Leo**

Yes, she learns spells from books and adapts to them. Study witches sometimes become greedy witches with what they have and they cast spells without thinking.

 **Mia**

What about breaded witches?

 **Leo**

They go to our school to learn how to control what they already have so they don't hurt themselves. A breaded witch needs to keep their castings under control so they don't cast spontaneously.

 **Mia**

(Shocked.) Ouch.

 **Leo**

Ouch is right. Many breaded witches have hurt themselves while learning.

 **Maya**

(Looks at Leo.) What about warlocks?

 **Leo**

Warlocks are only breaded. Their power is much stronger, they don't attend to our school.

 **Mia**

So it's an all-girl school?

 **Leo**

Right, I'm the only guy at the school.

 **Mia**

Must be lucky.

 **Leo**

Not really.

 **Badd**

(Looks at Mia with one foot on Edgeworth's desk and elbow on his knee.) That place is a death trap.

 **Leo**

Yes, very much.

 **Maya**

(Looks at Leo.) Then why stay?

 **Leo**

Someone has to keep order.

 **Mia**

And that person is you.

 **Leo**

Yes.

 **Mia**

Lets go back and talk to our client, Maya.

 **Maya**

Yeah, maybe we can find more about her.

 **January 6, 2014-12:00 p.m. - Detention Center**

 **(Arin is talking to someone with White hair. Police Cell ~ Elegy is Captured.)**

 **Mia**

Am I at a bad time?

 **Arin**

(Looks at Mia.) No, please I was waiting for you to come back so I can find out more about the other victim.

 **Mia**

It's as you suspected.

 **?**

But Arin, You know that's not possible. You knew that when you enlisted into Wiz Wiz.

 **(Music fades out. Search ~ Core 2002.)**

 **Arin**

But Brie, I didn't kill them.

 **Mia**

Hold it! (Slams the counter. Looks at Brie) Before you two go any further, I want to know who you are.

 **Brie**

Brie Spelling, I'm a seasoned witch.

 **Mia**

You're Arin's friend I take it.

 **Brie**

Yeah.

 **Mia**

Then you can tell me about Arin.

 **Brie**

What do you want to know?

 **Mia**

I want to know how Arin's doing in school.

 **Brie**

She's doing fine in school.

 **Mia**

Then what's this about her not being able to control her magic?

 **Brie**

It's one of the reasons why there in school.

 **Mia**

(Looks at Arin.) Arin, is it true that you cast spells in your sleep?

 **Arin**

I wouldn't know, I can't tell.

 **Mia**

Tell me what happens when you sleep.

 **Arin**

Well, my body gets really warm. I get to the point where I can't feel a thing while I'm sleeping.

 **Mia**

Does this happen everyday?

 **Arin**

Pretty much.

 **Mia**

What would someone have to do to wake you up?

 **Arin**

Someone would have to take the heat from my body.

 **Mia**

(Looks at Brie.) Brie, does this happen to every study witch?

 **Brie**

No, this is the first I've heard about this. This is something that only happens to breaded witches. But there body gets cold.

 **Maya**

(Looks at Mia.) What does this mean, sis?

 **Mia**

(Looks at Arin.) Arin, have you been checked with a doctor about this?

 **Arin**

I thought it was normal, why? What do I have?

 **Mia**

I'm not an expert on this, but it may be an allergy of some sort.

 **Brie**

(Shocked.) An allergy?

 **Mia**

An allergy that is prone with anyone with a sixth sense.

 **(Music fades out.)**

 **(To Be Continued.)**

 **Next Time**

( _ **Phoenix**_ ) Mia finds out about Arin's condition, this is a trial to the extreme. Mia is pushed into a corner when she is aided by another witch. **Next Episode:** **Part 2- Turnabout Spells.**

 **Bloopers**

 **(1.)**

 **Leo**

She's in for murder. We got a call last night saying a man was killed at his home. The suspect was the last person at the scene.

 **Mia**

What was he killed with?

 **Leo**

A butter knife.

 **Mia**

(Shocked.) One of those would bend on our skin.

 **Leo**

Not if you shoot it out of a canon. Which is how the autopsy report reads it.

 **Mia**

Well since you put it that way.

 **Maya**

Where would someone get a cannon to shoot one with?

 **Leo**

With the suspect a cannon is not needed.

 **Maya**

(Looks at Leo.) Um, what do you mean?

 **Leo**

She's a student witch. She learns how to do things like that.

 **Mia**

This makes it hard.

 **Leo**

I've gotta go. I got another call about another body at the same house.

 **Mia**

(Both Maya and Mia are shocked.) WHAT?!

 **(Maya falls down on her back.)**

 **Leo**

(Looks down at Maya.) Don't you go dying on me yet?

 **Maya**

I tripped over one of the cables.

 **Mia**

(Looks at Maya.) On your back?

 **Maya**

(Looks at Mia.) Kind of hard to fall forward with you're in front of me.

 **Leo**

(Laughs.) Good point.

 **(2.)**

 **Badd**

(Looks at Mia with one foot on Edgeworth's desk and elbow on his knee.) That place is a death trap.

 **Leo**

Yes, very much.

 **Maya**

(Looks at Leo.) Then why stay?

 **Leo**

Someone has to keep order.

 **Mia**

And that person is you.

 **(There is a crash heard in the background as the camera panes over to see no one on Edgeworth's desk.)**

 **Badd**

(Behind Edgeworth's desk on the floor.) Don't mind me, I'm alright.

18


	12. Episode 12: Part 2 - Turnabout Spells

**Episode 12: Witchery Advisory Turnabout: Part 2 - Turnabout Spells**

 **Series creator: Iris Harrington**

 **Episode Written by: Iris Harrington and Leo Carson**

 **Episode Edited by: Iris Harrington**

 **Bloopers Written by: Nicolas Harrington**

 **Based on the Video Game created by Capcom**

Ace Attorney Opening

 **Phoenix**

Hi, My name is Phoenix Wright. I was once a famous attorney that fought countless battles till one day I met a rookie prosecutor that cost me my badge. I aided Apollo through his battle. The courtroom has gotten to be even worse since I was gone. I went back and took the bar exam again to take on these fierce opponents. My road will change forever now because my old friends have come and helped me on my new quest in the courthouse. I am ready for battle, OBJECTION!

 **(Objection 2001: Ace Attorney: The Series Theme)**

 **Phoenix**

(Flash back to Episode 11. Search ~ Core 2002.) Last Time Mia investigated on a double murder, the victims were the parents of the defendant Arin Smith. Mia finds out that Arin is a study witch that is learning at a magic school called Wiz Wiz. She finds out the one in charge of the investigation is a man that is the principal at the school. His name is Leo Carson. Mia finds out more about Arin when she runs into Brie Spelling, a breaded season witch, who tells her that all witches go to Wiz Wiz to learn how to control their magic. Mia then finds out a problem. The way Arin sleeps may be caused by an allergy.

 **(Music fades out)**

 **January 7, 2014- 9:30 a.m. - Defendant Lobby No. 6**

 **(Arin enters the lobby. Courtroom Lobby ~ Neverending Overturn)**

 **Arin**

Well, I'm ready.

 **Mia**

What did the doctor day?

 **Arin**

He said its signs of an allergic reaction to a flower. But the tests don't match with my symptoms.

 **Mia**

(Puts hand to chin, _I thought for sure she would have been allergic to the black rose. What does this mean?_ ) Have you seen a black rose before?

 **Arin**

Yes, what does a black rose have anything to do with me?

 **Maya**

(Looks at Arin.) They say if a person with a sixth sense smells or intake the black rose their body would start to burn from the inside out.

 **Mia**

It's only a theory, but it does prove that an allergic reaction does occur.

 **Arin**

(Puts hands to mouth.) Then my sleep?

 **Mia**

No, the tests would confirm it. I don't know why they didn't.

 **Arin**

What is it?

 **Mia**

I can't say, more tests would be needed. I'll take care of this.

 **Arin**

How do you know so much?

 **Mia**

I'm a spirit medium, I have to know to protect myself. Let's go into the courtroom now.

 **Arin**

Okay.

 **(Music fades out.)**

 **January 7, 2014- 10:00 a.m. -District Courthouse Courtroom No. 9**

 **(Gavel Slams. Trials and Tribulations ~ Trial Begins)**

 **Judge Perciding**

Let's begin the trial of Ms. Arin Smith. Is the defense ready?

 **Mia**

Ready your honor.

 **Judge Perciding**

Is the prosecution ready?

 **Leo**

Ready your honor.

 **Arin**

(Shocked.) Principle Carson, what are you doing up there?!

 **Judge Perciding**

(Looks at Leo.) Didn't let your student know you were in charge of the investigation?

 **Leo**

I did.

 **Arin**

I didn't know that meant he was prosecuting?

 **Judge Perciding**

That's how it goes. The prosecution can state its opening statement.

 **Leo**

I'm here to prove that Arin was the only one that could have killer her parents. I feel that this was an accidental death do to the fact that she is still learning how to control her powers.

 **Judge Perciding**

Going for a lesser crime?

 **Leo**

I don't believe it could have been a first degree murder.

 **Mia**

( _This is going to be tough. I was sure he was going for first degree murder. I've read so much about the "Night Stalker" I didn't think I would have to face him. He and another famous private attorney never lost a case. They even worked on cases together._ )

 **Leo**

I'd like to call up Tyrell Badd to the stand.

 **(Badd takes the stand.)**

 **Judge Perciding**

I thought you disappeared.

 **Badd**

I'm still working on an investigation. I come and go whenever I please. I work under Mr. Carson now.

 **Leo**

Name and profession please?

 **Badd**

Tyrell Badd, I'm the lead investigator on this case.

 **Leo**

Could you lay out the crime scene for us detective?

 **Badd**

(Music fades out, Testimony ~ Moderato 2004.) Sure thing

\- It was January 5, at 7:00 p.m. when the crime accrued.

\- Ms. Jessica Smith was killed first with a butter knife in her neck.

\- Mr. William Smith was the second one to be killed with a butter knife to the neck.

\- Ms. Jessica Smith was found in the basement after Mr. William Smith was found by the defendant in the living room.

\- The defendant was arrested on the spot.

 **(Music fades out.)**

 **Judge Perciding**

How terrifying.

 **Leo**

(Holds out the butter knives.) I would like to submit the two butter knives into evidence, along with Ms. Jessica White Smith's autopsy report into evidence.

 **Judge Perciding**

The court accepts these into evidence. The defense may cross examine the witness.

 **Mia**

(Looks at Badd.) Who made the phone call?

 **Badd**

A neighbor made that phone call.

 **Mia**

Is this neighbor going to take the stand?

 **Badd**

Yes

 **Mia**

So how do you know that my client was the one who did it? Where she lives any witch could have done it.

 **Leo**

(Looks at Mia.) Here parents don't live in Pangya. She's on vacation for the holiday. She stayed with her family, If you're going to ask if anyone was nearby then the answer is no, the next witness will answer to that.

 **Mia**

But, that can't be.

 **Maya**

(Hand to chin.) A student witch couldn't do that to her family, accidental or not. Someone has to have been nearby.

 **Leo**

I'd like to call up Ms. Wendy Oldbag to the stand please. You may step down Detective.

 **Badd**

Thank you.

 **(Badd steps down, Ms. Oldbag takes the stand.)**

 **Leo**

Name and profession please?

 **Wendy**

(Looks at Leo.) I know you. (Eyes sparkles, hands in fist to her face, blushes) You're that "Night Stalker". One of the best investigators in the states. Worked for the F.B.I. I heard. And didn't you do cases with an attorney?

 **Leo**

He's got business in other areas right now, for the record please.

 **Wendy**

Right, Wendy Oldbag. I work on a security at Global Studios.

 **Leo**

Your testimony please.

 **Wendy**

(Waves back at Leo. Testimony ~ Moderato 2004.) You don't have to ask me twice.

\- It was a very snowy evening.

\- Snow was blowing everywhere, couldn't see a thing.

\- I heard a scream of a woman and a drawer opening.

\- Then I heard a scream of a man.

\- I saw a young girl who was very out of it, like she was sleeping.

 **(Music fades out.)**

 **Judge Perciding**

That's quite the…testimony. The defense may cross…examine.

 **Mia**

(Well, well, well. My break at last.)

 **Maya**

(Looks at Mia.) Sis, Arin doesn't look well.

 **Mia**

What do you mean?

 **Maya**

She looks like nobody is home.

 **(The camera pans over to see Arin. Her eyes looks completely empty. Telling The Truth 2001.)**

 **Mia**

(Shocked.) Your honor may we have a recess?! My client isn't feeling well at all!

 **Judge Perciding**

What seems to be the matter? (Looks down and sees that Arin isn't moving.) Oh, no we have another dead body here!

 **Wendy**

(Points at Arin.) That's the same look she had at the crime scene.

 **Judge Perciding**

We will take a 20 minute recess. (Gavel slams.) Courts adjourned.

 **(Music fades out.)**

 **January 7, 2014 11:00 am. - Defendant Lobby No. 6**

 **(Mia tries to wake up Arin, but it's no uses. A little girl with white hair shows up. Courtroom Lobby ~ Neverending Overturn.)**

 **Mia**

(Turns towards the little girl.) May we help you?

 **?**

I told Brie that she was bewitched.

 **Mia**

Who are you?

 **Mingty**

Mingty Spelling.

 **Mia**

(Looks back at Arin.) What do you mean she is bewitched?

 **(Search ~ Core 2002.)**

 **Mingty**

A warlock put a spell on her, whenever she gets near a black rose she blacks out. Her mind becomes controlled by the warlock.

 **Mia**

(Looks back at Mingty.) Do you know who the warlock that did this to her?

 **Mingty**

My father, El Day Shock. Also known as Edward Spelling.

 **Mia**

That explains it.

 **Maya**

(Looks at Mia.) How are we going to convince Mr. Carson that Arin is being brainwashed.

 **Mia**

That's going to be easy, I need a break in the trial.

 **(Arin wakes up.)**

 **Arin**

(Rubs head.) Where am I?

 **Maya**

(Looks at Arin.) In the Lobby.

 **Mia**

Time to go back in the courtroom.

 **Maya**

Right.

 **Mia**

Thanks, Mingty.

 **Mingty**

Be careful, my father can be mean. Protect Arin.

 **Mia**

I will.

 **(Music fades out.)**

 **January 7, 2014- 11:20 a.m. - Courtroom No. 9**

 **(Gavel Slams. Trials and Tribulations ~ Trial Beings.)**

 **Judge Perciding**

We will resume.

 **Mia**

Now for my secret weapon Ms. Oldbag. Did you see anyone else at the scene?

 **Wendy**

Nope.

 **Mia**

Right, with the snow blowing as hard as it was how could you.

 **Wendy**

Glad you see it my way. That stubby detective kept stabbing me with that question said I was blind.

 **Mia**

(Looks at Leo.) To tell you the truth, Mr. Carson. This testimony does leave room for someone else to be there, or are you going to say there wasn't any footprints to be found to suggest such a thing?

 **Maya**

But if it was snowing you wouldn't find any to begin with.

 **Mia**

Just what I was thinking.

 **Leo**

If there was, who's to say they didn't do anything, but watch. I made it clear that she wasn't anywhere near a witch.

 **Mia**

Ah, a witch. You forgot a warlock.

 **Leo**

(Shocked.) Prove it.

 **(Telling The Truth 2004.)**

 **Mia**

I have a witness.

 **Judge Perciding**

(Looks at Leo.) Any objections?

 **Leo**

No objections, who's the witness?

 **Mia**

Mingty Spelling.

 **Leo**

(Shocked.) I thought you said a warlock.

 **Mia**

I did, but she can tell you why Arin has been acting the way she's been.

 **Mingty**

No, I can't. (Mingty shows up.) If I do Arin will get hurt.

 **(Music fades out, Telling the Truth 2001.)**

 **Leo**

(Shocked.) What?

 **Mia**

Thank you, Mingty. That's all you have to say.

 **Judge Perciding**

Now see here. I will not have anyone hurting anyone in my courtroom.

 **Mia**

It can't be helped, your honor.

 **Mingty**

Please don't tell. I don't want to see Arin hurt.

 **(A scream can be heard in the courtroom.)**

 **Mia**

(Shocked.) Arin, are you okay?

 **(Arin is on the floor in the courtroom with blood spilling out of her mouth.)**

 **Mingty**

(Crying.) ARIIINN!

 **Mia**

(Head on desk.) Not again.

 **(The court was adjourned for the day. They took Arin to the hospital. Music fades out.)**

 **January 7, 2014- 12:00 p.m. -Defendant Lobby No. 6**

 **(Mia is in tears, and Maya tries to comfort her when Leo Carson shows up. Search ~ Core 2001.)**

 **Mia**

(Crying. Looks up at Leo.) What do you want?

 **Leo**

What was that all about?

 **Mia**

(Crying.) You saw it, she's your student, find out what's wrong with her.

 **Maya**

We've got to find him.

 **(Brie shows up)**

 **Brie**

I'll help

 **(Music fades out.)**

 **(To Be Continued.)**

 **Next Time**

( _ **Phoenix**_ ) Arin doesn't make it to day two of the trial. Is Arin going to die? Find out in the **Next Episode:** **Part 3- Fatal Turnabout.**

 **Bloopers**

 **(1.)**

 **Judge Perciding**

Let's begin the trial of Ms. Arin Smith. Is the defense ready?

 **Mia**

Ready your honor.

 **Judge Perciding**

Is the prosecution ready?

 **Leo**

Ready your honor.

 **Arin**

(Shocked.) Principle Carson, what are you doing up there?!

 **Judge Perciding**

(Looks at Leo.) Didn't let your student know you were in charge of the investigation?

 **Leo**

I did.

 **Arin**

Did not.

 **Leo**

Did so.

 **Mia**

Can you two follow the script?

 **Leo**

Ha, she likes the mind games.

 **Arin**

Sorry, I guess I was being childish.

 **(2.)**

 **Mia**

(Looks at Leo.) To tell you the truth, Mr. Carson. This testimony doesn't leave room for someone else to be there, or are you going to say there wasn't any footprints to be found to suggest such a thing?

 **Leo**

Glad you see it my way.

 **Maya**

Sis, what are you talking about?

 **Mia**

(Shocked.) Sorry, slip of the tongue.

16


	13. Episode 13: Part 3 - Fatal Turnabout

**Episode 13: Witchery Advisory Turnabout: Part 3 - Fatal Turnabout**

 **Series creator: Iris Harrington**

 **Episode Written by: Iris Harrington and Leo Carson**

 **Episode Edited by: Iris Harrington**

 **Bloopers Written by: Nicolas Harrington**

 **Based on the Video Game created by Capcom**

Ace Attorney Opening

 **Phoenix**

Hi, My name is Phoenix Wright. I was once a famous attorney that fought countless battles till one day I met a rookie prosecutor that cost me my badge. I aided Apollo through his battle. The courtroom has gotten to be even worse since I was gone. I went back and took the bar exam again to take on these fierce opponents. My road will change forever now because my old friends have come and helped me on my new quest in the courthouse. I am ready for battle, OBJECTION!

 **(Objection 2001: Ace Attorney: The Series Theme)**

 **Phoenix**

(Flashback to Episode 12. Search ~ Core 2001) We last left off when Mia was taking on Leo Carson during the trial. Mia finds out that Arin is being brainwashed by Brie's and Mingty's father. Somehow he knew and Arin was in a bloody mess in the courtroom. Mia started having deja-vu from her first case. Brie agreed to find her father to protect Arin. It may be too late.

 **(Music fades out)**

 **January 8, 2014- 9:30 a.m. - Defendant Lobby No. 6**

 **(Maya and Mia are talking to Mingty.)**

 **Maya**

Arin's not going to show up.

 **Mingty**

She's in critical condition. Doctors says she's not going to make it.

 **Mia**

How's your sister doing finding your guy's father?

 **Mingty**

I don't know, I haven't heard from her since she left.

 **(A little girl in purple creeps up to Mingty.)**

 **?**

(Talks into Mingty's ear.) Who are these people, Mingty?

 **Mingty**

(Looks at her sister.) There trying to help Arin.

 **Mia**

(Leans down to her level.) What's your name?

 **Tiki**

T-Tiki Sp-Spelling. I'm-I'm Mingty's twin s-sister.

 **Maya**

(Looks at Mingty.) She sounds nerves.

 **Mingty**

(Looks at Maya.) It's the way she talks.

 **Mia**

(Looks at Mingty.) You might want to be a little nicer to her.

 **Mingty**

(Looks at Mia.) I have nothing against her. I tried to protect her.

 **Maya**

She wasn't born with this?

 **Mingty**

(Looks at Maya.) No.

 **Mia**

You can explain it after the trial, okay.

 **Mingty**

Okay.

 **(Bailiff shows up, Search ~ Core 2001)**

 **Bailiff**

The trial will be delayed. The hospital reported that they have lost the defendant.

 **Mia**

(Shocked.) What?

 **Maya**

(Shocked) They should have canceled the trial.

 **Tiki**

B-but A-Arin was talking to-to me b-before we got here. She sh-should still b-be alive.

 **Mingty**

(Looks at Mia.) It sounds like Brie used a barrier around Arin. She might be in a deep sleep.

 **Mia**

She's in a coma?

 **Mingty**

Yeah, that.

 **Mia**

Then it still means Arin is still in trouble. That barrier won't hold.

 **Mingty**

It should until Brie finds Father.

 **Mia**

I want to know more about Tiki since the trial is delayed.

 **Mingty**

Father did this to her. She's been like this since father killed mama.

 **Tiki**

It-it wasn't my-my fault.

 **Mia**

That explains everything. She's afraid of getting hurt from your father again.

 **Mingty**

I don't know.

 **Mia**

(Looks at Tiki.) Right, Tiki?

 **Tiki**

I-I don't want to get hurt. Daddy leave me alone!

 **Mia**

I'm sorry, Tiki.

 **Mingty**

Don't be.

 **(Leo shows up.)**

 **Leo**

We can start the trial.

 **Bailiff**

Okay.

 **Mia**

The trials starting?

 **Maya**

I guess.

 **(Music fades out)**

 **January 8, 2014-11:00 a.m. -Courtroom No. 8**

 **(Gavel Slams)**

 **Judge Perciding**

We will resume, yesterday was very disturbing. Because of what happen, Courtroom No. 9 is a crime scene. Let's begin.

 **Leo**

To begin, Arin is in a coma, not dead. The Bailiff stretched the truth a bit.

 **Judge Perciding**

(Closes his eyes.) Hmmm, I'll have to talk to him at a later date.

 **Leo**

I've asked around town if they might have seen someone during the incident at the Smith's house and they said they saw no one. So what Mia said still troubles me very much that to think that a warlock was in the area. Many have said they saw Arin walking home from the store. They said it looked like she was out in space on her way home. She looked like a zombie.

 **Mia**

But, do you find that weird Mr. Carson, that even for a study witch?

 **Leo**

Many new study witches go through an adjustment period.

 **Mia**

That's an allergic reaction to a flower.

 **Leo**

(Shocked.) Why would someone like you know something like that?

 **Mia**

My family comes from a long line of Spirit Mediums. An allergic reaction to the Black Rose is like death to us. Our sixth sense become frail.

 **Leo**

A poison to the brain?

 **Mia**

A witch casting a spell could die after a smell of a black rose. Even for me if I channeled someone I could die from it.

 **Leo**

How would that be?

 **Mia**

The temperature in the body would rise causing the blood vessels to break open and flood the body. They would drown in their own blood. If Arin was brainwashed, smelling a black rose would make a doorway for anyone to get in.

 **Leo**

You learn something everyday. Then the black rose garden we have by the school I'll have to remove them.

 **Mia**

That would help anyone else, but not Arin. She's got too much in her system. It could kill her if she tries to cast a spell.

 **Leo**

There must be a treatment?

 **Mia**

If you get to it early enough yeah, but it's been in her system too long a cure is almost impossible.

 **Maya**

(Looks at Mia.) Sis, you never told me about this, you just told me to stay away from them.

 **Mia**

(Looks at Maya.) You never asked ether.

 **Leo**

But we can't say for sure.

 **Mia**

(Looks at Leo.) Why don't we call a witness?

 **Judge Perciding**

(Nods) I'll let you call anyone but that Mingty girl.

 **Mingty**

NO! I'm ready!

 **(Mingty shows up)**

 **Judge Perciding**

(Shocked.) B-but your friend?

 **Mingty**

If it means that I'll get hurt too then so be it. Father will be beaten.

 **Mia**

(Shocked.) Mingty, you said Arin was the only one.

 **Mingty**

He will hurt anyone that'll get into his path. He doesn't care about his family. He betrayed his family. I lost a mother. I won't lose a sister or a friend. He will pay.

 **Judge Perciding**

(Closes eyes.) If you feel that way.

 **Mia**

(Looks at Mingty.) Tell us what happened.

 **Mingty**

My father use to be the principle at our school. He felt that a warlock could only be a solution to discipline. Arin for some reasons fell victim to my father and my mother found out. He used Arin to kill our mother. He then tried to hurt us all. Tiki tried her best to wake-up Arin. Somehow she did wake her up. That's when my father used his magic on her. Her whole body became paralyzed. To this day Tiki has a hard time moving. (Crying.) She's still hurt from my father's magic. I would like it if someone to take out my father.

 **Leo**

(Shocked.) So that's the reason why they asked me to be principle.

 **Mia**

That's right, (Pulls out a paper.) I was wondering why principle is spelled like that and not like principal for a school.

 **Leo**

Because I'm not just a principal for a school. I'm the main principle, a factor for the school. Not just someone in charge.

 **Mia**

Right, I guess it's just how you use it.

 **Leo**

(Looks at Mingty.) Right, even if this is true, how are we going to find your father?

 **Brie**

Let me take care of that.

 **(Brie shows up.)**

 **Mia**

(Looks at Brie.) Is he here?

 **Brie**

Yes, You may do as you will with him.

 **Judge Perciding**

We will take a 25 minute recess for the prosecution to prepare the witness.

 **(Gavel Slams)**

 **January 8, 2014-12:25 p.m. -Courtroom No. 8**

 **(Gavel Slams)**

 **Judge Perciding**

Let's continue.

 **Leo**

I'd like to call Edward Spelling to the stand, a.k.a. EL Day Shock.

 **(Edward takes the stand.)**

 **Leo**

Name and occupation please.

 **EL Day Shock**

My name is Edward Spelling. I am a warlock known as EL Day Shock.

 **Leo**

Do you know why you're here?

 **EL Day Shock**

Yeah, (Slams stand.) someone accused me of murder.

 **Maya**

(Shocked.) Sis, I don't like him.

 **Mia**

Its okay, Maya.

 **Leo**

What's your connection with Arin?

 **EL Day Shock**

She was my honor roll student. I gave her all the attention, she was the best student in the school.

 **Mia**

Is that why you brainwashed her cause you had her wrapped around your finger?

 **Maya**

(Looks at Mia.) This is no time to be reciting a Police song.

 **EL Day Shock**

I don't know what you are talking about I praised her.

 **Mia**

Are you saying Mingty is lying?

 **EL Day Shock**

She makes up tall tales all the time. Don't believe a word she says.

 **Leo**

I don't see her that way. A bully sometimes, but she's usually tells the truth.

 **EL Day Shock**

(Looks at Leo.) Even you fell for it.

 **Maya**

How are we going to crack him?

 **Mia**

(Looks at Maya.) Good question. (Looks at EL Day Shock.) So what about Tiki? I've never heard her lie once.

 **EL Day Shock**

If you can get her to talk.

 **Leo**

I find that hard, she won't talk to me.

 **Mia**

Maybe she's still afraid to talk to people.

 **EL Day Shock**

You can't prove anything by naming people.

 **Tiki**

(Voice can be heard) _Why did you do it, daddy? Why did you kill mommy? Why did you hurt me? Why daddy, why?_

 **(Telling The Truth 2001)**

 **EL Day Shock**

Where's that coming from?

 **Tiki**

(Voice can be heard) _Why did you hurt Arin? I'll be good if you tell me why. Please don't hurt me, daddy. I know you killed Arin's mommy and daddy. I saw you._

 **(The whole courtrooms is all shocked as to what Tiki said.)**

 **EL Day Shock**

How, how could you?

 **Tiki**

(Voice can be heard) _Mommy loved you, Brie loved you, Mingty love you, I… loved you, daddy. Why did you betray us, daddy? Did we do something wrong?_

 **EL Day Shock**

No, (Lowers his head.) it was me. I did it. I used Arin to kill both her parents, because they said they were going to take Arin out of school. I used Arin to kill her parents. I told my family if they told, I was going to kill Arin by removing her heart.

 **Mia**

(Shocked.) What?! You removed her heart?!

 **EL Day Shock**

I did, somehow Brie was able to get her heart back.

 **Brie**

I learned from you father.

 **Judge Perciding**

I'm ready to make my verdict. I find the defendant **NOT GUILTY**. Courts adjourned.

 **(Scene fades, music fades out. We find Phoenix sitting in front of his computer.)**

 **Phoenix**

That brings a close to this case.

 **Next Time**

( _ **Phoenix**_ ) I stir up something when I bring up Mia's case. **Next Episode: Casting A Turnabout**

 **Bloopers**

 **1.**

 **Mingty**

My father use to be the principle at our school. He felt that a warlock could only be a solution to discipline. Arin for some reasons fell victim to my father and my mother found out. He used Arin to kill our mother. He then tried to hurt us all. Tiki tried her best to wake-up Arin. Somehow she did wake her up. That's when my father used his magic on her. Her whole body became paralyzed. To this day Tiki had a hard time moving. (Crying.) She's still hurt from my father's magic. I would like it if someone to take out my father.

 **Leo**

(Shocked.) So that's the reason why they asked me to be principle.

 **Mia**

Okay, I'm a bit confused. Weren't we talking about a principal from a school?

 **Leo**

Were we now?

 **Maya**

Iris, can you fix this?

 **Iris**

It's supposed to be confusing.

 **Mia**

I hate Homophones!

 **Leo**

You're not the only one.

 **Iris**

No more Homophones in the future episodes.

 **Mia**

Thank you!

 **2.**

 **(A little girl in purple creeps up to Mingty.)**

 **?**

(Talks into Mingty's ear.) Who are these people Mingty?

 **Mingty**

(Looks at her sister.) There trying to help Arin.

 **Mia**

(Leans down to her level.) What's your name?

 **Tiki**

T-T-T-T-T-Tiki Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp. Damn it.

 **Mingty**

I don't think that's what you were supposed to say.

 **Tiki**

It's so hard to stutter on command.

 **(Second take.)**

 **Tiki**

Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp. (Places her hands to her face in frustration. Slams her foot to the ground.) I give up.

16


	14. Episode 14: Casting A Turnabout

**Episode 14: Casting a Turnabout**

 **Series creator: Iris Harrington**

 **Episode Written by: Iris Harrington and Leo Carson**

 **Episode Edited by: Iris Harrington**

 **Bloopers Written by: Nicolas Harrington**

 **Based on the Video Game created by Capcom**

 **(We see Leo in Edgeworth's office with a case file in his hand. He pulls out a picture of an old man.)**

 **Leo**

It is time. For my return. I've let a man escape my clutch. I had him. I've let Mia catch him and he ran off. Now he's run havoc. I even tried to have Edgeworth catch him to protect Maya, but he left. It's now time to bring "Him" (He drops a picture down on Edgeworth's desk, in the caption it says "Nightmare in the Courtroom.") from the shadows. "He" will catch him. If I can open the door I will catch him.

Ace Attorney Opening

 **Phoenix**

Hi, My name is Phoenix Wright. I was once a famous attorney that fought countless battles till one day I met a rookie prosecutor that cost me my badge. I aided Apollo through his battle. The courtroom has gotten to be even worse since I was gone. I went back and took the bar exam again to take on these fierce opponents. My road will change forever now because my old friends have come and helped me on my new quest in the courthouse. I am ready for battle, OBJECTION!

 **(Objection 2001: Ace Attorney: The Series Theme)**

 **September 9, 2027 10:00 a.m. -Wright & Co. Law Office**

 **(Phoenix is looking through one of Mia's files when Maya walks in with Little Mia.)**

 **Maya**

Hey, Nick. I just got a phone call from Ayeisha.

 **Phoenix**

(Looks up from his desk.) Yeah, what did she say?

 **Maya**

She's calling for your service.

 **Phoenix**

(Shocked.) What!? (Shutting down computer.) What did she say?

 **Maya**

She's accused of murdering someone.

 **Phoenix**

She just got done with a case, how could she get herself involved with another case?

 **Maya**

I don't know. (Walks up to Phoenix's desk.) What are you looking at?

 **Phoenix**

I was looking at a case of Ayeisha's sister.

 **Maya**

The one my sister did?

 **Little Mia**

(Pulls on Maya's clothes.) Mommy, I have to use the bathroom.

 **Maya**

(Looks at Little Mia.) Okay, come right back.

 **Little Mia**

Okay.

 **(Little Mia heads off to the bathroom.)**

 **Phoenix**

I'll have Trucy watch her.

 **Maya**

Okay.

 **Phoenix**

We've got to talk with Ayeisha.

 **Maya**

Okay.

 **Phoenix**

(As he is getting up and putting his coat on.) Trucy, keep an eye on Mia.

 **Trucy**

(At a distance.) Okay.

 **September 9, 2027 11:00 a.m. -Detention Center**

 **(Ayeisha shows up at the window in tears.)**

 **Phoenix**

Ayeisha, can we talk?

 **Ayeisha**

(Crying.) I need help here, Mr. Wright. They've arrested me.

 **Phoenix**

I know, can you tell me what happened?

 **Ayeisha**

(Crying.) I don't know what happened. Edgeworth said he saw me kill someone.

 **Phoenix**

(Shocked.) Edgeworth witnessed it!?

 **Ayeisha**

(Crying.) I have no memory of it.

 **Phoenix**

Did you talk to your sister about this?

 **Ayeisha**

(Crying.) I didn't get the chance.

 **Phoenix**

Did she ever tell you she was involved with another case too?

 **Ayeisha**

(Crying.) No she didn't.

 **Phoenix**

It happened 13 years ago where your parents were killed.

 **Ayeisha**

(Crying.) I read that case, Arin wasn't mentioned at all. They said it was Edward Spelling that killed them.

 **Phoenix**

Then you didn't read where Mia was Arin's defense attorney.

 **Ayeisha**

I don't know why Arin wouldn't mention that to me.

 **Maya**

Arin was scared from it. The person involved almost killer your sister. She was in a coma for 6 months because of it.

 **Phoenix**

Maybe, I'll have to talk to Edgeworth about this.

 **Maya**

(Looks at Phoenix.) Shouldn't you be talking to Arin about this?

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Maya.) After I find more about the case first.

 **Maya**

Right.

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Ayeisha.) We'll be right back.

 **Ayeisha**

Okay.

 **September 9, 2027- 12:00 p.m. - High Prosecution Office- Room 1202**

 **(Edgeworth is looking at some files when Phoenix and Maya walks in.)**

 **Edgeworth**

(With his back toward them in his chair.) What brings you here? (Takes a sip of tea.)

 **Phoenix**

What can you tell me about the case 13 years ago with Arin?

 **Edgeworth**

(Turns chair around and sets his cup down.) Why do you want to know that?

 **Phoenix**

Because I think that case is related.

 **Edgeworth**

Jumping the gun already there, Mr. Wright?

 **Phoenix**

Tell me about the case.

 **Edgeworth**

If you must know I'll tell you then. (Puts fingers together.) The case is known as JT-42. It was a case involving Arin, Tiki, Mingty, Brie, and Edward. Mia was the defense and Carson was the prosecution.

 **Phoenix**

EL Day Shock was found guilty right?

 **Edgeworth**

(Picks up his cup.) There wasn't a verdict. He disappeared. (Takes a sip.)

 **Phoenix**

(Shocked.) What do you mean?

 **Edgeworth**

(Lowers his cup.) 5 years ago he was spotted again. He attacked and raped Maya.

 **Phoenix**

(Shocked. Looks at Maya.) You didn't tell me that, Maya.

 **Maya**

(Looks at Phoenix.) I was trying my best to forget him okay.

 **Edgeworth**

She doesn't know the details about it either. (Looks at Maya.) Maya, do you know who Edward Spelling is, or let me rephrase that. Do you know what Edward Spelling is?

 **Maya**

(Looks at Edgeworth.) No.

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Edgeworth.) He's a warlock.

 **Edgeworth**

(Sips his cup. Lowers his cup.) That's right. During the JT-49 case.

 **Phoenix**

I thought it was the JT-42 case.

 **Edgeworth**

Different case.

 **Phoenix**

Go on.

 **Edgeworth**

My job was to convict the guy. He got a guilty verdict, but disappeared from the cell.

 **Phoenix**

Was "He" involved too?

 **Edgeworth**

(Takes a sip, lowers his cup.) If you mean the "Night Stalker" yes.

 **Maya**

(Looks at Edgeworth.) Who is this "Night Stalker"?

 **Edgeworth**

(Takes sip. Looks up at Maya.) You met him in this very office 13 years ago.

 **Maya**

(Shocked.) Leo Carson!?

 **Edgeworth**

(Takes a sip.) That's right.

 **Phoenix**

I don't know him that well.

 **Edgeworth**

(Puts his cup down and gets up.) Then let me tell you. The "Night Stalker", Leo Carson, is a famous detective. He runs a detective agency and then retired. Tyrell Badd still works for him. He has solved many cases. The "Night Stalker" also has an ally. He was a detective before he became an attorney. He is known as "The Unstoppable" as a detective. Leo convinced him to be a private attorney. He did, and became "The Nightmare in the Courtroom." Neither one of those two lost a case.

 **Phoenix**

Why would Leo Carson try to become a prosecutor for a case?

 **Edgeworth**

He was bait to catch the criminal.

 **Maya**

Who is this "Nightmare in the Courtroom"?

 **Edgeworth**

(Looks at Maya.) Mario Covert, one of the best attorneys in the world.

 **Phoenix**

My guess would be he's involved in this case too.

 **Edgeworth**

(Looks at Phoenix.) I wouldn't be so surprise. He may be the one sending Carson to catch this warlock.

 **Phoenix**

What can he do that Carson hasn't done yet?

 **Edgeworth**

He has a power that can lock EL Day Shock's powers up.

 **Phoenix**

HOLD IT! Then Carson is the one calling him out not the other way around.

 **Leo**

Someone took his smart pill today.

 **(Enters Leo Carson.)**

 **Phoenix**

(Turns around towards Leo.) You're…

 **Maya**

Ah! I know you. You're that guy my sis and I saw 13 years ago.

 **Edgeworth**

(Looks at Leo.) What are you doing in my office?

 **Leo**

You might say you have a job today.

 **Edgeworth**

I'm taking this case.

 **Leo**

No, things has changed, Webster Pain will be taking the case. We can't use you as the bait for this case.

 **Edgeworth**

Bait? But I saw Ayeisha…

 **Leo**

What you saw was what Mr. Wright has said! It's the same as when Arin was arrested 13 years ago. Arin comes in.

 **(Arin enters, Pursuit ~ Caught)**

 **Leo**

(Looks at Arin.) Can you feel him now?

 **Arin**

He's around, Mr. Edgeworth you can't take this case. Ayeisha didn't do it.

 **Edgeworth**

(Shocked.) You mean what I saw was an illusion?

 **Arin**

Yes, EL Day Shock is still alive.

 **Maya**

(Puts hands up to her cheeks.) No, Nick, my daughter.

 **Phoenix**

(Shocked. _OH MY GOSH. I forgot. Mia is EL Day Shock's daughter._ ) We've got a problem.

 **Leo**

I know.

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Leo.) No, you don't know. EL Day Shock has a fourth daughter. As young as she is he'll use her.

 **Edgeworth**

(Folds his arms.) That would define as a problem.

 **Leo**

(Looks at Maya.) She's still alive? You didn't heed my warning.

 **Maya**

I couldn't and besides, I can teach her to use the Kurain technique and she wouldn't need to worry.

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Maya.) But at five?

 **Maya**

(Looks at Phoenix.) Why not, Pearly did.

 **(Mia enters in Pearl's clothes.)**

 **Maya**

(Looks at Mia.) Sis!

 **Mia**

If she can channel me than she wouldn't need to worry.

 **Arin**

How are you going to control her with her magic?

 **Mia**

(Looks at Maya.) You know Maya, it would be safe if you enrolled her into Wiz Wiz school.

 **Maya**

Right.

 **Edgeworth**

Nobody is seeing the big picture. I don't care what you do with her. She won't comprehend what her father will do to her. Her life is in danger. He tried to kill his other girls, what's stopping him from killer her or kill others.

 **Phoenix**

( _I hate to say it but Edgeworth is right._ ) We need to get someone who can protect her.

 **Mia**

But who are we going to find to protect her?

 **Edgeworth**

I'll have that covered. You better check on Little Mia now, Maya.

 **Maya**

Right.

 **(Maya exits.)**

 **Phoenix**

Now I have to find Ayeisha Not Guilty. And I don't even know who she killed.

 **Mia**

(Looks at Phoenix.) She didn't kill anyone, EL Day Shock did.

 **Leo**

That's what Mr. Wright has to convince the judge on.

 **Edgeworth**

Then I'll just sit back and wait until the verdict.

 **Leo**

I'll have to go find "The Nightmare in the Courtroom".

 **(Leo Carson Exits.)**

 **Mia**

(Looks at Phoenix.) You better get ready for the trial.

 **Phoenix**

I hope Ayeisha is feeling alright.

 **(To Be Continued.)**

 **Next Time**

( _ **Phoenix**_ ) This is some mess I'm in. I walk into the courthouse not with a Fey but a medium. What's with girls and their green hair? She is somehow connected to Edgeworth, but she won't tell me. In the mean time I fight a battle with Winston's son Webster. I thought this was going to be an easy battle when I find out Webster couldn't make it. **Next Time-** **Part 2- Turnabout Magics.**

 **Bloopers**

 **(1.)**

 **Little Mia**

(Pulls on Maya's clothes.) Mommy, I have to use the bathroom.

 **Maya**

(Looks at Little Mia.) Okay, come right back.

 **Little Mia**

Okay.

 **(Little Mia heads off to the bathroom.)**

 **Phoenix**

I'll have Trucy watch her.

 **Maya**

Okay.

 **Phoenix**

We've got to talk with Ayeisha.

 **Maya**

Okay.

 **Phoenix**

(As he is getting up and putting his coat on.) Trucy, keep an eye on Mia.

 **Trucy**

(Walks into the office.) What, you say something?

 **Phoenix**

Where is your headset?

 **Trucy**

The director didn't give me one, and that was supposed to be a secret. We aren't suppose to let the audience know how I can hear you from afar.

 **Phoenix**

Looks like you screwed that up.

 **Trucy**

(Facepalm.)

 **(2.)**

 **Edgeworth**

(Sips his cup. Lowers his cup.) That's right. During the JT-42 case.

 **Phoenix**

I thought it was the JT-42 case.

 **Edgeworth**

Different case.

 **Maya**

What's so different about them? They have the same numbers.

 **Phoenix**

Not my fault, I followed the script.

 **Edgeworth**

(Facepalm.)

 **(3.)**

 **Edgeworth**

My job was to convict the guy. He got a guilty verdict, but disappeared from the cell.

 **Phoenix**

Was "He" involved too?

 **Edgeworth**

(Takes a sip, lowers his cup.) If you mean the "Night Stalker" yes.

 **Maya**

(Looks at Edgeworth.) Who is this "Night Stalker"?

 **Edgeworth**

(Takes sip. Looks up at Maya.) You met him in this very office 13 years ago.

 **Maya**

Wasn't he the guy that was arrested for raping women and killing them during the night?

 **Edgeworth**

Stick with the script, Maya.

 **Maya**

Oops.

17


	15. Episode 15: Part 2 - Turnabout Magics

**Episode 15: Casting A Turnabout: Part 2 - Turnabout Magics**

 **Series creator: Iris Harrington**

 **Episode Written by: Iris Harrington and Leo Carson**

 **Episode Edited by: Iris Harrington**

 **Bloopers Written by: Nicolas Harrington**

 **Based on the Video Game created by Capcom**

Ace Attorney Opening

 **Phoenix**

Hi, My name is Phoenix Wright. I was once a famous attorney that fought countless battles till one day I met a rookie prosecutor that cost me my badge. I aided Apollo through his battle. The courtroom has gotten to be even worse since I was gone. I went back and took the bar exam again to take on these fierce opponents. My road will change forever now because my old friends have come and helped me on my new quest in the courthouse. I am ready for battle, OBJECTION!

 **(Objection 2001: Ace Attorney: The Series Theme)**

 **Phoenix**

(Recap episode 14. Search ~ Core 2002) Last time, I take on Ayeisha's case. During my investigation I bring up Mia's old case that has to do with Ayeisha's sister Arin. I learn that EL Day Shock is loose and Leo Carson is the man looking for him. Leo Carson plans to call out another attorney to get EL Day Shock. Another thing I learned is Maya was raped by EL Day Shock. That means Little Mia is a witch!?

 **(Music fades out)**

 **September 10, 2027 9:00 a.m. -District Courthouse, Defendant Lobby No. 1**

 **(Phoenix is talking to Edgeworth.)**

 **Phoenix**

So did you find this Medium?

 **Edgeworth**

She's on her way as we speak. So where's Maya? She's usually with you.

 **Phoenix**

She stayed home with Mia.

 **Edgeworth**

(Folds arms.) I'd stay but I have business with Carson right now.

 **Phoenix**

Okay, I'll keep a lookout for this medium.

 **Edgeworth**

Okay.

 **(Edgeworth exits.)**

 **Phoenix**

Now to get into that courtroom.

 **September 10, 2027- Courtroom No. 2**

 **(Gavel Slams. Ace Attorney ~ Trial Begins)**

 **Judge Perciding**

The court is now in session for the trial of Ms. Ayeisha Smith. Is the defense ready?

 **Phoenix**

Ready your honor.

 **Judge Perciding**

…...

 **(The prosecution chair is empty. Music fades out.)**

 **Judge Perciding**

We seem to be missing a prosecutor.

 **Johnathan**

Sorry judge, I had to get a cup of coffee.

 **(Johnathan Godot enters. Godot ~ The Fragrance of Dark Coffee)**

 **Judge Perciding**

I think you're in the wrong courtroom. Where is Mr. Webster Pain?

 **Johnathan**

Dictionary couldn't make it today. He's got a syllable problem.

 **Phoenix**

(Rubs chin. _Sounds like he can't talk._ )

 **Judge Perciding**

So he's sick.

 **Johnathan**

A nasty case of strep throat. So bad he coughed up blood. Not me, my cup of my father's blend take's the itching away in 5 seconds.

 **Judge Perciding**

That's some coffee. Let's hear your opening statement.

 **Johnathan**

We believe Lady Prosecutor here shot Richard Anderson cleanly through the heart. After 17 cups of my father's blend I'll even see the truth.

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Johnathan.) So how did you lose your sight?

 **Johnathan**

(Puts finger to forehead.) I didn't lose my sight. I didn't have any sight at birth. All I could see was dots of images. You would look like a white outline to me, bud.

 **Phoenix**

(Puts hand to chin.) Really, interesting. And what do you see through your purple goggles?

 **Johnathan**

A purple image of a Charles Chaplin film. Does that explain it?

 **Phoenix**

Very much so.

 **Johnathan**

I would like to call my first witness. I would like to call up Detective Gumshoe to take the stand.

 **(Gumshoe takes the stand. Music fades out.)**

 **Johnathan**

Name and profession please?

 **Gumshoe**

My name is Dick Gumshoe and I'm a detective at the local precinct. I'm in charge of this case.

 **Johnathan**

You're one of the lead investigators. Ema Skye's in charge of Forensic.

 **Gumshoe**

Yeah, that's right.

 **Johnathan**

(Sniffs coffee.) Tell us about the crime scene and keep it simple.

 **Gumshoe**

(Testimony ~ Moderato 2004) No problem.

\- The crime happened around 8 p.m. Sept. 8.

\- Ms. Smith entered Mr. Anderson's home with a 22 pistol.

\- She drew back and fired at him the moment he entered his living room.

\- Mr. Edgeworth was at the scene in the victim's kitchen when this all happened.

 **(Music fades out.)**

 **Johnathan**

(Sniffs his coffee.) You get an A for creativity.

 **Judge Perciding**

The court accepts the autopsy report and the 22 pistol into evidence. The defense my cross- examine the witness.

 **Phoenix**

Did the witness mentioned the defendant's state of mind during the shooting?

 **Johnathan**

Objection! You may only ask questions only on what the witness knows.

 **Phoenix**

What if he does knows?

 **Johnathan**

It might be best to save your question for the next witness.

 **Phoenix**

Alright, I'll play your game. No further questions for the witness.

 **Judge Perciding**

The witness may step down.

 **Johnathan**

I would like to take a ten minute recess to prep the next witness.

 **Judge Perciding**

Okay, we'll have a ten minute recess so the prosecution can prep his next witness. (Gavel slams.) Courts adjourned.

 **September 10, 2027- 11:00 a.m. Defendant Lobby No. 1**

 **(Phoenix Wright takes his seat when another girl enters with green hair.)**

 **Phoenix**

(Looks up.) Can I help you, miss?

 **?**

Are you Mr. Phoenix Wright?

 **Phoenix**

Yeah, I'm Phoenix Wright?

 **Tamber**

My name is Tamber Smith. I'm the medium that Mr. Edgeworth called.

 **Phoenix**

Are you related to the defendant?

 **Tamber**

Far from it. We may have the same last names and the same hair color, but we are not related.

 **Phoenix**

Edgeworth says you'd be able to find EL Day Shock.

 **Tamber**

I can, I need something to make a reading on him.

 **Phoenix**

Have you tried the Spelling sisters?

 **Tamber**

No, but I'll take your advice. I want to learn about this case. Can I join you in the courtroom?

 **Phoenix**

Sure why not. It's about to start any minute.

 **(They head to the courtroom.)**

 **September 10, 2027- 11:10- Courtroom No. 2**

 **Judge Perciding**

Let's continue with the trial then. Mr. Armando you my call your next witness.

 **Johnathan**

Yes, I'd like to call Miles Edgeworth to the stand please.

 **Tamber**

He didn't tell me he was going to be a witness.

 **Phoenix**

Well he wasn't supposed to tell you. You see, you have to be a part of the investigation.

 **Tamber**

I see. Now that I'm here that makes me a part of the investigation.

 **Phoenix**

Not for this trial. For the next trial.

 **Tamber**

I see.

 **Johnathan**

If you two don't mind I'd like to continue. Name and right now skip your profession.

 **Edgeworth**

Why by all means ask for my profession? Cause I'm prosecutor Miles Edgeworth after all.

 **Johnathan**

(Sniffs his coffee.) I'll be the judge of that.

 **Judge Perciding**

No I will be the judge of that. And he is Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, by the judge of things.

 **Tamber**

Puns, puns, puns, puns, and more puns.

 **Phoenix**

That's what keeps our judicial system going. Ever since the Casey Anthony trial they've been trying to liven the courtroom up by adding comic relief to the qualifications of an attorney.

 **Johnathan**

Testimony please.

 **Edgeworth**

(Testimony ~ Moderato 2004) Right.

\- It was September 8th, 2027.

\- The time was 9 not 8 p.m.

\- I was in the kitchen when Ayeisha walked into the house.

\- Mr. Anderson walked into the living room from the kitchen

\- From the doorway I saw Ayeisha fire a shot to Mr. Anderson's chest.

\- He fell like a ton of bricks.

\- Sorry about the comic relief at the beginning of my testimony, Mr. Armando started it.

 **(Music fades out.)**

 **Judge Perciding**

That's okay, I find it hard to believe that we get more fans than the NFL does. You may cross examine the witness.

 **Phoenix**

I'd like to know the defendant's state of mind, without the humor please?

 **Edgeworth**

Of course, Mr. Wright. She looked like a still painting. Looking at thin air and unaware of her surroundings.

 **Phoenix**

Did she look as if she was sleeping with her eyes open?

 **Edgeworth**

You could say that.

 **Phoenix**

Just like the defendant in the JT-42 case, right?

 **Edgeworth**

Yeah, just like that.

 **Johnathan**

Objection! What does a past case have anything to do with the case we're working with right now?

 **Phoenix**

Objection! (Points out.) You might want to read that case file yourself because that case is tied with this case.

 **Judge Perciding**

Not only that, there are other cases that are tied in with this one. Leo Carson filed everyone of them in this one folder. The JT-49 case being the second one, the JT-55 case being the third one, and this one being the last. This case will be labeled as MC-1. MC is used only for a high profile case. If you know Mario Covert, he take's high profile cases. If you can't find a not guilty verdict in this case Mr. Wright, Mario Covert will take over.

 **Phoenix**

So I have one day to do this.

 **Judge Perciding**

That's right.

 **Phoenix**

If Mr. Armando finds the connection then this case if over.

 **Johnathan**

Objection! (Throws coffee and it hits Phoenix on the head.) How can I say for sure that someone else is involved in this case?

 **Tamber**

If someone's mind is blocked out and they can't remember anything I would assume that they were being controlled. Brainwashed as the other cases says. It's all the same. You can't deny that fact.

 **Johnathan**

Objection! Where is your proof that He did this? If you can't prove that then your point is useless.

 **Tamber**

The markings that are left behind from his victims. Anyone he brainwashed he leaves a mark on their neck as a sign of his subjects. I notice this in Ayeisha, Arin, and Mia.

 **Phoenix**

(Shocked.) What?! Mia's got a mark on her neck?

 **Tamber**

It would seem that the Spelling sisters carry this same mark. Which is proof that he is alive and still casting his magic on his subjects.

 **Johnathan**

You forgot one other person little girl. Remember JT-55.

 **Tamber**

I do, and I didn't forget anyone.

 **Johnathan**

(Slams hand on desk. Then points at Tamber.) Then tell me why you haven't mentioned yourself? I can see that mark from over here.

 **Tamber**

(Shocked.) AHHH!

 **(Telling The Truth 2001)**

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Tamber.) You did forget someone. You don't need the Spelling sisters at all. You know him.

 **Tamber**

I forgot.

 **Edgeworth**

It's expected, they usually don't remember.

 **(Music fades out.)**

 **(To Be Continued)**

 **Next Time**

( _ **Phoenix**_ ) What is this, Tamber was involved in the JT-55? How could she not remember the trial? Did she not attend? Was she found guilty? Find out in the next episode- **Part 3- Marking a Turnabout**

 **Bloopers**

 **(1.)**

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Johnathan.) So how did you lose your sight?

 **Johnathan**

(Puts finger to forehead.) I didn't lose my sight. I didn't have any sight at birth. All I could see was dots of images. You would look like a white outline to me, bud.

 **Phoenix**

(Puts hand to chin.) Really, interesting. And what do you see through your purple goggles?

 **Johnathan**

Barney, he's sitting across from me.

 **Phoenix**

Very funny, can we follow the script next time?

 **Johnathan**

Sorry, couldn't pass it up. (The goggles falls off his face.) Help, I'm blind! Make-up!

 **(2.)**

 **Johnathan**

If you two don't mind I'd like to continue. Name and right now skip your profession.

 **Edgeworth**

Why by all means ask for my profession? Cause I'm prosecutor Miles Edgeworth after all.

 **Johnathan**

(Sniffs his coffee.) I'll be the judge of that.

 **Judge Perciding**

No I will be the judge of that. And he is Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, by the judge of things.

 **Tamber**

Puns, puns, puns, puns, and more puns.

 **Phoenix**

That's what keeps our judicial system going. Ever since the Casey Anthony trial they've been trying to liven the courtroom up by adding comic mischief to the qualifications of an attorney.

 **Tamber**

Mischief?

 **Judge Perciding**

Who's causing mischief?

 **(Tamber points at Phoenix.)**

 **Phoenix**

Slip of the tongue.

 **Judge Perciding**

Let's hope that's all that is.

15


	16. Episode 16: Part 3- Marking a Turnabout

**Episode 16: Casting A Turnabout: Part 3 - Marking a Turnabout**

 **Series creator: Iris Harrington**

 **Episode Written by: Iris Harrington and Leo Carson**

 **Episode Edited by: Iris Harrington**

 **Bloopers Written by: Nicolas Harrington**

 **Based on the Video Game created by Capcom**

Ace Attorney Opening

 **Phoenix**

Hi, My name is Phoenix Wright. I was once a famous attorney that fought countless battles till one day I met a rookie prosecutor that cost me my badge. I aided Apollo through his battle. The courtroom has gotten to be even worse since I was gone. I went back and took the bar exam again to take on these fierce opponents. My road will change forever now because my old friends have come and helped me on my new quest in the courthouse. I am ready for battle, OBJECTION!

 **(Objection 2001: Ace Attorney: The Series Theme)**

 **Phoenix**

(Recapping Episode 15. Search ~ Core 2004) Last time I start the day at the trial. Webster could not make it, but Johnathan Armando shows up instead. He's everything like his father. At the recess I ran into Tamber, a medium Edgeworth called. I end up finding out that there was another case that Edgeworth didn't mention to me, and that Tamber is one of EL Day Shocks victim. She has the mark to prove it.

 **(Music fades out)**

 **September 10, 2027- 11:30a.m.- Courtroom No. 2**

 **(Gavel Slams. Trials And Tribulations ~ Trial)**

 **Judge Perciding**

I'm ready to hand down my verdict.

 **Johnathan**

Objection! (Music Fades Out.) I'm not giving up yet. While we still have a free will, I'm betting that Ms. Ayeisha Smith was not controlled. If you can't prove that then you can't say she was being controlled.

 **Edgeworth**

Then you tell me. What makes you an expert on brainwashing?

 **Phoenix**

( _I thought I was the defense attorney._ )

 **Tamber**

Then you need to be a step faster than Mr. Edgeworth.

 **Phoenix**

I'm willing to bet that you don't know what one looks like when being brainwashed. Cause in a court of law it's hard to tell. Once a claim is made and there's proof it's hard to take it back.

 **Johnathan**

Objection! What proof? The defendant hasn't claimed to be brainwashed.

 **Edgeworth**

That's because she's not aware of it herself. Many are not aware of it until someone mentions it.

 **Phoenix**

Which means… (Hand on chin.) What does that mean anyways?

 **Tamber**

It means it gives a reason as to why they blackout like they did.

 **Phoenix**

(Sweating bullets.) I knew that.

 **Edgeworth**

So you see you can't rule out as to why she can't remember the incident. And if she can't remember she blackout the moment she was called on by the person that is controlling her.

 **Judge Perciding**

I've heard enough. I'm giving out my verdict.

 **Johnathan**

Objection!

 **Judge Perciding**

Objection overruled, Mr. Armando. I find the defendant **NOT GUILTY**. (Gavel slams.) Courts adjourned.

 **September 10, 2027- 12:00 p.m. - Defendant Lobby No. 1**

 **(Phoenix is talking to Ayeisha.)**

 **Phoenix**

Ayeisha, are you okay?

 **Ayeisha**

No, I'm sure Arin feels the same.

 **Tamber**

As do I. How could I have not notice it?

 **Phoenix**

You knew that about mark, which means you should have known something happened.

 **Ayeisha**

Since we have this mark, does that mean he will try it again?

 **Tamber**

Yes, we're his victims.

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Tamber.) How did you end up getting the mark?

 **Tamber**

I can't answer that. The ones who would know would be the Spelling sisters.

 **Phoenix**

Then we need to talk to them.

 **Tamber**

Right.

 **Ayeisha**

I'll go with Mr. Edgeworth to the office. I'm sure he wants me out of sight whiles he's out there.

 **Tamber**

That's a smart plan. One your sister took I guess. Me, I have no choice. Let's go Mr. Wright.

 **Phoenix**

Right.

 **September 10, 2027- 1:00 p.m. - Wright & Co. Law Office.**

 **(As Phoenix and Tamber enter they find Brie, Tiki, and Mingty in the office.)**

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at the Spelling girls.) Well that saves me a trip.

 **Brie**

Your secretary called us to the office. Mr. Wright I presume?

 **Phoenix**

You must be Brie Spelling?

 **Brie**

That's right, what can I do for you?

 **Tamber**

How did we end up with this mark on our necks?

 **Brie**

The mark is our father? The only way is you've had to have some contact with the man. You don't remember what my father looked like do you?

 **Tamber**

No, I'm going to take a guess that you three resemble him in some way.

 **Brie**

True, we do look like our father in some way. We do look like our mother in some way too. Only one of us carry our father's eyes. By looking into his eyes you can see what he looks like.

 **Phoenix**

You wouldn't happen to have your father's eyes now would you?

 **Brie**

Judging by the fact that mine is different than my sisters. I would be the one to have my father's eyes, and hair color.

 **Tamber**

Then Tiki looks like her mother then.

 **Brie**

Almost exact. But our father still hides within our face.

 **Phoenix**

How did you three bare your father's mark?

 **Brie**

Our mother told us that father gave us this mark on our 13th birthday as a sign of being his children. But the mark was a way for him to use us. (Looks at Tamber.)What brings you in Mr. Wright's office?

 **Tamber**

They've asked me to find your father.

 **Tiki**

I thought daddy was dead.

 **Phoenix**

If that's so then Little Mia wouldn't be here.

 **Brie**

Little Mia?

 **Phoenix**

Maya's daughter.

 **Brie**

(Shocked.) My father did what?

 **Mingty**

If father is alive then that means…

 **Brie**

What makes this girl able to find my father?

 **Tamber**

I'm a medium.

 **Brie**

Like Maya?

 **Tamber**

No, not like Maya. My powers only work on the living and the dead's energy.

 **Brie**

The dead doesn't have an energy.

 **Tamber**

If the dead doesn't cross over then they leave their energy behind. That's how I pick them up. Since your father is alive then I can pick his energy up and track him down.

 **Brie**

Knowing that you carry his mark, it will be hard for you to track him.

 **Tamber**

(Shocked.) What do you mean?

 **Brie**

If he chooses to be not found then he can order you not to find him.

 **Edgeworth**

Hold It!

 **(Edgeworth shows up.)**

 **Edgeworth**

That will not happened.

 **Brie**

What makes you so sure?

 **Edgeworth**

Because Carson and I have a way to protect Tamber and his victims like that?

 **Brie**

Yeah, What is that?

 **Edgeworth**

(Opens arms.) Mario Covert, we asked him to help us find him for tomorrow's trial.

 **Brie**

What can he do?

 **Edgeworth**

(Folds his arms.) His telekinetic powers will prevent Tamber to be brainwashed by our father. She can lead us to it.

 **Brie**

You underestimate my father's powers.

 **Edgeworth**

I didn't say it was easy. I know Mario Cover will beat him. His powers alone is strong. He can cut away brainwaves in seconds.

 **Brie**

Very clever, even a Prosecutor can think he can stop my father. Even if Mario Covert can stop my father from controlling Tamber, he won't be able to catch my father.

 **Edgeworth**

(Points to his head.) That's where you are wrong. Your father willingly allowed himself to be arrested. Once he finds out that Mario Covert is in the courtroom he won't escape the courtroom. It will be a dead end.

 **Brie**

(Stares at Edgeworth.) You're playing with fire, Mr. Edgeworth. My father will be like a trapped tiger, he will kill people. You risk lives in the courtroom.

 **Edgeworth**

(Opens arms, shakes head with smile on his face.) Do you want Mario Covert to tame him for you so he won't bite you?

 **Brie**

Very funny.

 **Tiki**

(Stomps foot, looks at Brie.) Brie, why are you defending daddy? He hurt us and you're aiding him. We finally get the break we've been asking for and you push it over the edge.

 **Edgeworth**

(Points at Tiki.) That speech therapy must be working for you.

 **Mingty**

(Puts hand to face.) No, when she gets mad it's as if she doesn't have any problems. That's when you know she's mad. But Tiki's right.

 **Edgeworth**

Smart girl.

 **Maya**

Nick, look out!

 **(Phoenix turns around to find Tamber holding a gun in her hands. He can see a paleness in her eyes as she draws back the hammer. Search ~ Core 2001.)**

 **Phoenix**

TAMBER, snap out of it!

 **Brie**

(Looks at Edgeworth.) And you say Mario Covert can stop this!

 **Edgeworth**

(Shocked.) I have to admit even I wasn't prepared for this.

 **(Maya enters.)**

 **Maya**

Stop her Nick! She's going to shoot!

 **(Tamber pulls the trigger. The gun goes off, the lights black out, we hear a scream from one of the girls. Music fades out.)**

 **Phoenix**

Is everyone okay?

 **Edgeworth**

How are we supposed to know that? We can't see.

 **Maya**

Is Tamber alright?

 **Phoenix**

Tamber wake up.

 **Tamber**

What happened?

 **Phoenix**

I'll tell you when the lights come back on.

 **Edgeworth**

Mr. Wright, why don't you open a window. We still have daylight outside.

 **Phoenix**

(Facepalm.) I almost forgot I even had a window.

 **(Phoenix opens a blind to let some light in, but what he find is more than he can bare. Tiki is lying in her own pool of blood. She's still breathing, but trying to hold onto life. Search ~ Core 2002)**

 **Mingty**

TIKI!

 **Tamber**

What am I doing with this gun?

 **Brie**

(Crying.) You see! (Points at her sister.) How can Mario Covert stop that!

 **Edgeworth**

I'm in shock too, but we have to get your sister to a hospital.

 **(Maya picks up the phone and dials 9-1-1. Music fades out.)**

 **September 10, 2027- 3:00 p.m. - Hickfield Clinic-Lobby**

 **(Edgeworth is talking to Phoenix.)**

 **Edgeworth**

(Paces on the floor.) I've got to figure out how this is going to work.

 **Phoenix**

(Paces on the floor with him.) Talk to Carson and maybe he can take Tamber and see what he can do.

 **Edgeworth**

Right, (Walks over to Tamber.) Tamber are you okay?

 **Tamber**

(Crying.) No, I shot Tiki.

 **Phoenix**

(Walks over to Tamber.) No you didn't.

 **Tamber**

(Crying.) I held the gun.

 **Edgeworth**

But you were told to pull that trigger.

 **Tamber**

(Crying.) I can't help it. Tiki was the one shot.

 **Edgeworth**

I know.

 **(Edgeworth's phone rings.)**

 **Edgeworth**

Hello...What?

 **(To Be Continued)**

 **Next Time**

( _ **Phoenix**_ ) So who called Edgeworth and what happened? This is getting out of hand. Find out in the next episode- **Part 4- A Brainwashed Turnabout.**

 **Bloopers**

 **(1.)**

 **Johnathan**

Objection! I'm not giving up yet. While we still have a free will, I'm betting that Ms. Ayeisha Smith was not controlled. If you can't prove that then you can't say she was being controlled. (His mask falls off.) You have got to be kidding me.

 **Edgeworth**

(Holds up fingers.) How many fingers am I holding?

 **Johnathan**

(Throws coffee cup.) I'm going to shoot you dead

 **(2.)**

 **Edgeworth**

That's because she's not aware of it herself. Many are not aware of it until someone mentions it.

 **Phoenix**

Which means… (Hand on chin.) What does that mean anyways?

 **Tamber**

(Stops and thinks.) Sorry, I forgot my line.

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Tamber.) That's a lot of help.

 **Edgeworth**

Pick up the pace, and she wouldn't need to remind you, Harrington.

 **Phoenix**

Earth to Remington, we are supposed to keep ourselves into character.

 **Tamber**

Let me know when Phoenix and Miles are back.

15


	17. Episode 17:Part 4- Brainwashed Turnabout

**Episode 17: Casting A Turnabout: Part 4 - Brainwashed Turnabout**

 **Series creator: Iris Harrington**

 **Episode Written by: Iris Harrington and Leo Carson**

 **Episode Edited by: Iris Harrington**

 **Bloopers Written by: Nicolas Harrington**

 **Based on the Video Game created by Capcom**

Ace Attorney Opening

 **Phoenix**

Hi, My name is Phoenix Wright. I was once a famous attorney that fought countless battles till one day I met a rookie prosecutor that cost me my badge. I aided Apollo through his battle. The courtroom has gotten to be even worse since I was gone. I went back and took the bar exam again to take on these fierce opponents. My road will change forever now because my old friends have come and helped me on my new quest in the courthouse. I am ready for battle, OBJECTION!

 **(Objection 2001: Ace Attorney: The Series Theme)**

 **Phoenix**

(Recapping Episode 16. Search ~ Core 2001.) Last Time I managed to get Ayesha a not guilty verdict. I headed back to my office with Tamber to find more information about the mark. We find Brie and her sisters at my office. Maya was ahead of me and called them to my office. Brie told us that the marks was to in signify that they were his children and he had total control of them. The only way to get the mark was to have some contact with Him. Edgeworth showed up and told us they had a way to get EL Day Shock and Brie told him that it's impossible. During this conversation Tamber had a gun. She was being controlled and shot Tiki. At the hospital Edgeworth got a call from someone. Something bad happened.

 **(Music fades out)**

 **September 10, 2027- 3:15 p.m. - Hickfield Clinic-Lobby**

 **(Edgeworth's phone rings.)**

 **Edgeworth**

(Answers the phone.) Hello.

 **?**

(On the phone.) Sir, you need to get to your office quick. Something is wrong with Kay.

 **Edgeworth**

(Shocked. Search ~ Core 2001) What!? I'm on my way detective. (Hangs up the phone.)

 **Phoenix**

What's wrong?

 **Edgeworth**

(Puts phone away, turns around.) It seems that Kay is EL Day Shock's victim as well.

 **Phoenix**

(Shocked.) The same time Maya was raped.

 **Edgeworth**

It seems so.

 **Phoenix**

And Pearls.

 **Edgeworth**

I've gotta go, Mr. Wright!

 **Phoenix**

I'm going too.

 **Edgeworth**

Fine, take Tamber with you.

 **Phoenix**

Right.

 **(Music Fades Out.)**

 **September 10, 2027- 3:30 p.m. - High Prosecution Office- Room 1202**

 **(Edgeworth opens the door to find Kay holding a gun.)**

 **Edgeworth**

(Shocked. _Where did she get the gun?_ ) Kay, drop the gun now!

 **Phoenix**

She can't hear you.

 **(Tell the Truth 2001)**

 **Tamber**

I might get a hold of her.

 **Phoenix**

If you take one step she will shoot.

 **Tamber**

Then why hasn't she shot one now?

 **Edgeworth**

Because she wasn't told to yet.

 **Gumshoe**

What do you want me to do?

 **Edgeworth**

(Looks to see Gumshoe is behind his desk.) Stay where you are.

 **Tamber**

Give me room.

 **Edgeworth**

(Shocked.) She's going to shoot you.

 **Tamber**

Then I'll feel her energy from afar.

 **(Tamber hold out her right hand and close's her eyes. The room darkens as we only see Kay and Tamber.)**

 **Tamber**

Kay, listen to me. You need to fight this.

 **Kay**

(Scared.) I can't move, what do I do?

 **Tamber**

Clear your mind now. Think of where you are now. Think of what you are doing and stop it.

 **Kay**

(Scared.) I'm scared. Where am I?

 **Tamber**

You are locked away in EL Day Shock's mind. He's taking control of you.

 **Kay**

(Scared.) He's, he's alive? I thought he was dead.

 **Tamber**

We all did, you have to let go! Let go, Kay!

 **(The room lightens up and Kay is shaking. She drops to her knees and drops the gun. Kay starts to cry. Music fades out.)**

 **Kay**

(Crying.) What am I doing?

 **Tamber**

What's with the guns?

 **Edgeworth**

(Folds arms.) He seems to like it when metal flies. In Arin's case the butter knives flew with magic.

 **Phoenix**

Mario Covert can do that.

 **Edgeworth**

(Turns towards Phoenix.) Not as fast as Arin did it. The knives had to be pulled out with tools because it went straight threw the neck.

 **Tamber**

(Looks at Phoenix.) A bullet wouldn't be any different than the knives Arin used with her magic.

 **Kay**

(Crying.) Mr. Edgeworth, I'm scared.

 **Edgeworth**

As everyone else is here.

 **?**

Thank you, Tamber. You've made it easy for me to get him.

 **(They look over to see a man in a sharp business suit.)**

 **Edgeworth**

Mario Covert, right?

 **Phoenix**

What's with…?

 **Covert**

Finish that sentence and you'll be hurting.

 **Edgeworth**

I thought I'd see you.

 **Covert**

Make no mistake, what Brie said is true. And to answer your question Mr. Wright, the suit doesn't make the look of the mob, the hat does.

 **Phoenix**

And you're not wearing a hat.

 **Covert**

(Looks at Tamber.) I'll need you Tamber, to talk to all the girls and use my powers to seal them from his powers.

 **Tamber**

(Looks up slowly at Mario.) That sounds like a plan.

 **Covert**

I take it you can do this?

 **Tamber**

(Puts her hand to her face.) It'll take time, but (lowers her hand.) I can do it.

 **Covert**

Then take as much time as you need. Now, I need you to locate Edward for me.

 **Tamber**

Edward? I know that name.

 **Covert**

He's EL Day Shock.

 **Tamber**

Okay.

 **(Tamber crosses her arms on her chest and closes her eyes. A light can be seen around her. She opens her eyes as the light dims.)**

 **Tamber**

He's here.

 **Edgeworth**

(Shocked.) What!?

 **Tamber**

He's in Lana's office.

 **(Search ~ Core 2001)**

 **Edgeworth**

This isn't good.

 **Covert**

It's a trap.

 **Phoenix**

I knew it was too easy. Tamber is a victim so he can mess up her mind.

 **Covert**

No, the location is right. I mean it's a way to lure us to him. Lana is under his control. She just saw how someone receives the mark.

 **Tamber**

(Eyes widen.) Really?

 **Covert**

It's how everyone received the mark.

 **Phoenix**

Ema needs to know about this.

 **Edgeworth**

We've got to go down there and wait for him to leave the office.

 **Covert**

I don't think that will work.

 **Edgeworth**

No one waits forever, he won't either.

 **Phoenix**

(Grabs on Edgeworth's shoulder.) Do you have a death wish, Edgeworth?

 **Edgeworth**

(Shrugs, shakes his head.) Then let him bring it on.

 **Covert**

We'll try it.

 **Edgeworth**

Glad you see it my way.

 **Tamber**

(Walks up to Phoenix.) Maybe you should have more of a backbone.

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Tamber.) He's done this longer than I have.

 **(Music fades out.)**

 **September 10, 2027- 4:00 p.m. High Prosecution Office- Lana's Office**

 **(Edgeworth and the other wait outside Lana's office when EL Day Shock exit's the room.)**

 **Gumshoe**

Edward Spelling, you're under arrest!

 **EL Day Shock**

Fine, I'll finish my sentence.

 **Edgeworth**

You're going to find yourself an attorney.

 **(Gumshoe places the cuffs on him.)**

 **Tamber**

Now to help Lana. (She runs into the office.)

 **(A gun shot is heard in Lana's office when Edgeworth runs in to see Tamber on the floor in her own pool of her blood. Search ~ Core 2002)**

 **Phoenix**

(Runs in.) What's wrong?

 **Edgeworth**

Call 9-1-1! Tamber has been shot!

 **Phoenix**

What!?

 **Gumshoe**

(At the same time as Phoenix's line. Goes to a phone.) I've got it sir.

 **Edgeworth**

Without Tamber, Lana will have to get out of it on her own.

 **(The color goes back into Lana's eyes and she drops the gun.)**

 **Lana**

What have I done?

 **Edgeworth**

You didn't do anything. EL Day Shock had you under his control.

 **Lana**

Edward Spelling?

 **Edgeworth**

That's him.

 **(Edgeworth checks Tamber's pulse as the paramedics arrive. Music fades out.)**

 **Edgeworth**

She's still alive.

 **Lana**

What was she doing here?

 **Phoenix**

She was trying to break your trance.

 **Lana**

How could she do that?

 **Edgeworth**

She's a medium, since he's arrested Mario Covert can get rid of him once and for all.

 **Brie**

As if.

 **(Brie shows up.)**

 **Brie**

So he has powers, big deal. He's not strong against him.

 **Covert**

I didn't say I was doing it alone. Tamber can still help me.

 **Brie**

You forget he can still control her.

 **Covert**

(Looks at Brie.) You forget Brie, that your father can only control one person at a time. Do the math, Tamber was shot. He may think she's dead by now.

 **Brie**

You may have a point.

 **Covert**

I can freeze his powers in place. Once I can get him in the same room I'll be able to stop him from using his magic.

 **Brie**

How?

 **Covert**

Force field.

 **Brie**

Witches has force fields and we can break them.

 **Covert**

Maybe I didn't make myself clear, I can make my force field grow stronger with my mind, As long as I'm in that room he can't break it.

 **Edgeworth**

(Looks at Brie.) Let me clarify it for you. Let's use a wall for instance. If you build a wall and leave it alone without keeping the up keeps on the wall it cracks then water hits it, it'll break, but if you keep repairing those cracks then when water hits it, it will not break.

 **Brie**

Have it your way. If it doesn't hold up then your force field will be a wash out.

 **Covert**

(Leans over to Edgeworth.) Don't put ideas into her head.

 **Edgeworth**

(Looks at Mario.) What she doesn't know I can use it against her.

 **Brie**

(Looks at Edgeworth.) Try me.

 **Edgeworth**

(Looks at Brie.) If it does work (Points at Brie.) then you need to fill in those holes in your cracked logic.

 **Brie**

I see, then we shall see who needs the repairs.

 **Edgeworth**

(Arms wide open.) I'll fix it if it needs fixing.

 **Covert**

You're courtroom battle had better be better.

 **Phoenix**

It is, he can outsmart a Swiffer pad.

 **Covert**

I like that.

 **(Mario Covert exits.)**

 **Edgeworth**

(Looks at Phoenix.) Outsmart a Swiffer pad? I like it. Time to sleep on it, Mr. Wright.

 **Phoenix**

Yeah, sure.

 **Next Time**

( _ **Phoenix)**_ So this case has come to an end. EL Day Shock has been caught. He will die because Mario Covert calls for death after the trial. This next case will close off the year 2027. A winter to remember when Iris and I find our Christmas spirit. It doesn't end there, this Christmas brings back the case I did when I first met Iris. Next Episode- **A Very Merry Turnabout.**

 **Bloopers**

 **(Behind the scenes)**

 **Nicolas**

(Reading Script.)

 **Iris**

We're about to shoot anytime now.

 **Nicolas**

I thought I had ten minutes.

 **Iris**

That was 15 minutes ago.

 **Nicolas**

Damn it.

 **(Rehearsal)**

 **Nicolas**

(Looks at Tamber after the scene is at a break.) Is there any way you can position your arms differently?

 **Tamber**

I'm supposed to be loose and natural, Mr. Harrington.

 **Iris**

(Lowers Tamber's arms.) We need to see your arms on camera.

 **Tamber**

Okay, I can do that.

 **Edward**

I can't wait for the Swiffer Pad joke.

 **Nicolas**

You are a Swiffer pad.

15


End file.
